Evil Temptations
by NightShadow131
Summary: Inuyasha enters a fight while the others are away and ends up losing his memories. He runs into Naraku who thinks this a perfect opportunity. But what could he be planning? Shounen ai.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha... there ya happy?  
  
**Warnings**: There will be shounen-ai, InuYasha/Naraku in later chapts. I don't think there is any other warnings.....  
  
Okay, so this is my..... 5th fic and I hope it gets responses as well. Hopefully it'll be good. I dunno how well this chapt turned out but plz give it a chance. :) Ummm... well, I guess that's it for now. Plz let me know how you like it. Oh, and I'm sry if some of the things that InuYasha does/thinks is wrong for a person that lost their memories to do. I've never lost all my memories and I don't know anyone that has so I don't know exactly how someone would respond and/or act from then on. Just thought I'd mention that and I hope that it actually made sense.  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter One  
  
Beginnings**

* * *

InuYasha was by himself for the first time in so long. He never would have guessed but he felt kind of lonely with no one around to mess with. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.  
  
Kagome had gone back to her own time saying she had an "important exam coming up" or something like that and needed to study for it. She also said that she needed to pick up more supplies since they were running low.  
  
Sango had gone home as well to fix her weapons that had broke in a recent battle against a strong youkai. Miroku had tagged along, insisting that something bad could happen to her so he needed to protect her. Shippo followed saying that he had to protect Sango from the lecherous monk.  
  
InuYasha decided to stay behind for his own reasons. He thought that he was tired of having a bunch of humans following him around. What he hadn't expected was that he really did like having them around and it was pretty boring without them. They were all going to be gone for three to four days. He could hold out until then. There certainly was no way he'd be going to find them. What would he say? He was lonely without them? Not in his life-time.  
  
The inu youkai needed some excitement so decided to hunt some youkai, with luck maybe he could find some shards of the Shikon no Tama. He had been sitting by the well that Kagome used to go back to her own time so he just ran into the forest nearby. Figuring it'd be as good of a place as any. He ran through the forest on the branches, using both his feet and hands. Occasionally the light of the sun would shine through some of the leaves onto him. He didn't notice it though, since he was so intent on finding a good fight.  
  
After hours of searching and mysteriously finding no youkai he abandoned his quest and found a comfortable tree to sleep in, seeing that it was now dark.  
  
InuYasha quickly awoke when he felt the tree that he was sleeping in shake. He jumped out of it when he felt it shake again and almost lost his balance. "What the hell is going on?" He muttered under his breath not appreciating being woken that way.  
  
The silver-haired youkai felt the ground shake again. He went to a clearing not far from him, hoping to maybe see what was causing the whole ground to shake. A few minutes later he finally found out what it was: a giant youkai that was walking; sometimes smashing trees along the way. It was taller than the trees. It looked like a human crossed with a wolf. It had arms and legs like a human's but had black fur with streaks of silver covering its body. It had sharp claws and a long furry tail.   
  
InuYasha was about to go after it for a fight when his conversation with Kagome forced itself to resurface now that he was about to enter the fight.  
  
_"You always go looking for trouble. Just for once please don't do anything to put yourself in danger."  
  
InuYasha just turned his head and crossed his arms, not saying anything.  
  
"InuYasha, please promise me you won't." Kagome begged, concerned for the youkai's life.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Promise." She said again, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Gah, don't cry. Alright, alright, I promise."  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly and hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
_  
InuYasha backed off, going to a different tree that was out of the youkai's way. _Kuso! That would have been a great fight!_ He thought, regretting ever making the promise that he was forced into. _Why can't I ignore it when she cries? It gets me everytime..._  
  
He closed his eyes; drowning out the sounds from the youkai's heavy footsteps and the shaking, he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
InuYasha was rudely woken again by the huge youkai that he had seen before. It was really close now and there was no chance of escaping without a fight, not that he really wanted to anyway. He couldn't keep the promise that he made to Kagome even if he tried. _Can't say it's my fault._ He thought, jumping down from the tree and waiting for the youkai that would soon arrive. In fact it came only minutes after InuYasha had landed.  
  
The huge youkai swung at him without warning but InuYasha easily dodged the slow swing. He hit the youkai, causing it to stumble back for only a second before regaining its senses. Its tail came at InuYasha while he was still in the air after he had delivered the blow to its head. The attack was quick and unexpected; he had no chance of dodging it.  
  
The black, furry tail slammed into him, causing him to gasp for air. It threw him into a tree. He tried to catch his breath while standing up. There was no way he'd let the youkai take him out, let alone in on shot!  
  
InuYasha managed to stay his ground and pulled out his tetsusaiga. It quickly turned from the rusty, old sword to the shinny, strong one he had used many times before. He gripped it firmly in his hands waiting for the youkai to attack. It came soon enough and InuYasha cut its hand, only a minor wound for the huge youkai. It brought its other hand to attack the silver-haired youkai and landed the hit. Its claws sank into InuYasha's arm, causing his sword to fall from his grasp. Before he could even prepare himself for the next attack, the youkai's other hand hit his head hard, making him fly into another tree; far from the tall youkai. His body crumpled and fell limp before he could even think anything.  
  
Believing InuYasha to be dead the wolf-like youkai went one its way, thinking his mission was complete.

* * *

Someone was walking in the forest when they came upon InuYasha's still form.  
  
"What do we have here?" The person said, going up to the inu youkai.  
  
They saw the large gash on his arm and another one on the side of InuYasha's head, both of which still heavily bleeding.  
  
"You look like you could use some help." He said to the unconscious figure. "I guess I can help." The figure whispered, smirking. He bent down and picked InuYasha up.

* * *

InuYasha awoke with a splitting headache and moaned against the pain, not only from the headache but his arm as well.  
  
He found he was lying on a futon and not on the ground that he had been when he first fell unconscious. His head was bound and his arm had a splint so it wouldn't move while he slept, causing it more damage. The youkai looked around and found himself in strange surroundings. There were no windows in the room, only one shouji that lead to another room of the house.  
  
"Where am I?" He whispered hoarsely, noting how thirsty he was.  
  
"You are in my house." A male's voice answered. "I found you in the forest wounded and helped you."  
  
InuYasha looked over at the man, slightly startled. He couldn't help but think that the man looked familiar but he couldn't place it. Wait a minute! His mind stopped his other thoughts as a different, more frightening one entered his mind. "What was I doing in the forest?" He found he couldn't remember anything - except his name, InuYasha. That was little comfort for him.  
  
"What do you mean? How would I know what you were doing? Shouldn't you?" The man was confused. _Did he lose all his memories?_ He thought, inwardly smirking.  
  
"I... I don't remember. I know... my name." InuYasha struggled to remember anything besides that.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" He asked, though he already knew.  
  
"InuYasha." _Why do I feel like I shouldn't trust this guy?_ He had a bad feeling about him. "What's yours?" He thought that maybe his name would trigger a memory or something that would confirm his suspicions.  
  
The dark-haired man thought a moment before responding, deciding whether or not to give his real name. "Naraku." He finally answered, thinking that there would be no point in lying. InuYasha obviously didn't recognize him. If he did he would have instantely attacked. He'd risk it.  
  
Once the name was spoken something inside InuYasha's mind told him to run, hide - do anything to get away from him. His body being too weak to move prevented him from obeying his instinct. Besides, he couldn't remember anything so why should he run? He didn't know this man. Or did he? The inu youkai had no idea; it was frustrating. He sighed, giving up the internal struggle and decided to see how the man treated him and others, if there was anyone else around.  
  
_This could work to my advantage._ Naraku thought, evilly. "Would you like something to eat and drink?" He offered politely, feigning friendliness.  
  
InuYasha hadn't noticed how hungry he really felt; he had noticed how thirsty he was a while ago but had forgotten about it when he found out he couldn't remember anything - besides his name. iLittle help that is./i He thought dryly. The youkai nodded to the dark-haired man with crimson eyes, that InuYasha thought held more menance than helpfulness. However, whenever he thought he saw it Naraku quickly put on a mask that showed nothing so that youkai wasn't sure if he had really seen it or not.  
  
"I shall return shortly." Naraku said, leaving.  
  
Now that InuYasha was left alone with his thoughts he tried to remember what he was doing in the forest, who this... Naraku person was and why he felt a cold shiver run down his spine whenever he spoke.  
  
He closed his eyes while thinking and fell asleep with no answers. Thinking really didn't help his ever-growing headache either.  
  
Naraku returned soon after InuYasha had fallen asleep. He set the tray of food down next to the sleeping form and just stared at him for a while. He quietly chuckled so as not to wake the youkai. _This will be fun._ He thought, with different scenarios running through his mind of what he could do to the poor youkai with no memories. He laughed evilly and stood up to leave, with the tray behind for if InuYasha woke soon. With one last look at the sleeping form he left.

* * *

-=shudders=- I wouldn't want Naraku watching me while I slept. Well, I definitely wouldn't even wanna be in his house. Yeesh... I do like his voice though.. on the TV version. I haven't seen the subbed version yet, unfortunately.  
  
Well, what did everyone think of it? Once again sry if InuYasha acted differently than he should. Oh, and does anyone want me to have the japanese translations later? I know there are none at the moment but I'm fairly certain there will be some later.  
  
**Plz R&R!!!**  
  
Ja ne 


	2. What Happens in a Night

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of InuYasha... wait, I own some posters.. does that count?  
  
**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, InuYasha/Naraku   
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. As always I'll go back through and check for them.  
  
Review responses are now below.

/indicates translations/

* * *

**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter Two  
  
What Happens in a Night**

* * *

InuYasha was steadily getting better and his arm hardly bothered him anymore. The main thing that caused pain was his head - physical pain at least. As the hours went by he wanted his memories to return more and more. He wanted to know who he really was; not just his name. There were no hints though, unless Naraku was keeping something from him. _No, that's not it. He wouldn't do that._  
  
Naraku had been taking excellent care of the youkai, making sure he got his every need. InuYasha trusted the man, against his first judgement. He had long since forgotten that warning. Once in a while it would come back but he'd push it away.   
  
It turned out that there were only about two or three other people that lived with Naraku.. well, it seemed more like visited. They had great power like Naraku himself. InuYasha didn't actually know how powerful he really was since he'd never seen him use his powers but he knew him to be very powerful, something just told him and he trusted it. With how the dark-haired man bossed everyone around he had to be powerful.  
  
The inu youkai sighed loudly. Bringing his uninjured arm up to rub his temple, not wanting to risk further injury to his other arm. His headache only growing with his thoughts. Try as he might his memories just wouldn't come back. Naraku told him that within time they would; he just had to be patient. _Yeah, right._ He laughed dryly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Naraku asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He had just walked in and saw that InuYasha was rubbing his temple, as if there was great pain, which he was sure there was.  
  
"Better, I suppose. Memories still have not came back. Not surprising, I guess." The youkai responded, not the least bit surprised by the man's sudden appearance. He had gotten used to it after a couple of days. Of course, at first it had startled him a lot.  
  
"That is to be expected." Naraku said. He wanted it to take a long time for the inu youkai to regain his memories, if at all, not like he'd ever say that aloud though. He could use it to his advantage. It would be very useful for getting the jewel shards from the Kagome person that he would always be around before.  
  
Naraku had brought some water for InuYasha so set it next to him and sat down by his patient.  
  
"Arigatou." /Thank you/ The silver-haired youkai said, grateful for the drink, his throat being very dry.  
  
"Douitashimashite." /You're welcome/ Naraku responded politely. He had been nothing but polite, even if it wasn't towards the youkai. He had to keep up his facade if he was going to get InuYasha to trust him. He had no idea that he had already accomplished that.  
  
Once InuYasha was done with his water he started to get up. His surpressed a moan of pain that the motion had shot through his head.  
  
"Where are you going? You still need your rest." Naraku said, actually concerned.  
  
"Outside. I'm tired of bring stuck in here." The inu youkai stood up and would have fallen over if Naraku hadn't caught him. When the dizziness subsided enough, InuYasha stood on his own and started to walk towards the shouji. He had stumbled a few times but luckily caught himself. After a while Naraku supported the still wounded youkai and helped him outside.  
  
They eventually got out and Naraku gently lowered InuYasha on the ground so he was leaning against a tree. The silver-haired youkai was breathing heavily and had his eyes tightly closed. "Are you well?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Un, just give me a second." /Yeah/ InuYasha replied breathlessly. He had opened his eyes but quickly shut them, for the world was spinning and he felt nauseous. The movement had only caused his headache to grow even worse.  
  
Naraku sat down next to the youkai once more, except this time a lot closer. He repeated soothing words to help him.  
  
_That was harder than I thought it would be._ InuYasha thought disappointed. He didn't think it would take so much effort just to walk outside. It wasn't that far after all.  
  
InuYasha finally opened his eyes and was relieved to find everything still. He looked over at Naraku who looked worried. "I'm fine now." He reassured.  
  
"If you say so." Naraku said, not entirely convinced. The look in InuYasha's eyes alone told him otherwise, but he decided it would be best not to question farther.  
  
He followed InuYasha's gaze, that had turned upward and looked at the sky. It was night, with a cloudless sky so all the stars were out. They were shinning brilliantly with the crescent moon . A slight breeze washed over the two.  
  
They sat there for hours without speaking, just looking at the beautiful sight before them. InuYasha finally looked away from the sky to Naraku. It seemed like he was going to say something, when he all of a sudden leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Naraku was surprised to say the least and didn't know how to respond.  
  
InuYasha pulled away when he realized Naraku wasn't kissing him back and thought that he had just made a huge mistake. He had kissed him before he could stop himself. Naraku had just been so kind to him and took great care of him. He couldn't help but fall for him.  
  
The youkai bowed his head in shame only to have it pulled up by Naraku. The black-haired man kissed him. They broke apart and Naraku said, "Gomen. I did not know how to respond. I was shocked." /I'm sorry./  
  
"There is no need to apologize. I should not--" He was cut off by a passionate kiss.  
  
Naraku pushed InuYasha back so they fell onto the ground with Naraku on top.  
  
InuYasha moaned when Naraku planted kissed along his collarbone and gently caressed him. The thought that this was wrong never crossed his mind. Why would it after all? He really didn't care if it was or not, to him it felt right and that's all that mattered.  
  
All of a sudden InuYasha felt a sharp pain in his head and let out a cry of pain, not being able to stop it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naraku had stopped undoing the youkai's robes and asked. He had done nothing to hurt him so was puzzled.  
  
"S-sorry. I just.... got a sharp pain... in my head." InuYasha apologized still feeling the pain. He truly was sorry for stopping him, it really had felt good; he didn't know where the pain had come from.  
  
"It's alright. You should get back inside and rest anyway. You are still injured." Naraku said understandly. He thought it was odd though, neither had done something to hurt the youkai so he shouldn't have been in pain. _Maybe it was too soon for him to be moving about._  
  
Naraku carefully helped InuYasha up and lead him inside. This time supporting him from the beginning, he didn't want to risk a fall, especially since the youkai seemed a bit more dazed than before.  
  
They got to the room that InuYasha was using and Naraku once more carefully lowered the inu youkai onto his futon. "I shall be back."  
  
InuYasha nodded and surpressed a wince at the movement. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _It wasn't this bad before._ The pain was so great that he felt really nauseous. He had only thrown up once since the head injury and that had been shortly after he had woken up for the first time. He was afraid he woudl do so again though.  
  
The silver-haired youkai brought his uninjured arm up to his head and placed it across his forehead, hoping to relieve himself of the pain, to no avail.  
  
He was startled when a hand touched his arm and he jumped. "Sorry to frighten you but you need to drink this. It shall help ease your pain." Naraku said, having returned with a cup full of some type of liquid.  
  
InuYasha reluctantly sat up with the help of Naraku and slowly drank. True to Naraku's word the pain did ease up, however, it did not leave.  
  
"Rest now." Naraku said soothingly.  
  
"Can you stay with me, at least till I fall asleep?" He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he felt more relaxed when the crimson-eyed man was close to him.  
  
"Of course." Naraku decided that he would stay the night with InuYasha and figured the youkai wouldn't mind so got under the covers with him.  
  
InuYasha was taken aback by his behavior. Though Naraku had been nothing but kind to him, he never thought he would actually stay with him, must less under his own covers! It was more than he asked for, however, he definitely would not turn it down.  
  
Naraku had laid down behind InuYasha and wrapped his arms around the youkai's waist. InuYasha closed his eyes finding the position very comfortable and fell asleep within seconds. Naraku also fell asleep, unwillingly. He couldn't help it since it was comfortable to him as well. He hadn't actually planned on falling asleep. His incarnations were supposed to be coming with news of their mission. However, Naraku's position had been too comfortable and he felt at ease for the first time in months. He didn't care about anything at the moment, besides the body his arms were wrapped around. Thankful that InuYasha had fallen asleep so easily, he allowed himself to do the same.

* * *

Hmmmm... does that mean that Naraku **really **does have feelings for InuYasha? Or is it all just an act? And what was the mission that he sent his incarnations on? All good questions that will.... eventually be answered. :)  
  
Oh, and sry it took so long for the update. I had some personal issues goin' on (not like I usually don't but more so this time) and I didn't really feel like writting. I'm back now though. -=grins=- Updates normally don't take that long. It's been... -=counts the days=- ...12 days since the last udpate! O.O Yeah, that doesn't happen and hopefully never will again.

* * *

Well, how 'bout some review responses.  
  
**Yuna-fantasyx** - Sry, I couldn't use the underscore in your name. Glad ya enjoyed it so much. Hope ya liked this one as well.  
  
**icedragon** - There ya go. :)  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - Thank you much. I hope I don't disappoint you.  
  
**Shinna** - Sry, it took so long but there ya go. Thx for the review. :)  
  
**inulover28** - Yeah, I know the mistakes are pretty bad sometimes, but I type pretty fast so sometimes I miss the mistakes. I do go back through after I post and fix them though. This time I decided to do the translations, even for the less uncommon words. I know that when I read the fics with different languages, like Elvish, it gets on my nerves when I can't understand what they're sayin'. But anywayz.. I'm just talkin' on and on now so I'll shut up. Update your fic soon. :)  
  
Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapt. And I know the char are OOC but what do you expect? InuYasha lost his memory... Naraku's tryin' to be all extra nice... so gimme a break. If any of you cared anywayz. -=sweatdrop=-  
  
**Please Review!**  
  
Ja ne


	3. The Plan Begins

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha, not I. :(

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Naraku/InuYasha

Grrrrr... stupid comp froze on me and I had to re-write it... oh well, at least I hadn't gotten too far.

Review reponses are now below.

Sry about all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

/indicates translations/

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

Chapter Three

The Plan Begins

* * *

"Where is he? He's been missing for a few days now," Kagome asked. She had returned through the well expecting to find InuYasha waiting for her as usual. However, she found the others instead.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had returned shortly before Kagome, also finding no one by the well. InuYasha always waited for Kagome when she was supposed to be coming back, he had even gone back to her time in order to get her when she was late.

"I don't know. He should be back by now," Miroku said, worry clearly heard in his voice.

"He has probably gotten himself in trouble again," Sango stated.

"What if he really has? We need to find him," Kagome said, despairingly.

"How can we?" Shippo added his own thoughts. "We have no idea where he could have gone."

"Kaede-sama, do you have any ideas?" Kagome asked, hoping the old miko would know. She had known him the longest. They had all gone to Kaede's once they realized that InuYasha was missing.

"Nay, child." Kaede thought for a moment. "Perhaps he went into the forest, knowing him he went to search for the shards."

They all sighed heavily. It would be a challenge to find him, especially if he went to the forest, which was most likely. However, they wouldn't just abandon him. They couldn't. For all they knew InuYasha could be lying somewhere injured or even close to dying.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shrugged. "I know he was waiting for her for a long time."

"Well, let's get going," Kagome said, walking out of Kaede's house. "Arigatou, Kaede-sama."

"Good luck, my child," the miko called after them. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling about all of it.

_I hope nothing terrilbe has happened to him._ They all thought along the same lines about InuYasha while walking to the forest.

* * *

"My lord, that miko and her companions have entered the forest," Kagura announced to Naraku.

"They know nothing of InuYasha's lost memories, right?" the dark-haired man questioned.

"Aye, Naraku-sama," she answered obediently. She hated being stuck under Naraku's control but wasn't able to get free so she had to endure his presence. She had to admit that he was getting softer since the other night when she had found him sleeping with the inu youkai. That had certainly surprised her, to say the least.

"Thank you. You may leave," Naraku dismissed the wind sorceress.

Naraku was lucky that InuYasha was still sleeping, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the chance to speak with Kagura. Things that they had to talk about had to be spoken without him overhearing.

_We shall have to pay a visit to your old friends later,_ he thought looking at the sleeping form of the youkai.

The crimson-eyed man watched InuYasha sleep for a while, admiring him. He had to admit he felt something for the youkai, whether it was relationship wise or not he didn't know. He'd never say it aloud though.. well, not to Kagura or any of his incarnations. He couldn't let them think he was getting soft, having no idea of what Kagura already thought. He could tell InuYasha though, after all, he had to have him stay on his side. He had practically become his... lover? Possibly. They had made out the other night and he was sure it would have gone farther if not for the pain that the youkai suddenly experienced.

Naraku was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet moan, showing that InuYasha was waking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the silver-haired youkai. He seemed a bit disoriented when he opened his eyes and it looked as though he couldn't see that well.

As if to prove his point InuYasha said, "Kagome?" Closing his eyes after and falling back asleep.

Naraku's eyes widened. _Kagome?_ he thought surprised. _Does that mean he remembers now? No, he cannot, that would ruin everything._ Naraku decided that he'd just have to wait until the youkai woke up again. Then he would see if he knew that he had even woken up in the first place.

Hours later InuYasha showed signs of waking again. The youkai's eyes finally opened, seeming no less clear.

"I see you are finally awake again," Naraku said, hoping his memories really weren't back.

InuYasha groaned and brought his hand up to his head with his good arm. He slowly looked up at Naraku. "Why does everything look so fuzzy?" the youkai asked with a pain-filled voice.

"Your injury must be acting up again. I shall return with something for your pain." _So far no signs,_ Naraku thought relieved.

InuYasha didn't respond; just closed his eyes again, trying to will away the throbbing in his head.

Shortly after Naraku had left he came back carrying a cup. He helped InuYasha sit up so he could drink the contents.

"Arigatou," the inu youkai said gratefully. The drink having eased most of the pain he could now see pretty clearly. He looked up at Naraku again.

Naraku was anxious to see how InuYasha would react when he looked at him. He was pleased when he found the youkai kissing him. Surprised... but pleased. The kiss turned passionate when InuYasha ran his tongue along Naraku's mouth, begging for entrance, which he was glad to give.

"Sorry, for interupting," Kagura apologized to get Naraku's attention, "but they're close now." She said this after getting over her shock at seeing the two embracing each other and kissing. She had been surprised before when Naraku had slept with the youkai the whole night but surprised was an understatment now. She easily concealed it though.

The two jumped, startled by the wind sorceress. They had been too wrapped up in each other's presence to notice her.

"Very well. However, next time give some kind of warning before you just walk in," Naraku stated rather sharply. It was the first time that InuYasha had heard him respond with something other than politeness. He quickly shook it off though, he was curious as to who these people were.

After Kagura left he asked, "Who was she talking about?"

"People that... Well, let's just say they aren't too fond of me," Naraku answered, "and they wish to kill me."

"Doushite?" /Why?/ InuYasha asked, getting angry. Why would anyone want to kill Naraku? He was kind and caring to people.

"A misunderstanding," Naraku easily lied to the youkai. "They think I killed some friends of theirs and won't listen to me." He hoped this would make him fight against the miko and her friends and also make him not listen to what they would say to him. They would surely try to convince him that they were friends. "I must go and stop them from coming here. I cannot allow them to harm you."

"Let me help you."

"Iie, you are still injured." /No/

"I will not sit here while you go fight. I do not want to lose you," InuYasha said, not knowing who Naraku was going against, how powerful they were or even how strong Naraku was in the first place.

"Very well, but you must be very careful. I do not wish to lose you either." Naraku walked to the corner of the room, picked something up and brought it to InuYasha.

The silver-haired youkai just stared at the object and felt a familiar sensation run through his body when he touched it.

"I picked it up when I found you unconscious. I thought it might belong to you." Naraku said, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by giving it to him. It could trigger a memory, if not all. InuYasha needed some type of protection though, just in case. "Do you know if it is yours?" He, of course, already knew the answer, but he couldn't let InuYasha know that.

The youkai ran his finger along the blade and then picked it up holding it in front of him. He then knew it was his. He couldn't discribe it, he just knew. "Hai, it is." /Yes/

Naraku sighed in relief. It seemed as though he didn't remember yet. _It's alright for him to know it's his. It does pulse when in his grasp after all. I'm sure he can feel it,_ he reassured himself. "You can use it for defense when we go out there."

"Tetsusaiga," InuYasha whispered.

"What's that?" Naraku asked, surprised that the youkai could actually remember such a little detail.

"The sword in my hands," he whispered again.

"How do you know?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I just do."

"Alright. Well, if you are going to go out there with me you must promise to come back if the pain returns."

_Promise._ Why did he have a feeling that he recently made a promise?

"InuYasha." Naraku placed his hand on the youkai's arm, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Nan desuka?" /What?/ He had lost all previous thoughts about the possible memory.

"You must promise to return if the pain becomes too much," Naraku repeated firmly. _I hope his memories are not coming back to him._ He looked at the youkai. _Well, it doesn't seem like they are returning now, if they were.  
_  
"Oh, right. Yeah, I promise," InuYasha said, and he would try his best to keep it but if Naraku got in too much trouble he'd go help him in a heartbeat.

"Before we go, change into these. I do not think you wish to go out in that." InuYasha was wearing some type of robe and had been since he had woken up. He didn't think anything of it though. He wondered where his clothes were from when he had first arrived, he knew he wasn't wearing this.

Naraku saw the confusion on InuYasha's face and knew it was about his clothes. "The clothes from when I first brought you here were torn and covered in blood."

InuYasha nodded and gratefully accepted the clothes that Naraku handed him. They were a dark blue with silver edges and had a dark red sash.

"I shall be waiting for you outside," Naraku said and turned to leave. He hoped that InuYasha was really up to this. He didn't want the youkai to collapse during battle. _If there will be one. I doubt his friends would attack him even if he attacked them.  
_  
"Kagura," Naraku called once outside.

"Yes, Naraku-sama?" she said, as if coming out of no where, however, it didn't startle Naraku in the least.

"If InuYasha is to collapse during battle, quickly take him back inside." Not only did he not want InuYasha to get hurt but this way the miko couldn't take him back with her.

"Of course." Seeing that Naraku had nothing else to say she used her wind to lift the feather that she sat on and left.

Naraku sat down and leaned against the house waiting for InuYasha, hoping this wasn't a big mistake. He really didn't want harm to come to InuYasha.

* * *

Guess we'll just have to see what'll happen during the battle. Who knows, maybe InuYasha's memories will return. Maybe he'll attack his former friends. Maybe InuYasha will fall unconscious before he can do anything. So many possibilities. -=grins=-

Well, at least you didn't have to wait too long for this update... only... what? A day! :) See.. not long at all. Next prob'ly won't take too long either. I normally do one chapt of LOTR and then one of this and so on.

Okey, well let's do the review reponses now. :)

**ingra-of-mordor** - Thx for the review. Hope ya liked it. :)

**Shinna** - Well... yeah, there it is.

**TheWindsLonelyCry** - Hehe... glad I made you happy. :) Hope ya loved this one as well.

Mmmm...maybe I updated too soon.. I only got three reviews. :( Oh well, I'm just happy that I'm gettin' some. ;-)

_**Plz Review!**_

Ja ne


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer**: Hmmmm... I own... nothing.  
  
**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Naraku/InuYasha  
  
Review reponses are now below.  
  
Sry about all grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
  
/indicates translations/  
  
My friend and I stayed up the whole night, swapping manly stories, and in the morning we made _waffles_. -=grins=- Sry, couldn't resist. I know, I'm a baka... We really did stay up all night though. :) It was good fun.

* * *

**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Meetings**

**  
**

* * *

"Here drink this first. It should keep the pain away." Naraku handed InuYasha another drink. "I do not want you to fall unconscious during battle."  
  
InuYasha had changed into the clothes that Naraku had given him and then met him outside like he had told him. He had a little difficulty changing, for his arm was stiff but it no longer pained him as much as before, which was a very good sign considering what they were about to do.   
  
The dark-haired man thought it would be best if the youkai were to take something for the pain now so they had gone back inside. InuYasha accepted the drink since he knew it would be best. He quickly drank it and set it onto the floor by the things Naraku had used to make it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Naraku asked the inu youkai, who merely nodded in response. "Then let us go."  
  
Both of them started to walk to the miko and her friends. InuYasha didn't know why but his heart was pounding in his chest, and it wasn't from fear. Naraku, who was walking next to him, noticed this so turned InuYasha's head and kissed him. The youkai relaxed, his heart slowing its pace back to normal, as he returned the kiss. They stopped when they heard some gasps.  
  
Naraku and InuYasha turned to find four people, two guys and two girls, with an animal on one of the girl's shoulders. All of them looked shocked and stood in place wide-eyed.   
  
The girl with black hair and what he thought was weird clothes spoke up first. "I-InuYasha, what... what's going on?" She coudln't believe her eyes. InuYasha, the man she was in love with, had been kissing their enemy!  
  
The three next to her just stood there also wanting to know the answer.  
  
When the girl had said his name his heart skipped a beat. Then he felt Naraku squeeze his hand in reassurance and he regained his composure. "How do you know my name, wench?" He remembered that these people were here to kill his Naraku.  
  
The four people were taken aback by InuYasha's cold behavior. "What do you mean? I've known you for months. We're friend. Remember, I'm Kagome." She could feel tears threatening to spill but she wouldn't allow it.  
  
The silver-haired youkai looked up to Naraku giving him a questioning glance. The crimson-eyed man merely shrugged, pretending he had no idea what was going on. Inwardly, he smirked in satisfaction. None of InuYasha's memories had came back.  
  
The taller man, wearing robes, noticed how close the two in front of him were. It was almost as if.. no, they couldn't be. But, they had been kissing when they first arrived. He also noticed the different clothes that his friend was wearing. Why would he change his clothes? Nothing made any sense. "Naraku, what have you done to him?" Anger could be heard clearly in his voice.  
  
"Do not talk like that to him." The inu youkai spat at him, angered by the way the man questioned him. "He did nothing but help me."  
  
At InuYasha's harsh tone directed at them, Kagome finally let her tears fall, silently. She couldn't believe any of this.  
  
The youkai's heart skipped again at the sight. It seemed so familiar and somehow he knew that he hated to watch the clear liquid run down the girl's face. He could feel his headache returning but it wasn't because of some memories, for nothing was coming back to him.  
  
Naraku watched as the thoughts ran through InuYasha's head. The youkai looked up at him and he could tell the pain was back. _Better finish this off quick._ He thought. He looked up at the one called Miroku when he tried to get through to InuYasha once more.  
  
"What do you mean, 'he helped you?' If you mean planting false thoughts in your head then.. yeah, he did." The priest said, one fist clenched at his side and the other wrapped tightly around his staff, knuckles turning white. "Do you even know who we are? Or did that bastard poison your mind too much?"  
  
That sent InuYasha over the edge. He left Naraku's side and quickly ran for the man that spoke such against him.  
  
Before he could prepare himself, InuYasha had punched him and he was on the ground. He brought his hand up to his face, in surprise, to where the youkai had punched him.  
  
"Don't you **ever **say anything like that about him **ever** again!" InuYasha commanded through his teeth.  
  
"Well, do you know my name? And what about theirs?" The man said, pointing to the others and standing up. He wanted InuYasha to admit that he didn't know. Maybe, by doing so he could figure out that Naraku was using him. Or something like that. He just knew that the youkai in front of him didn't know who they were by the way he looked at all of them.  
  
The inu youkai didn't repsond; just stood there staring at them, trying to recall their names. "See! he has poisoned your mind against us!" The priest spoke out once again, at the confirmation of his friend's memories of them or rather no memories.  
  
"I told you already! He did nothing to me!" The youkai shouted. Tiring of this game the priest was playing with him, he punched at him again.  
  
This time the man was prepared and dodged the swing.  
  
"InuYasha, that's Miroku. Don't you remember?" One of the girls shouted from behind them.  
  
The silver-haired youkai fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.   
  
Naraku was about to run for the injured youkai when he stopped groaning in pain and started to chuckle. "You fools, stop trying to trick me. I know full well that is all you're trying to do. I never have and never will know who you are." He said evilly; standing up.  
  
Naraku smirked. _Even better than I planned._  
  
Miroku stared at him. _It's just one surprise after another._ He thought, none too happy. InuYasha's laugh had sent a chill running down his spine.  
  
The others took a small step back at InuYasha's tone. It terrified them, for they had never heard him talk like that, not even to their enemies. "InuYasha, you have to know who we are!" Kagome said, dispairingly, trying to reach him. "Remember, they're Sango and Shippo." She tried to help him, pointing at the two remaining companions.  
  
The inu youkai stared. All the names sounded familiar but he didn't care at the moment. Sure, he wanted his memories to return, however, these four came to kill his Naraku and he wouldn't forgive them for it. He wouldn't let them kill him either. "Enough of this! I will not allow you to harm Naraku! I know that is why you came here." He finally decided to start up the fight that they came for. He launched himself at Miroku, who was still standing in front of him.  
  
The priest quickly put up his staff, seeing the youkai coming in for the attack. "We came for you, InuYasha; not him." Miroku said, while blocking the fast attacks.  
  
"I will hear none of it!" He said, continuing his assault; making his attacks even faster.  
  
"You must. You--" Miroku cried out in pain as InuYasha's claws ripped through his skin.  
  
InuYasha felt something deep within him when he heard the priest scream, but he couldn't place it. He just knew it was something bad.  
  
Naraku just sat back and watched the scene unfold before him. Everything was working out perfectly.  
  
"Miroku!" The three others shouted, concerned for the priest's life. They ran up to Miroku and stepped between him and InuYasha.  
  
"Stop InuYasha. I don't know what Naraku told you, but we are not your enemies." Sango said. They refused to fight him, even if he was going for the kill. They'd block and that was all. Never would they hurt their friend in their right mind.  
  
InuYasha could feel his headache growing steadily worse. He swayed on his feet. Then tried to regain his control on his body. He would not show weakness in front of these people, who claimed to know him.  
  
Naraku was ready to run to InuYasha should he need help. He had seen him sway on his feet and was worried.  
  
The four frowned, also noticing how InuYasha had swayed and seemed to lose focus on the things around him for a second. What was going on? And had InuYasha willingly joined Naraku's side? Or was he forced? They had to find out. But.... how?  
  
"Get up and fight." The inu youkai demanded, pushing his pain aside. He would stop them from harming Naraku. Nothing would stop him from accomplishing this, especially not a headache!  
  
"We will not fight you!" Kagome shouted more tears falling silently down her face.  
  
"Then die!" InuYasha said, going for the final attack.  
  
Kirara suddenly turned into the larger cat form and stood in the way. She struck out at InuYasha, catching him on his injured arm. She hadn't wanted to hurt him but had no choice. She had to protect Sango and the others. They weren't going to fight back and were unprepared so she had to do something.  
  
"InuYasha!" They all shouted worried, when the youkai collapsed and screamed in pain. The wound was minor so why was he in so much pain? They looked over to see Naraku running towards the fallen youkai that was hissing in pain. They were all surprised since it looked like Naraku was genuinly concerned. How could that be? The dark-haired man had never shown concern for any of the other people he sent against them.  
  
The four watched as Naraku knelt next to the injured youkai and asked if he were alright. He got no reponse, but a whimper of pain. "He was already injured, you fools!" Naraku said, totally out of character to them. What had happened these past few days?  
  
"What do you mean? Where?" Kagome asked concerned. They had seen no wounds before. None of them would have acted as such if they had. They would have immediately given him some aid.  
  
Naraku ingnored them. By the looks of it the pain in InuYasha's head had grown too much for him to handle. It wasn't his arm bugging him, that could clearly be seen, for he was holding his head once more in his hand. _The medicine's affect much have worn off._ He thought deeply concerned. "Hold on, InuYasha. Stay awake. You can't sleep yet." He said aloud to the struggling youkai.  
  
The others could only stare in shock. _He really does care!_ They all thought. It was clear that his concern was true. It was shown on his face and could be heard in his voice. Unless he was a very good actor then he cared deeply for the youkai.   
  
InuYasha faintly heard Naraku and tried his hardest to listen, however, the pain was too great. It was like someone was stabbing him with a knife that had just came out of a fire and had a red-hot tip. Over and over again the stabs were repeated. He let out a shrill scream and finally gave into the painless darkness.  
  
Naraku caught InuYasha as he fell forward. _I knew this was a mistake. I should not have let him come with me, though, it was amusing for a while._  
  
"Stay back!" The crimson-eyed man suddenly commanded. He had seen the others approach from behind to check on their fallen friend.  
  
They halted, knowing Naraku was very powerful. He also had InuYasha in his arms and even though he seemed to care for him he could do something to the youkai very easily. They instead questioned him. "What's wrong wtih him? Is he alright?" They asked, concern lacing their voices.  
  
"He will be." With that Naraku put one arm under InuYasha's knees and his other under his back and lifted him.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Naraku didn't respond, only got up and took off back to his house with InuYasha securely in his grasp. "Come back!" They shouted and started to run after them. However, it was no use, for Naraku was too fast for them, including Kirara.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees in defeat, burying her face in her hands she once again let tears stream down her face.

* * *

I think that some of it was messed up and I'm sry. I kept gettin' interupted when I was tryin' to type this up. Peoples.... -=sighs=- Well, it's finally out now (obviously), and I hope you all enjoyed it.

_Review Responses:_  
  
**inulover28** - Thanks... I really appreciate it. Yeah, I normally don't read n/inu either but this sounded like it would be pretty interesting to type up. -=shrugs=- Yeah, the site does get annoying when it does that... so, I know how it is too. I hate it when it does that too. Yay! I love your fic. Poor Shun though. -=sniff sniff=-  
  
**Inuyasha Luver** - Thank you much. Hope ya enjoyed it! :)  
  
**TheWindsLonelyCry** - well, there it was. :)  
  
**Shinna** - Well, they definitely didn't react that well. Yeah, they do seem that way don't they. -=grins=-  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - I'm glad ya are. And I hope you still do. hehe...  
  
This was goin' to be out sooner but my friend came over so I couldn't type it up... gomen. It is out now though. -=grins=- I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Plz review, even if it is only to tell me what I can do to improve. Just don't flame plz.  
  
**_Plz Review!!_**  
  
Ja ne


	5. Reflections

**Disclaimer**: I own InuYasha.. he's mine I tell ya. Okay, maybe not..... -=sniff sniff=-  
  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, Naraku/InuYasha  
  
Review reponses are now below.  
  
Sry about all grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
  
/indicates translations/  
  
I'm soooo sry everyone. My friend came over for like a week, and then I have a volleyball tournament thingie, ontop of practices. I've also been in a really big drawing mood, which I haven't been in one since, like.... forever.... Oh, and by the way, I do have some posted on nightshadow131 . deviantart . com (no spaces.. obviously) and one my site (look at profile). My friend also went to my dad's house with me so I couldn't update. And I also went to Ocean Shores for like four days (got back on the 15thish) and then my friend came over again. I finally got a chance to update today though.... yay! -.- I'm so sry again... I don't mean to make you guys wait forever. Usually my updates are a lot faster.... I think I said that on one of the other chapts as well, but they really aren't that long of a wait. Finally though, here's chapt 5.

* * *

**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Reflections**

****

* * *

Sango was tying a bandage around Miroku's arm from where InuYasha had clawed him. It had just stopped bleeding since it had been fairly deep. They had brought healing supplies with them because they had been expecting to find InuYasha injured when they went to find him.   
  
Kagome hadn't spoken since the encounter with InuYasha and Naraku. She hadn't even moved, however, she had stopped crying. The shock of the inu youkai's obvious relationship with the one that had caused so much pain to everyone in their group. Sango with the death of her faimly and village and the control Naraku had over her brother. Miroku had the wind tunnel. InuYasha with Kikyou's "betrayal." All of them were caused by the very one that the youkai had been kissing when they first found him. Kagome still couldn't believe it. How could InuYasha even go near the despicable creature?!  
  
The young miko felt new tears threatening to fall but held them back. _I will not allow myself to cry again!_ She thought determinedly. She'd already cried almost the whole time while they were talking to InuYasha and then some after. She had enough of crying.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome. We'll get him back." A small voice said confidently.  
  
Kagome, who had her legs drawn up to her chest and her head burried in her arms, looked up at the small youkai. "Thanks, Shippo, but I think this one's going to be harder than it seems. The look in InuYasha's eyes while looking at Naraku...." She trailed off, her voice and eyes showing the intense sorrow she felt.  
  
His look. She had seen it before. One of love. InuYasha used to have the same look, but less intense while talking about Kikyou. It was a lot more strong now though. _Whatever Naraku did really worked._ Kagome thought, and burried her face in her arms again.   
  
Shippo could only watch her helplessly, not knowing what he could do to help the distressed miko.  
  
Kagome felt a hand on her back, trying to give reassurance. "Shippo's right. We will get him back no matter what it takes." Miroku said, determinedly. He swore he'd keep to that too.  
  
"Th--" Kagome stopped mid-word and turned to Miroku. She smacked him, angry. Then she stood and walked away from them.  
  
Sango immediatly knew what had happened. "Miroku! How could you even think about doing that at a time like this?!" The youkai slayer yelled furious.  
  
Miroku had tears pouring down his face; over the hand print left by Kagome's hand. "They have minds of their own." He said holding up a twitching hand.  
  
"He will never learn." Shippo muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

"Do you need assistance, Naraku-sama?" Kagura asked, feigning politeness.  
  
"Iie. Go." Naraku said, impatiently while gently laying down the still form in his arms.  
  
Kagura left without another word, grateful to be away from her "master."  
  
"Wait." Naraku called out remembering something.  
  
The wind sorceress turned to him, irritated.  
  
"Could you get my herbs ready and bring them to me?" The crimson-eyed man asked politely for once; never taking his eyes off the still unconscious form in front of him.   
  
Since he always commanded her to do things she was slightly taken aback. "O-of course, Naraku-sama." She left to get the herbs.  
  
"InuYasha." Naraku tried to wake the inu youkai. Fortunately, the wound he had received was minor and had already stopped bleeding, he'd just have to put some herbs on it to make sure it didn't get infected. That would have to wait though. "Come on InuYasha. You must wake." He tried again.  
  
Kagura soon returned with the herbs, bandages, and some water that would surely be needed. She had heard him outside the door trying to wake InuYasha and heard nothing but worry in his voice. A sure sign that his feelings were true and not something that he pretended so the youkai would stay on his side. But what could have changed Naraku's feelings? She knew before that he had despised InuYasha and wanted him to suffer as much as possible. What could have happened? Her feelings about the inu youkai hadn't changed any; she still didn't like him. She'd put up with him though. He made Naraku more caring and less harsh.  
  
The wind sorceress had handed the items to Naraku and watched as he still tried to rouse him and put the herbs onto his arm. She left soon after, seeing that Naraku had no need for her to be there.  
  
After a while when Naraku was just about to give up InuYasha finally twitched, showing that he his consciousness was finally returning. "That's it. Come back, InuYasha." Naraku said, comfortingly.  
  
InuYasha moaned and tried to open his eyes. He finally managed to open them but saw only blurry images. The youkai quickly closed them. The pain in his head may have decreased but it still wasn't gone. "N-Naraku?" He whispered weakly.  
  
"Hai. I'm here." He was worried about InuYasha's condition. _He should not be this weak nor in this much pain_. "Do not fall back asleep. Stay awake... for me."  
  
InuYasha let out a weak cry of pain when the pulsing in his head increased once again.  
  
"Here." Naraku was scared by InuYasha's behavior and decided that he shouldn't waste anymore time and give him the herbs. Naraku helped InuYasha into a sitting position, which he noticed did nothing to help the poor youkai's headache, when he let out another weak whimper. _The battle probably made the head injury worse._ Naraku thought with regret. He should have never let InuYasha go with him. He could have handled them on his own. This he knew of for sure.  
  
When InuYasha was done drinking it Naraku gently laid him back down and set the cup to the side, for later use.  
  
"You mustn't sleep yet." The dark-haired man commanded softly, when he saw the inu youkai's close his eyes. He knew he was tired but he had to make sure no further damage was done to his memory.  
  
InuYasha wearily opened his eyes, half-way, not able to manage anything else. He could barely think straight or even understand what Naraku was saying to him. He had to think for a while first.  
  
"InuYasha, doyou remember what happened before you passed out?" Naraku questioned, hoping the answer was a yes, otherwise, he wouldn't remember "running" into the miko and her friends. They'd have to go through everything again. _That could prove to be amusing though._  
  
His worry grew when he saw InuYasha just slowly close his eyes; not giving any sign that he had even heard the question. "InuYasha. InuYasha." He tried to get his attention. Noticing how the youkai's eyes didn't even flutter he began to panic. He shook him a little and repated his name; still getting no response. He thought for a moment. "Koi."  
  
That got InuYasha's attention, for his eyes fluttered and opened slightly. Naraku had never called him that. The youkai had also never been called that by anyone and had already been trying to open his eyes sice he heard Naraku's pleas. He was just too tired, and when Naraku called him that it had surprised him.   
  
The dark-haired man smiled down at his youkai. "Do you remember?"  
  
InuYasha stared at him questioningly, not able to speak.  
  
Naraku was able to tell what the silver-haired youkai meant by the stare and answered, "What happened before you passed out?" He asked again.  
  
InuYasha struggled to recall. Then he seemed to be in pain as images passed through his mind. A gril crying. His claws ripping through the flesh of some priest. Another girl talking to him. Then some large cat attacking him. Him fallling to the ground in pain. Then everything went black.  
  
"InuYasha!" This alarmed Naraku. He wasn't expecting to get this type of reaction. Did this mean that he didn't remember? That it was too much for him to try and think about it?  
  
After the memories from before ran through his head the inu youkai once again gave into the darkness, unable to prevent it and welcoming it.

* * *

Kagome walked behind the others. They had decided that they should go into the direction that they thought Naraku had gone. They just had to find InuYasha!  
  
Kagome let out a small sob when the image of Naraku and InuYasha kissing ran through her mind once more. She jsut couldn't believe it! What had happened between them? And did she mean nothing to InuYasha anymore? It seemed as though he'd forgotten about all of them. He probably forgot about Naraku as well. I mean, why else would he kiss that bastard? Unless Naraku had done something to him, which was very possible. InuYasha had said that he didn't and that he only '**helped**' him but how would he know if he had done soemthing to him in the first place?  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. _Too many questions! And the more you think about everything, the more confusing everything gets._ Kagome thought, walking along, looking at the ground. _How did all this happen anyway? I must speak with him again. The sooner the better._ She had no idea what Naraku could be doing to InuYasha. For all she knew he could be feeding him more false thoughts.  
  
_I just need to stop thinking about this for a while._ She thought, but no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept returning to InuYasha. The kiss that she had seen between the two kept coming up too, which definitely didn't help matters.  
  
Sango looked back at the miko and saw how depressed she looked. She looked over at Miroku, who was next to her (and behaving for once) and gave him a questioning glance.   
  
The young priest looked back at the miko as well. Then back to Sango. "I don't know what we can do. There really is nothing till InuYasha returns to us." Then he added, with more confidence than he felt. "And he will come back. I will make sure of it!"  
  
Sango smiled up at Miroku. Even if he was a lecherous monk, he did have some good qualities. One of the biggest was how he always looked after his friends and put their life before his own.  
  
Shippo ran back to Kagome, wanting to make her feel better. He jumped up to Kagome for her to catch him, like he always did. She barely noticed in time but still caught him, luckily.  
  
"What are you doing, Shippo?" The miko asked, faking a smile.  
  
"Cheering you up." He answered, with his own smile, though his wasn't fake. Sure , he cared about InuYasha, but right now they couldn't do anything about it. He just wanted to make Kagome feel better and the moment.  
  
Kagome gave a genuine smile this time, glad that Shippo really cared. She hugged him tightly. The miko continued to walk carrying the small kitsune youkai.

* * *

That was a slow chapt and for that I must apologize. Hope it was worth the long wait though.. and I'm so sry... again. I will update sooner this time.. or at least try. I still have volleyball for.. two more weeks and my friend comes over a lot and whenever.. we never plan. I'm not in as much of a drawing mood as I was before though. -=shrugs=- I'll try.  
  
_Review Responses_  
  
**Shoot the Sky** - Ya never know..... -=grins=- Maybe you figured out my plan? Or maybe not? Who knows what I might do? Hehehe....   
  
**MercilessTantalus** - That's the only error, huh? Well, I'm glad that's the only one you found, means you enjoyed the fic. :) I went back and looked and.. wow, there are so many errors. I haven't fixed them... yet. I know, I know... I really should. And yeah, I always mess up on could and should and things with 'ld' at the end. It is due to fast typing as are all my errors. Sry 'bout the long wait.  
  
**Lissa14** - Wow... thx!   
  
**inulover28** - Yeah, I know, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I enjoyed it. I dunno why the reviews don't show up. It showed that you had a lot more than what showed. -=shrugs=- oh well... nothin' ya can do about it.... You reviewed throughout my NAS fic, which I'm not too proud of... so I thought I'd make my reivew show up. -=grins=- Anywayz... I'm so sry about the long wait... I didn't do it on purpose... I swear. This was prob'ly the longest wait. -=sighs=- Oh, yeah, I really liked the chapt for ofmne. I still feel sry for Shun. Update it soon! -=grins=-  
  
**Pancake Bob** - Thx. And sry the update took so long.  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - Yay! And guess what.... I didn't get a lot of emails. I thought you said you'd continously email me if I didn't update soon.. and that certainly wasn't quick. For which I'm so sry. I'm glad ya didn't email me a lot though.. I mean I woulda gotten a lot of emails.... -=sweatdrop=- Anywayz... I'm glad ya like the way this fic is goin'. I hope you still feel that way.  
  
Yay! I got more reviews than I usually do. I think I may have lost some people with how long this update was though. -=sniff sniff=- Oh well.. it was my own fault. I have to go to a volleyball thing and my friend's comin' over later so I won't be able to work on this today. Well, I have to udpate my LOTR fic first than this one, but that's not the point. 18 days. That's how long it took for me to udpate this fic again. I feel so bad for makin' you guys wait so long. :( So sry, plz forgive me...   
  
**_Plz Review!_**  
  
Ja ne


	6. Relaxing and Decisions

**Disclaimer**: Me no own...

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Naraku/InuYasha  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
  
Another long wait.... gomen! To tell ya the truth I have kinda had a writer's block on this fic. I didn't mean to... I swear! However, I do think I got past it... I hope. :-) We'll just have to see. Oh, and, I didn't really think about it before but I was using 'youkai' the whole time when referring to InuYasha, which he is.. but, I shoulda been using 'hanyou,' which is 'half-demon,' in case ya didn't know. I am goin' to use both, just to let you know. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, especially since no one pointed it out, but.. yeah. Everyone calls him a demon anywayz so it's all good, right? Right.

* * *

  
  
**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Relaxing and Decisions**

****

* * *

InuYasha groaned and slowly opened his eyes, thankful for the darkness that surrounded him, showing it to be night. The hanyou noticed that the throbbing in his head and dropped considerably and he could actually think clearly, unlike before.  
  
He was surprised to see that Naraku wasn't by his side. He had always been when he woke up. He shrugged it off though, sure that Naraku had other things to do than wait by his side until he woke up.  
  
InuYasha just laid there thinking about everything, especially the encounter with that miko and her friends, who were, apparently, his friends as well. With no memories it was possible, but.. he didn't know. It also seemed as though they had known Naraku somehow.  
  
_Why do they think so badly of him anyway?_ The hanyou thought, confused. The way they had spoken so harshly towards him showed their obvious dislike of the crimson-eyed man.  
  
iSure, I do not know him that well, but he is caring and took me in without knowing me. Even if I didn't trust him at first he showed me that he could be trusted with how much he took care of me and everything./i He thought about when he first woke up and Naraku was there with him. He still had no idea how he had become injured; he'd deal with it, though. There was no way for him to regain the memories whenever he wanted. He'd just have to be patient, and hope they returned. It was very frustrating, though.  
  
InuYasha was glad that he had ignored his first impression of Naraku. He had gained a great love out of this whole situation and wouldn't want anything else in its place. Although he couldn't remember his past, he'd deal with it so long as he could be with Naraku. The dark-haired man is the only thing he really knew. Everything and everyone he had known he had forgotten about. Even though he ran into the other that had claimed to know him, he had fought them and didn't think they would give him another chance. He didn't really want one anyway. They were trying to kill Naraku, and that wouldn't be allowed. As far as he knew he had no family, either. Naraku was his only family, his only friend - his everything.  
  
The hanyou was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Naraku's footsteps come to his room.  
  
Naraku noticed that InuYasha was thinking about something. _Probably this whole week_. He figured. A lot had happened and he hadn't gotten much of a chance to think since the headaches had been too intense. Naraku was relieved at seeing the inu youkai actually able to stay awake and not pass out from the pain, like so many times before. It didn't seem like he was in any pain at all, which was probably a first in a week or so.  
  
Naraku hated to interupt InuYasha's thinking, but had to. He lightly knocked onto the wood next to him, since the inu youkai was so lost in thought he wanted to get his attention.  
  
InuYasha quickly turned his head to the direction of the noise that had startled him out of his thoughts. He calmed down when he was Naraku standing there, with a tray of food.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you, but I brought something for you to eat." Naraku said, carrying the tray of food to InuYasha. "And do eat, onegai." /please/ He added as an afterthought. The hanyou hadn't been eating much and both knew it wasn't good, but he couildn't help it. The food made him feel nauseous.  
  
InuYasha sighed and accepted the tray of food when Naraku put it in front of him. He knew there was no way he'd be getting away without eating.  
  
The silver-haired youkai sat up and picked at the food for a while. After deciding that his stomache was, thankfully, agreeing with the food, he finished it off quickly. He drank the water that was also given to him. It had some herbs in it to help him, he could tell by the smell alone.  
  
Naraku smiled when he realized that InuYasha was having no problem keeping the food down, for once, and kept eating until everything was gone. His good mood dropped like a rock when he remembered he'd have to ask the youkai about the miko again. He never gave an answer and he really needed to know.  
  
_Is it really that important? _A part voice in his mind questioned.  
  
_-In order for my plan to work... yeah, it is.-_ He answered it back.  
  
_Why do you have to do it? Why can you not just forget about it? Enjoy your time with your.... koi while you can.  
_  
"Naraku....?" He heard a voice from his side. He immediately stopped the arguement with the voice and turned his attention back to InuYasha, who was staring at him. "Hai?"  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka. You wouldn't answer me for a while." /Are you alright?/ InuYasha asked, worried. Naraku had just stared off at the wall and wouldn't respond to him. It was very unusual for the dark-haired man.  
  
"Un, I'm fine." /Yeah/ He noticed that the hanyou was done with the food so picked up the tray and stood up. "I shall be back." Then he left. He could have had Kagura get it, however, he figured he could use the time to think about what he was doing.  
  
InuYasha stared after him, wondering what was wrong. It was obvious there was something. Naraku had never done that before. He thought about going after him but knew that Naraku wanted his space so would let him be.. at the moment. _I will have to ask him later.... and hope that I get an answer._

__

* * *

"We should set up camp for the night." Sango said, seeing that it was going to get dark soon. They had been walking for hours and hours, from morning to night. All of them were exhausted, but didn't want to stop. However, it was too dangerous to try and find InuYasha during the night with all the youkai that came out. If InuYasha were with them it would be no problem at all. As much as Sango hated to admit it, it woudl be a bad a idea for them not to stop. Besides, they all needed the rest.  
  
Kagome was probably happy for about the first minute that Shippo had jumped into her arms; that was it. After, everyone had lapsed into silence so it gave her more time to think. Shippo had tried to start a conversation, but it didn't work too well.  
  
No one had disagreed with the youkai slayer so they started to search for a good spot that would hide them from youkai as much as possible while they slept.  
  
About half an hour later they found an open area that had trees and thick bushes surrounding it. Even if a youkai spotted them, they would have to get past the bushes without making any sound at all. Kirara was alert for any sound that wasn't normal after the others would fall asleep, like every night. InuYasha's senses were sharp, but it was a good precaution, just in case the hanyou somehow didn't hear anyone. Since the he wasn't there she was even more alert.... there'd be no way a youkai would be getting to them.  
  
"Oi, Kagome." /Hey/ Sango called. Once the miko looked to her she asked, "What do you say to a bath? I saw a river not too far back; it looked pretty clean."  
  
The young miko nodded and leaned forward a little so Shippo could jump down.  
  
"Don't you even think about peeking, monk." Sango said threateningly. "If you do I swear I will make it so you will never want to look at women ever again." She finished her threat and pulled Kagome with her towards the river.  
  
"Wow...." Miroku muttered under his breath. "don't want to mess with her today....." _That was some threat._  
  
"I don't think she's kidding either." Shippo whispered to Miroku. He had gone over to him once the women had left, telling him to keep an eye on the priest.  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. "They told you to stay and watch me, did they not?"  
  
"Of course, why would they trust you while they went off to bathe. You have already tried countless times to see them."  
  
Changing the subject Miroku asked, "Is Kagome depressed about InuYasha's behavior?" Right after it was asked he said, "Of course she is. We all are."  
  
"Hai, I couldn't even get her to stay happy for more than a minute. She thinks too much..." Shippo said, sadly.  
  
The two of them had started to gather firewood for when it got too dark. By time Sango and Kagome got back they would probably be needed.  
  
"InuYasha **was** kissing Naraku, after all." Miroku thought for a second about that. "That is strange though. Him kissing the guy that he so desperately hates.. hated, and then passing out from the pain. The injury wasn't even severe...." He trailed off, his voice a mere whisper, sice he was trying to reason things aloud.  
  
"What should we do?" Shippo asked. Both of them walked back to the clearing where their campsite was.  
  
"All we can do is find him and hopefully talk to him. Without Naraku would be a lot easier, but it will be very difficult to get him by himself." He added. "Naraku is probably telling him what to do. We will just have to get him alone.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had already reached the river and stripped their clothes. They had entered the river after seeing that it was more clean than the last river they saw.  
  
The miko was reminded of the terrible thing that Sango had to go through with her brother and Naraku when she saw the scar on her back. The scar also reminded her from a while ago when they caught Miroku and InuYasha spying on them while bathing.. well, they saw them. For once Miroku was actually innocent. A first and only time.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said, getting the miko's attention. She was way too sad and the youkai slayer was going to change that before they got out. Kagome's behavior proved her theory about her loving InuYasha. As if it wasn't obvious already. Sango frowned, copying Kagome's. InuYasha looked like he was in love with Naraku now. iHowever that happened..../iWhat were they going to do about that? What **could** they do?  
  
Sango quickly got rid of these thoughts and focused on making Kagome feel better. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. Miroku promised, as well as Shippo and you know I do too. We won't stop till we find him. **And **get him back." The youkai slayer reassured the miko. "Just relax and enjoy this bath for the time being."  
  
Kagome smiled, a real one, and sighed. "You're right. I should. And I believe you. We will find him." She dunked her head under the water, soaking her long, black hair.  
  
Sango smiled in return and continued her bath as well, glad that she made Kagome happy, at least for the moment. She didn't know how long it would last but it was better than nothing.  
  
After the darkness faded they would resume their search for InuYasha.  
  
iIt couldn't be too much farther. We'll probably find him tomorrow./i Sango hoped, for Kagome's sake more than InuYasha.. he could handle himself, especially since Naraku seemed to really care for him. Kagome, though, was falling apart.

* * *

Well, I guess that one was really slow too, less so than the last chapt though, right? I certainly hope so. Regardless, I still hope it was good. Maybe in the next chapt they'll run into each other again.... We'll just have to see. First I gotta finish the chapt to LOTR. I'm still wanting to put this chapts out sooner. I think it was about the same time as last time. -=shrugs=- At least you're gettin' them, right? -=grins=- Anywayz.. enough of this ish. I'll try to get the next chapt out soon. I know, I know, I said that last time.. sry. :)  
  
_Review Responses:_  
  
**PancakeBob** - Thank you much. :-)  
  
**Shinna** - Sry, it wasn't soon. :(  
  
**Blue Eyed Angel2** - Yeah, I'd have to say that it pretty lucky. I'd be happy if that happened with one of the fics that I'm reading. -=grins=- Thx for the review!  
  
**inulover28** - I had to keep him IC with that.. I mean, it's Miroku! I'd be wrong if I didn't. -=grins=- Actually, I don't have a life.... -.- Oh, yeah, the sequel to your YYH fic sounds like it'll be interesting. Post it soon! :) And your SS fic! -=grins=-  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - Thx is all I can really say. :) We'll just have to see about his memory. I do actually have plans for that, but you'll just have to wait with everyone else. -=grins=-  
  
**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - Interesting name, btw..... Lol.. thx. Hey, I think this would actually be a really good pairing... if Naraku didn't want InuYasha to suffer as much as possible and if InuYasha didn't want Naraku dead.... -.- Naraku and Sesshoumaru would make a good pairing too. :)  
  
**Shoot the Sky** - Lol... maybe he did hit his head.. Or maybe Kagura hit him... O.o -=shrugs=- I dunno.. all of the above. Hehehe.. I love this...  
  
**NiteRainKITsune** - All very good questions. All having an answer that no one knows.... -.- Thx for the review. -=grins=-  
  
**Yks eht Toohs** - Yeah, there should be more fics with them as a pairing. That's actually why I wanted to use them. :) Always good fun in having a pairing like this. -=grins=- I dunno.. maybe.. maybe not...  
  
**Agar** - Lol.. don't we all. I'll try and make Sesshoumaru make an appearance. No garantee, but I'd love to write him in. He's awesome! :)  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Thx... and here ya go. :)  
  
Yayes... don't ask what that is... only really makes sense when you hear it... -.- Anywayz... I got a lot more reviews than I usually do one this fic. Yayness. It's doin' better than my LOTR fic now... -.- That saddens and excites me. -=sighs=- Whatcha gonna do? Well, I'll update as soon as I can. I don't really have volleyball anymore so I have no excuse for not writting.. other than not being able to. And my friend comes over.. but that's it. Sad really. For some reason I can only write over here (my dad's house), which sucks since I only come over here every two weeks. Blah.... I'll shut up now.  
  
_Plz Review!!!  
_  
Ja ne

I'm so pathetic....


	7. Fun and Games

**Disclaimer**: I own some posters... n.n That count for something?  
  
**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
  
Wait wait wait... -=sighs=- Sorry! I've been sick for, like, weeks now... it's really not cool... Then volleyball actually started up again, this time for school though. School started, too. -=sniff sniff=- I really hate school!!! ...with a passion! -.- This is goin' to be a loooong year too.... I can tell already. I also have been drawin'.... not as often as before, though. Hmm.. reminds me.. I need to draw Vash... -=ahem=- That's off the topic... Gah! School takes away my time to be alone... -=cries=- I don't get any anymore... well, only on weekends... grrrr... Sry, enough of me complaining....

* * *

  
  
**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Fun and Games -=grins=-**

* * *

__

_How did this ever happen?_ Naraku thought to himself. He knew that when he had left InuYasha hadn't followed him, since the hanyou knew that he needed his privacy, which he was glad for. He needed some time to sort his thoughts. If it were possible to begin with. No matter how long or hard he thought about it he still couldn't figure how or why he'd fallen in love with InuYasha. He didn't even know when it had happened in the first place. The next thing he knew he really cared and actually loved him. All he knew was that when he had taken the silver-haired youkai under his care he had slowly been falling for him.  
  
_Heh... well, I know why Kikkyou and the young miko_... _Kagome, both fell in love with him._ He laughed dryly at himself. If someone were to tell him that he was going to fall in love with InuYasha only a week ago he could have died of disbelief, and possibly laughter.  
  
_I guess I never trully gave him a chance_. _I was always jealous of him because he had Kikkyou's love. Or maybe..._ He gasped in realization. _Maybe it never was Kikkyou I was in love with, but InuYasha. And I used her to cover it up._ He thought about it and shook his head. _No! That cannot be it.. could it_? Naraku sighed deeply, his thoughts getting him no where. _I could I should get back to InuYasha, the one who's always on my thoughts and will not leave..._

__   
  
InuYasha was starting to wonder. Yes, he had given Naraku time on his own purposely but he didn't think he'd take this long. _Should I actually follow? I do not wish to disturb him, though._  
  
The inu youkai let some time pass. Just when he was about to get up and look for the black-haired man he came wandering in.  
  
"Hey, no walking around for a while. That last battle didn't help your injury any." Naraku said, lovingly. He only wanted the hanyou to recover and by getting up it would only make matters worse. Both of them knew this to be true.  
  
"Gomen Nasai. I was just starting to get worried is all. Speaking of which, how are you doing?" /I'm sorry/ InuYasha asked looking up at the man. He knew that something was bothering him by how he was acting. The silver-haired youkai tried to sit up, feeling weak in the position he was in. As if he weren't in the position enough before.  
  
"What did I tell you? Do not get up." He sat down and set some water next to him that he had brought along to make it seem like he had been doing **something**. Although, he doubted he had fooled the youkai in front of him. "You can drink this later. For now you should just rest."  
  
Naraku leaned forward and kissed InuYasha lightly, but lovingly.  
  
The hanyou grabbed Naraku's by his shoulders and pulled him down ontop of him, wanting more of the man that he rarely got to taste.  
  
Naraku, who was shocked at first, quickly moved to get more comfortable. Instead of leaning over from the side he moved his legs; knocking over the water, and not noticing it. He now had his knees on either side of InuYasha, his hands playing along his skin and with his hair earning a moan from the inu youkai every now and then.  
  
After a few minutes Narku rolled off of InuYasha and next to him. Lifting up the covers he snuggled next to the hanyou.  
  
Breathing heavily, they looked at each other. With one last kiss they wordlessly decided that they would rest. InuYasha cuddled up to Naraku's side and fell asleep with an arm resting on his lover's chest.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, koi." Naraku whispered to the already fast asleep youkai. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. All thoughts about how he fell for InuYasha never crossing his mind.

* * *

Once Sango and Kagome returned from their bathing, Miroku and Shippou had started up the fire, seeing that it was now dark.  
  
_Whatever they talked about must have really helped._ Miroku thought about Kagome. Her attitude had changed drastically. She was now a lot more cheerful and talked with everyone else. Where as before she avoided the conversations; thinking about too many things. It seemed that she was no longer dwelling on the thought of InuYasha not being able to remember them. Now she was thinking that they'd be able to get him back and go from there.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said cheerfully and jumped into the young miko's lap. They had all been sitting around the fire talking for a while. "how are you feeling now?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked up at the small kitsune quickly, thinking that asking that could bring Kagome's mood down again. To their great relief Kagome just smiled and said, "A lot better now. Thanks, Shippou." She looked over at the youkai slayer. "You too, Sango."  
  
"Of course. None of us like seeing you so depressed so I had to help." Sango said, speaking for everyone. She knew that everyone really felt that way so there was no harm in saying that. They all hoped they'd never have to see her in that type of modd ever again, too. They didn't know how she'd reaact to seeing the hanyou again, though. That thinking was for later, however.  
  
"Well, I think we should all get some rest and resume our search in the morning." Miroku stated, standing up to go to his sleeping spot.. away from the girls, of course.  
  
The others nodded and also went to their own spots. They left the fire going so if a youkai were to attack they'd be able to see. The youkai would first have to get through Kirara's defenses though.  
  
Kagome slipped under her sleeping bag and Shippou joined her, like every other night.  
  
"Night everyone." Kagome called out. The others all responded back.  
  
In a way Kagome was looking forward for the morning but in another she dreaded it. Either they would find InuYasha or not. And if they did, would they even be able to convince him that they were his friends?  
  
The miko sighed deeply. _Tomorrow is going tobe one interesting day._ A tear slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Shippou looked up at Kagome's face when he heard her sigh and saw the tear. He decided it was best just to ignore it and get some sleep. It looked like Kagome was doing so anyway.  
  
The small kitsune closed his eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
Miroku, who was fairly close to Sango whispered, "Nice job. Looks like whatever you said helped cheer her up."  
  
The youkai slayer smiled at the monk. "Thanks, but she just needed to relax. I barely said anything."  
  
"But you did. And you're the one that suggested to bathe, am I wrong?" Miroku asked, looking up at the stars that were now shinning through the leaves of the tree they were under.  
  
"I guess not." Sango stood up and slowly walked over to Miroku, who oblivious to her moves.  
  
She sat down and leaned against him. "You know, you can be a sweet guy when you're not being so lecherous. You should really try it more often."  
  
Miroku was shocked by Sango's actions and it took him a while to respond. "Maybe I will." Was his short reply. _Must resist all tempation._ He thought, restraining himself from an easy grope.  
  
The monk went to lean back so as to lie down, not realizing that Sango wasn't paying attention. She lost her balance and fell ontop of him, but made no moves to get up. She blushed the color of InuYasha's haori and quickly picked herself up. Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto him. He brought his other arm around her, embracing her lovingly. He decided against a kiss, thinking it'd be better not to.... for the moment at least.  
  
At first Sango wasn't too happy with the monk for just pulling her onto him, but she relaxed into the embrace. She found it comfortable. The youkai did have to move first since her legs were in an awkward position from trying to get up, however, she didn't move from Miroku. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, lulled asleep by the soothing motions of Miroku running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake, along with Shippou, and saw how Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep.  
  
Miroku stil had his arms wrapped around her, but now Sango's legs were tangled within the monks.  
  
_About time_. Kagome thought about the two, figuring they must have finally let their true feelings for one another to show. The miko really was happy for the two, however, seeing them reminded her of her own relationship problems with InuYasha.. well, it was more than just **relationship** problems now.  
  
Shippou saw the two and was going to say something about it when he looked up and saw Kagome's sad expression. He decided against it.  
  
Sighing deeply, Kagome started to get breakfast reading, with Shippou helping at whatever he could. She let Miroku and Sango sleep longer. _Probably took them a whie to fall asleep, too._ The high school girl thought with a grin.  
  
Once the breakfast was done the two finally awoke. Both ate silently with a blush, Sango's more apparent than Miroku's. They had never intended to let the other two see. They hadn't even known they were **both** going to fall asleep like that in the first place.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Did you guys have fun last night?"  
  
This caused Sango's blush to darken. "We... we did nothing."  
  
The young miko and kitsune burst out laughing at the youkai slayer's expression and embarrassment.  
  
Miroku just stayed quiet, eating his ramen, knowing that whatever he said was going to earn a slap.  
  
Seeing the monk sit there somehow reminded her of InuYasha. _What doesn't_? She immediately became serious. "We need to find InuYasha now."  
  
They all stopped messing around and became as serious as the miko.  
  
"Un, we shall pick-up and leave." /Yeah/ Miroku said in an authoritative voice. No one argued and they started gathering things.  
  
When everything was together and the fire was put out they continued in the same direction they had been traveling before. Sango and Miroku now walking closely together. Shippou was sitting on Kagome's shoulder, talking with her.  
  
Hours later, close to nightfall, they came upon a castle.  
  
"There is an evil aura surrounding this place." Miroku stated, clenching his fist. "This must be it."

* * *

Muahahaha.... -.- Gah! Don't kill me... well... -=ahem=- Anywayz... how'd ya like it? I knew you or at least some of you peoples really wanted the next chapt so I decided to sit down and actually write, though I do need to draw that one pic.... -=shrugs=- Hope ya all like it and plz give me some feedback.  
  
Oh! Hehe... review responses... used to having them at the top and done already... .  
  
**Willow Somers** - Will do. n.n  
  
**SanguraYasha** - Lol.. yeah... thx, btw. Hope ya enjoyed!  
  
**ShadowFire** - I dunno if you actually read the rest or not since your review was for chapt 2, but it's all good. I just wanted to say "thank you so much!" n.n Much appreciated!  
  
**Kurama&KarasusDaughter** - That is true, but still... two bishies! -=grins=- Well, I do already have plans for that already... if everything turns out as I plan. Hopefully it will. I don't really have much planned.. -=sweatdrops=-  
  
**inulover28** - Lol.. yeah, I suppose. n.n What's up with deleting your SS fic anywayz?! Grrr.. on them. That is not cool. I must say that I do like your YYH fic, though.. but still! -=hisses at =-  
  
**Anime Qtie** - I know! -=grins=- And thx. n.n  
  
**Shoot the Sky** - -=grins=- Thx so much! I'll try and post the next chapt as soon as I can. n.n  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - lol.. well, I guess that wasn't really "ultra" soon.. gomen!  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Thanks again! n.n Hope ya enjoyed!  
  
n.n;; Well, there we go. Can't believe I almost forgot to respond to all you wonderful reviewers. -=grins=- thx guys... it's really appreciated! I'll update as soon as I can. Homework and games will get in the way though.. prob'ly games more than homework... -=sweatdrop=-  
  
**_Plz Review!_**  
  
Ja ne 


	8. The Plan is

**Disclaimer**: I own pics!! Pics, pics, pics!

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Naraku/InuYasha _(I want to see a Naraku/InuYasha pic! Anyone know of one? I think I may have seen one, but it had someone else in it too.. )_

Sry about all grammer and/or spelling mistakes.

/indicates translations/

I'm sooo sry I haven't updated this in quite a while. I even updated my LOTR fic twice before this.. -sniff sniff- I didn't do it on purpose.. that one's just easier to write at the moment. Volleyball takes up a lot of my time too.. I'm surprised I was even able to update today since I had a game... -shrugs- That was a crappish game too... oh well... nothin' I can do about it... Thursday will be better! -nod-

Man, this chapt was hard to name for some reason. So it's reeeaaally crappy. n.n But.. it's all good.. possibly..

**Big thx to Master Franny for pointing out a mistake!** **It's much appreciated!** I knew I was goin' to make a mistake like that sometime.. it was bound to happen. -shrugs- Btw, Master Franny.. do send the pic if you would.. n.n Thank you so much! If it still sounds screwed up.. which is very possibly tell me and I'll try to fix it again... n.n

* * *

**Evil Temptations **

Chapter Eight

The Plan is....

* * *

"Hai, but how are we going to do this if we rae to get InuYasha by himself?" Sango questioned wanting to know the plan.

"Anou, I did not really think that far...." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka." Shippou muttered, earning a glare from the monk

"I think that we're either going to have to wait for him to come out here or just head in ourselves." Kagome stated, having no other ideas.

"Yes, however, I do not believe Naraku will let him go outside without being watched, especially since they seem to be.. together." Miroku said, thinking of their encounter.

Kagome lowered her gaze, but knew what Miroku said to be true. InuYasha now loved Naraku. That much was clear by the look in his eyes when looking at the evil man.

"Perhaps we should just head in then." Shippou suggested, hearing no ideas.

Miroku and Kagome sighed. "Un." /Yeah/

They all walked a farther when Kagome suddenly stopped. "Do you think Kirara could get in there undetected?" She paused thinking. The others listening to her intently, thinking she was on to something. "Maybe Kirara could lure InuYasha out.. only him. You think that would work?" She finished the thought.

Shippou smiled, thinking that they finally had a way._ This will make Kagome happy again. No more fake smiles._

"It is worth a try. She is small enough." Sango stated.

They all looked over to the small neko, wondering if she'd do it.

Kirara tilted her head slightly to one side and mewed to show that she would.

Shippou jumped with joy. "I'm sure you can do it, Kirara."

"Hai, one thing, though. Only try to get InuYasha if Naraku is **not** around. Wakarimasuka." /Do you understand?/ Kagome cautioned the youkai.

Kirara mewed again. Seeing that they had nothing else to say she headed towards the house.

"Good luck, Kirara!" Shippou shouted after her, not thinking about any possibly consequences.

"Not so loud, Shippou. Someone could hear. We don't know if Naraku knows we're hear yet." Sango whispered to the kitsune.

_I really hope she can make it._ They all thought, watching Kirara disappear as she got farther away.

Soon after the neko left they retreated behind a tree so as not to be in sight. They didn't want to risk being seen anymore then they had to.

* * *

Naraku had woke up some time ago after falling asleep with InuYasha. When he woke up he found it to be near nightfall, sleeping later than he wanted to, but he didn't really care. Nothing was going on after all. And InuYasha was the most important thing in his life so it really didn't matter.

The black-haired man carefully got up, trying not to wake his sleeping hanyou. He had to untangle InuYasha's hands from his own body, which wasn't an easy task, especially since he wanted the inu youkai to get more rest.

Naraku was finally able to get up so he quietly crept to the shouji; looking back at InuYasha he was relieved to see that he was still sound asleep.

He took care of some personal business and then went to talk to Kagura. He walked outside to meet her, deciding that outside was better in case his lover woke.

"Have you spotted them yet?" Naraku asked about the young miko and her friends, knowing that they would definitely come to search for InuYasha.

"Nay, Naraku-sama. There has been no sign as of yet. I shall keep my watch, though." She kept watch for the miko not only because it was Naraku's command and going against it would have dire consequences against her health. But she also did it because she wanted to keep InuYasha around for as long as possible. Who knew how mad Naraku would get if he lost him. Kagura shuddered just thinking about it.

Naraku, who was looking at the trees for any signs during their conversation, didn't notice the shiver and spoke again. "Very well, please continue the search. Let me know if you see even the slightest clue."

"Aye, Naraku-sama." Then the wind sorceress bowed; then left to return to her post.

* * *

He rolled over in discomfort trying to seek the warmth that had been there not too long ago.

He felt something soft and immediately snuggled into its warmth. Then paused feeling that it was a lot larger than what he was expecting. However, it felt familiar, like he had slept against it before. He found himself drifting off into sleep without even realizing it. He was startled into full consciousness when the soft.. something, let out a low growl, not a menacing one, though.

InuYasha quickly opened his eyes, and saw... fur?_ Fur?_ Naraku definitely did not have fur.

He pulled back and saw that he had been holding onto a large neko youkai. His eyes widened in surprise, never seeing such a creature before and he scooted back, trying to get away.

Before his eyes the creature shifted into a smaller form, one that he actually recognized. _Why did I not know the other form though? _He thought, confused.

"Kirara." He whispered it before even realizing he knew her name.

Now he knew. He knew why it was so familiar sleeping against her. He had done so when injured badly by... his brother, Sesshoumaru. _Brother? I have a brother?_ He was so confused. All his thoughts bringing on another headache.

The inu youkai looked around the room again, not seeing what he was looking for. _Where is Naraku? And how did she even get in here?_ He thought, still searching the room, though he knew his lover was no longer there. He did know that Naraku had been with him for a long time before finally leaving, but.. still, where was he?

If he had the memories of his prior self he would have hated himself for being so dependent on someone, **especially** Naraku.

Kirara mewed quietly to get his attention; once she received it she started walking to the exit.

InuYasha knew that the small youkai wanted him to follow her, but he didn't think it wise. Naraku would get very worried. Kirara would surely be leading him to Kagome and her friends. He didn't really wish to see them again. Last time nothing good came from their encounter.

After thinking it over for a minute he figured he could just see what they wanted. Curiosity still getting the best of him. If it was Naraku's life they wanted he could always take them to meet him.. Death that is. No one was allowed to live if they wished his lover's life.

The hanyou stood up ready to go when a sudden dizziness attacked him.

Kirara saw InuYasha clutch his head as he started to fall. She quickly switched into her larger form and caught him.

InuYasha took deep breaths, trying to calm the dizziness. He was very thankful when it didn't last too long.

"Arigatou." He whispered to the neko youkai.

Kirara looked at him in a caring manor and he knew that she was only concerned for him. She would do everything she could to protect him. They had become very good friends in the time they had known each other. InuYasha didn't know how he knew this... he just did.

Once the, now large youkai, was sure that InuYasha was able to support himself she switched back to her other, smaller form. She'd be less noticable in her smaller form and it was more likely that they'd be able to get back to the others undetected.

When they got outside Kirara started going at a faster pace, not too fast, though, knowing that InuYasha would have a harder time keeping up with her than usual in his weakend state.

At first InuYasha was surprised at the change in pace, but brushed it off, thinking why not get this over and done with faster?

The inu youkai could smell Naraku's scent in the air and had to resist the urge to run to him. All he wanted to do was hold him, however, he thought he'd just go through with what he was doing. Naraku was still pretty far from them so he wouldn't notice. He didn't know if this was good or bad, though. The thought of getting Naraku to go with him never crossed his mind, his headache making thinking hard for him.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Shippou complained. It had been only really minutes, but seemed so much longer. They were all so worried, knowing that so many things could go wrong. They had their doubts and thought that Kirara had been caught after all. Once they thought that they immediately pushed it out of their minds having faith in the small youkai.

"Worry not, Shippou. I'm sure they are just being cautious." Miroku stated wisely, concealing his own doubts.

Kagome was very nervous and would have started pacing by now but decided to contain herself. She also wanted to watch for InuYasha, but if she could see him, then he could see her and who knew what Naraku was doing.

"Wait, I hear someone coming." Shippou said listening intently for the sound. His excitment was very clear, though, he did try to hide it.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw the man before her.

* * *

Gah! Don't kill me!! -hides on the other side of the comp- n.n;; I'm sry, but I just had to leave it right there.. I didn't mean to.. the cat made me do it! -shifts eyes- Yes, yes.. the cat. o.O Aaanywayz.... The next chapt should be.. fun to write... hopefully..

Btw, sry about the extra spelling mistakes.. I was listening to music while typing. And I also screwed up my thumb while tipping in volleyball so.... yeah. I will go back through and fix it... sometime, hopefully soon. n.n;;

_Review Responses!_

**Master Franny** - Heh... dangerous? You have no idea. It's so hard deciding how I want it to end. I still dunno... I will eventually though... whatever happens, happens... -shrugs- Lol... yes, Sesshoumaru.. -joins in the drooling- Naraku, too... -drools some more- n.n Dirty thoughts? What dirty thoughts? I **never** have those... I dunno what you're talkin' about... -grins-

**Sora Kohaku** - -nods- I definitely think so. n.n

**Wyrmses** - Question: why did you read this if you do not like it. Hmmm...? That's all I have to say... have a nice day...

**MoroTheWolfGod** - Sry! It took so long... ;.; I'm a failure.. in every way, shape and form...

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - Oh, believe me I'd have it in there, but I** really** do not believe I could make it right.. like sound good and whatnot. I'm no good at that kinda thing.. or even the kissing scenes for that matter. Never have been and prob'ly never will. Btw, I'm so sry about the long wait.

**Azmidiske** - Lol... thx... I think? n.n

**inulover28** - School sucks so freakin' much!! It's not really school that takes my time away though.. it's volleyball. Seeing that I barely do my homework and I don't get home from my volleyball games 'til around 10 after away games. Buuut... whatcha gonna do? I bet your reaction was a lot worse! I mean, I really liked it and all, it's just that it was **your** fic that was taken off. I know I'd be mad if one of my fics were. FF . net is gettin' to piccy about the fics that are put up.. it's makin' me mad. Well, there was my update now let's see yours... n.n

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Thank you so much! I'm glad I could actually come up with one that was original... I have such problems with that. -sighs-

**Shika-Ruru** - Lol.. then I'm sure you enjoyed the ending of this one even more... n.n;; Don't hurt me...

**ingra-of-mordor** - Thx and sry for the long wait.

**Shoot the Sky** - Lol.. that explaination kinda.. I dunno... But I bet he never did! He didn't I tell ya! He didn't! n.n;;

**Jalison** - Heh... bet ya loved the ending of this chapt then... n.n;;;; Gah.. -runs away-

I'm still **very, very** sry that I didn't update that quickly. But once volleyball is over the updates will be more frequent... I promise. n.n If any of you who don't have an account would like me to send you an email after I update plz let me know. My updates are not at the same times... or even around so it might be easier for you peoples.. -shrugs- Just a suggestion.

_**Plz Review!!  
**_  
Ja ne, minna

I'm still mad they took away the freakin' equal signs... they keep makin' me have to change my actions. What if someone needs to put one in their fic, too... I mean, ya never know.. I'm sure someone has before. Grrr... on this site... though I do like it too.. I'm so confused...


	9. Distraught Accusations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
**Warnings:** Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
  
Sorry guys. I've actually been working on my LotR fic. This one is really hard at the moment. But I figured I should udpate this one since I haven't in so long. Believe me I do feel bad for not updating this one. Don't you want me to figure everything out first, though? I dunno.. I still haven't. This fic is a lot harder and more complicated than I thought it would be. Well, I really hope you all enjoy this chapt! n.n

* * *

  
**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Distraught Accusations**

****

* * *

"How dare you try to take **my** InuYasha from under my nose!" Naraku snarled, menacingly.  
  
The four took a step back, frightened.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Kagome said under her breath.  
  
"Worry not. You shall see Him soon enough." The crimson-eyed man said, slowly advancing.  
  
The others backed up more, but were ready for an attack.  
  
Shippou was trembling and would have ran except his feet wouldn't move. Fear seized him and made it impossible to move even an inch.  
  
Sango was gald she was already prepared for a fight, having her youkai slayer outfit on, her hair tied back, and her Hiraikotsu within reach. She knew the four of them didn't have a chance against Naraku. InuYashsa was always the one to fight these types of battles. However, he wasn't around and wouldn't fight Naraku anyway.  
  
_Kuso! What can we do?_ Miroku thought, trying to come up with something. He thought that Kirara would be able to get in and out without being detected. Either she had been too obvious or they had been. He held his staff at the ready. Unfortunately, he still didn't have full function of his arm from when InuYasha had attacked him. This was a huge disadvatage and weakened their already highly unlikely chance of survival.  
  
Naraku laughed at the sight before him. "You think **you** can defeat **me**?" He laughed louder, just the concept was preposterous.  
  
The four took another step back, even more frightened by the emotionless laughter. They knew they had no chance, but that didn't mean they weren't going to try their luck.  
  
Before Sango knew it, Naraku was in front of her. "Boo." He said quietly. She took a quick step back and he chuckled, loving the look of fear on her face.  
  
The youkai slayer grabbed her Hiraikotsu and put all of her power into the throw, aiming for the monster in front of her.  
  
Naraku stood there still laughing. At the last second he put up his hand and caught the huge weapon with no effort. "Oh, you are too amusing! Thinking this **toy** can harm me!"  
  
_He's messing with us!_ Kagome thought, angry. Luckily, she had her bow and arrows with her. She grabbed the bow and nocked an arrow, aiming for Naraku.  
  
Before she could even fire the arow Naraku was upon her. "No, no, no, miko. That's not very nice of you." /priestess/ He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver of fear through her body.  
  
The young miko dropped her bow in surprise and fear.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "You're trembling." He said, laughing harder. "You are trembling and you expect to kil me? You cannot even hold your weapon."  
  
Miroku snuck up behind the frightening man, hoping to catch him off guard. He swung his staff at him, expecting impact.  
  
Naraku turned and caught the staff. Stealing it from the monk and tossing it aside. "Your weapons are useless. Do you not know that by now?" He punched the monk in the stomache, sending him to the ground in pain.  
  
"Miroku!" The others shouted, afraid of what Naraku would do next.  
  
_InuYasha should see Naraku like this!_ _I bet he would change his mind then!_ Kagome thought, wishing that it had been InuYasha that had found them instead. _How could he love this.. this monster?_

Naraku looked over to the miko. He saw the look of loathing in her eyes, and started to walk slowly to her. "Believe me, **miko**. I do not like you either. You are trying to steal my InuYasha from me. **That** I will not forgive." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome was scared to death, knowing full well what Naraku was capable of, but stood her ground. "InuYasha is no one's property, so stop speaking of him as such. Why don't you consider his feelings? Maybe he wants to know us. Maybe he wants to recover his memories; find out for himself how things were." She spat at him.  
  
"I know how he feels. He would protect me with his very life. Just as I would do so for him. I would give my very soul just so he could live another day. Don't even act like you know what you're talking about. You have no idea what's been going on recently." Naraku stated angrily. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to even think she understood the situation.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by how pationately he talked about the inu youkai. She knew InuYasha loved Naraku deeply, but didn't think it was returned at the same level. However, by how Naraku was talking about him it sounded like he might care even **more**.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. She now knew that she had no chance to win InuYasha's heart, especially with his memories gone.  
  
Sango stood over Miroku, seeing if he was alright. She helped him up when he finally was able to control his breathing. Both had heard the conversation between the two who loved InuYasha and were torn. Sango and Miroku knew that at the moment there was no way Kagome could possibly even hope to steal InuYasha's love. They felt horrible, knowing how much Kagome really loved him. She had for a very long time now. And after all this time, the one she loved fell in love with their enemy, no less. Fate was just being cruel to her. Seeing Kagome's forlorn expression they knew that she had figured it out as well.  
  
At that moment InuYasha showed up, panting heavily and once more relying on Kirara for support. He had tried as hard as he could to get there by himself so the neko youkai wouldn't have to change and be more obvious. However, he couldn't make it on his own.  
  
The hanyou looked up from the ground and was surprised to see Naraku with the others. He was both happy and disappointed. He had hoped to regain some of his memories by talking to them.  
  
"InuYasha." Naraku said, quietly, forgetting his argument with the miko. He ran up the the inu youkai and huggged him. "Never leave without telling me again. I was worried."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Naraku." /I am sorry./ InuYasha said, embarrassed. He was being treated like a child in front of the others. He did know that he was going to worry Naraku by just leaving like that, though.  
  
The four stared wide-eyed at the two, mainly Naraku. His whole attitude changed. One second he had been cruel, while toying with them; the next he was the exact opposite. To InuYasha he had so much emotion behind his voice, full of care and concern. They couldn't believe it. How can someone change so much; so quickly?  
  
Kirara growled at the display, showing her dislike. She knew that InuYasha belonged with Kagome. Or at least thought so.  
  
Naraku looked at the neko evilly. He knew what she meant by that growl.  
  
"Worry not. I love only you." InuYasha said, forgetting the others were there. He kissed Naraku pationately.  
  
_How.. how could he?_ Kagome thought, disbelievingly.  
  
_Right in front of her._ Sango stared. _In front of all of us._  
  
InuYasha didn't remember any of his feelings for Kagome or any of her feelings for him so didn't think it would affect her. He still couldn't deny it, though. He loved Naraku. That was that. As far as he was concerned that would never change. And he didn't want it to.  
  
They finally broke apart. InuYasha licked his lips seductively. "See?"  
  
Naraku grinned. "There were never any doubts."  
  
"How can you two act like that in front of us, especially Kagome?!" Miroku questioned, angrily.  
  
"Why not? We have nothing to hide? You already know we love each other." Naraku stated truthfully.  
  
"Well, yeah, but don't you remember **anything**, InuYasha?" The monk paused, allowing the silver-haired youkai to think. "What about Kagome's love for you?"  
  
"Love? I have seen no love. Before you were all trying to trick me onto your side. How do I know this isn't just another lie?" InuYasha asked, angry. It did feel like that was the truth, though. That Kagome really did love him. He looked over at her and saw a tear fall. His heart clenched at the sight.  
  
"You know she loves you. You need no proof." Miroku said, wisely, trying to convince the hanyou.  
  
InuYasha fell to his knees confused. His headache had never gone away and it only grew. He clutched his head, trying to think; trying to remember something - anything. He wanted to know. Being in the dark was horrible, especially since everyone else knew the truth.  
  
"InuYasha?" Naraku asked, concerned.  
  
The others watched, wondering if InuYasha was just trying to trick them again.  
  
"Doushite?" /why/ The pained hanyou all of a sudden asked, after minutes of silence.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, seeing if anyone understood why he asked that and to whom it was directed to.  
  
"Why what?" Naraku nervously asked. 'Why' could be for any one of them and could get so many different answers.  
  
"Why can I not remember?" The distressed hanyou asked, slamming his fist into the ground.  
  
Naraku inwardly sighed in relief. He really did not wish for InuYasha to regain his memories. Nevertheless, he wnated to comfort his lover.  
  
The dark-haired man knelt next to InuYasha and put a hand on his back. "Worry not. I'm sure they will come back within time." He said soothingly.  
  
InuYasha was silent for a while, thinking.  
  
The others just waited, interested in what was going on. They were surprised that Naraku hadn't run off with the hanyou already.  
  
_Maybe he's just as curious as we are._ Kagome thought.  
  
"Naraku, how did I lose my memories to begin with?" The inu youkai finally spoke up.  
  
Well, that was something they most certainly wanted to know!  
  
Naraku looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. _Might as well tell the truth_. _It can do no harm._ "I know not exactly how it happened. When I found you lying on the ground by the tree with a large bump on your head and the gash on your arm I just assumed you were in a fight. During the fight you must have hit the tree or something and lost consciousness." He answered, calmly, saying everything he knew. "When you woke up you had no memories."  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't go looking for danger!" Kagome yelled, not able to stop herself. "This is by far the worse trouble you've gotten yourself into! Why couldn't you just listen to me for once?"  
  
"A fight?" InuYasha was too wrapped up in his own mind to acknowledge Kagome's comments. The inu youkai forced himself to think about it, ignoring the sharp pain in his head. He had to remember! _A promise? What promise?_ All of a sudden images passed through his mind at once. He fell to the ground and laid there, clutching his head tighter, the pain growing.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha!" He faintly heard everyone call.  
  
He saw Kagome and him laying in a field looking at the stars together.  
  
Sango on Kirara, flying in the air. The youkai slayer holding onto his arm ready to launch him into a youkai that was impersonating another.  
  
Miroku trying to protect him from the acid of a cocoon they were trapped in.  
  
It felt like his head was about to burst.  
  
Kagome being kidnapped by a wolf youkai. Him trying his hardest to find her and make sure she was alright.  
  
Him being in Kagome's lap when he was poisoned, while in his ningen form.  
  
The pain grew even worse.  
  
A lot more images crossed his mind. All of which contained InuYasha working with; never against Kagome and her friends. In a few he fought his brother, Sesshoumaru. In the next he even fought none other than Naraku.  
  
He saw Kagome talk to him, making him promise not to go looking for danger. Then he remembered fighting the wolf-like youkai, and hitting the tree. And then nothing.  
  
After each images passed the pain grew that much greater.  
  
_Are these memories? Or what?_ The hanyou thought, disbelievingly. He had been so frustrated about his memories not too long ago. Were these really them? If so what about the one **against** Naraku?  
  
A last memory of Kikyou and what Naraku had done flashed through his head, reminding him of how cruel his lover really was.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha!" He kept hearing, over and over again. The others were worried. He heard Naraku's voice in there too. Concern - genuine concern - could clearly be heard in his voice.  
  
As awareness came back he realized that he was lying on the ground; still clutching his head tightly, and panting heavily. The agony in his head stil there but his vision had now cleared.  
  
Naraku stared at InuYasha, frightened. What had happened? He seemed to be in so much pain, but there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
Kagome had tears running down her face. She hated seeing InuYasha in so much pain. It had seemed to last an eternity before the inu youkai finally stopped screaming.  
  
"Are you alright?" Naraku asked the disoriented hanyou. He knelt next to him again and brushed his fingers against InuYasha's face, moving the hair out of his eyes. To his surprise InuYasha flinched from his touch. "I-InuYasha?" His voice clearly displayed the hurt he felt.  
  
"How.. how could.. you?" InuYasha asked weakly. "You.. you said you loved me. But you never... meant it. It was all a lie." The torn hanyou looked up at his questionable lover.  
  
Naraku's heart froze when he saw tears running down InuYasha's face. "No... no, it's not true. I do love you!" He said, horrified. _Do not leave me!_ The others looked on in surprise, watching the scene before them. They had **never** seen InuYasha even come close to tears and now here he was with them pouring down his face and he wasn't even trying to hide them.  
  
"I remember now, though. You're greatest pleasure is to make me suffer. Is this another one of your cruel plans? Playing with me heart?" He couldn't handle this. It was all too much. The pain that gripped his heart and tore it in two.  
  
"No! I love you! I really do! How can you doubt me now?" Naraku asked, dispairingly. He was about to cry himself. He wouldn't, though. He couldn't. However, he could feel the tears start to build up.  
  
_Oh Kami!_ Kagome thought. _Naraku looks close to tears himself. __I didn't think it was possible for him to cry._ Naraku could tell that InuYasha still didn't believe him. "How can I prove my love for you?" He asked desperately, willing to do anything the hanyou asked of him.  
  
"I do not know. Just.. leave. Leave me alone!" InuYasha shouted, without thinking. He still loved Naraku without a doubt, btu didn't know what he could do. Could he really truth Naraku now?  
  
"As you wish." Naraku stated, emotionlessly. A tear finally fell, betraying his attitude of not caring.  
  
InuYasha chocked on a sob, not believing he had actually made a tear fall from Naraku.  
  
Naraku retreated to his castle. Leaving the distraught inu youkai alone.  
  
The others looked at Naraku's retreating form in shock. He left.. just like that! They didn't doubt his love. They had seen how he had acted towards InuYasha and saw how genuine his feelings really were. And even saw the tear that broke his cold demeanor. He most certainly did care!  
  
Kagome coudn't believe it, btu she actually felt sorry for the black-haired man. After all, she was pretty much in the same position he was in, except farther in the hole. She had no chance for InuYasha's love even if Naraku was out of the picture. She knew that now.  
  
InuYasha just laid there on the ground, sobbing quietly. "How can I still love him?" He shouted in anguish. He knew he should hate him, but he couldn't. He coudn't with all the recent memories he had. The way he held him closely and kissed him. How he gently caressed him. The way he took care of him...  
  
_How can I live without him?_ InuYasha asked himself, wishing now that his memories had not returned.

* * *

Eesh.. well, that didn't turn out well at all, huh? That's not quite how I planned it. But it kinda happened like that. It works.. right? Sorta? Kinda? -shrugs- Hmmm.. I wonder if InuYasha will ever be able to forgive Naraku. I hope he does! I like that pairing.. n.n;; But whatever happens, happens. I have no control over it. o.O Btw, do you think I rushed it? I kinda feel like I did....  
  
Well, I decided to update this also as a treat to all you trick-or-treaters... -.- Happy Halloween to everyone!! Have fun!  
  
Review Responses  
  
**punky345** - thx... Lol.. I think so... n.n;;  
  
**Slytherin Queen of Zeo** - Lol... well, I don't quite think he got a break. He did get his memories back, but at what cost? Heh.. oops. n.n;; Gah! Ya know, I really would have some in there, but I _really_ doubt I'd be able to write it. ;-; ...lol... vocal... Sry for the slow update, btw.  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - Lol.. sry for the delay of the update! And thx.. it's much appreciated! n.n  
  
**Anime Qtie** - Heh... well, there's your answer for ya. Not too purdy, is it? Eesh... Don't worry I will finish this.. no matter how long it takes! Hopefully not too long though.  
  
**Shoot the Sky** - Exactly! That's why I had to do it! I've never seen any of this pairing. Heh.. how'd ya like his reaction? -.-;;;  
  
**inulover28** - Yayness! I converted someone! ....lol... n.n;; Lol... once, huh? Good job.. --claps-- Really? I woulda been mad right away if they took off one of my fics.  
  
**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - SRY! It took forever again! ;-; Wow.. thank you so much! Never expected to receive such praise from someone. I'm unworthy! What language is that, btw?  
  
**Katie the Katydid** - I know, but doesn't that make it even better? n.n You're a fan of Inu/Kag and you're reading this? Yayness! n.n That makes me happy that you're actually reading this! n.n  
  
**Jalison** - Lmao! Alrighty then! Sry for another long wait!  
  
**MasterFranny** - "Something," huh? I think he remember a little more than that this chapt... -.- Yeah, don't ask. Ya gotta cut me some slack on this. This fic is a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Hmmm.. piccy... sure! n.n Thx ahead of time! n.n Yeah, sure. Why not? Complain all ya want. (not really.. lol. n.n;; ) Thanks so much and I'm so sry for the long wait!  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Thx! Sry for the horribly long wait!  
  
**MoroTheWolfGod** - Lol.. thx... n.n And slow again... sry.  
  
**XxMaster-ExX** - Lmao! Thx.. needed that slap! n.n Lol.. I dunno if that'd be such a good idea, though. He's only sweet to InuYasha. --grins--  
  
Well, I think that's the most amount of reviews I've ever received for one chapt! Thx guys. And plz keep them coming! Volleyball is over now.. except for the few practices that are optional.. I am going to them, though. But I do have more time than before so hopefully upates will be quicker.. and more often. I'm not so sure with this at the moment, though. I do have to figure some things out, so if the updates take forever plz bear with me. Arigatou! n.n  
  
**_Plz Review!_**  
  
And Happy Halloween again! n.n  
  
Ja ne


	10. Comforting Embraces

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha  
  
Sry 'bout all the grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
  
Hmmm... well, I decided to update this one next... mainly cuz of Slytherin Queen of Zeo.. it was quite the interesting review she left me.... n.n;;; But.. yeah, thx to her this one was updated next... well, pretty much. I also just felt like updating this one since I had the story goin'. --shrugs-- This would have been posted sooner but I ended up rewriting almost half of the chapt. And I still don't really like it.... grrrrr...

Lol... I like how I messed up on the very first sentence-ish thingie. Thx to Slyterin Queen of Zeo for pointing that out as well. Man, you're just getting everything today aren't ya? n.n

;-; I have two cats on me and I'm tryin' to type.. not really workin' that well... --sniff sniff--

* * *

  
**Evil Temptations  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Comforting Embraces**

* * *

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked InuYasha. She knelt next to him, to hear his answer. He had been really quiet when talking to them, if he did at all.  
  
InuYasha had stopped crying, but still stayed motionless on the ground. The pain in his head had become an ignorable ache, however, the pain in his heart never decreased.  
  
"Stay away from me! This is all your fault to begin with!" InuYasha snapped at the miko. "If you hadn't showed up this never would have happened! We were content with our relationship. Why? Why?!" The inu youkai broke down again, unable to control his emotions. He burried his head in his arms. He didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he loved Naraku still. He loved their enemy. What could he do? What could he possibly do? The question repeated itself over and over again in his mind.  
  
Kagome took a step back and lowered her gaze in sadness. "I'm sorry." She turned around and ran.  
  
"Kagome!" They all shouted. Shippou chased after her, not wanting to leave her alone. She never did pick up her bow either so would be defenseless.  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at InuYasha shocked at this display. They had never seen the hanyou so out of control of his emotions. Sure, he did snap at them all the time. The only time he was never really able to control them was when he turned human, but it was never **this** emotional. And yet, here he was, laying on the ground, close to tears. Regaining his memories and losing Naraku because of them must have hurt him unbearably.  
  
"Look, InuYasha --"  
  
"Don't. I just want to be left alone. Please." He said quietly, head still burried.  
  
The two exchanged worried glances. Now InuYasha was being polite! With the inu youkai this depressed they didn't know if it was a good idea to leave him alone.  
  
"Please. Just for a little while at least." They heard the quiet plea.  
  
Without another word Sango and Miroku slowly walked away. However, they did not go far. They wanted to keep an eye on the hanyuou, curious as to what he might do.  
  
Kirara still stood there, wanting to comfort her friend.  
  
InuYasha felt the neko youkai rub against his arm, showing concern. He looked up and sadly smiled.  
  
InuYasha finally broke the silence with a choked sob, not wanting to cry again. "Why did you have to come for me?" He lowered his gaze again. "We were perfectly fine with how everything was..."  
  
For a moment Miroku and Sango thought the distraught hanyou knew they were still there. It had seemed as though the questions were directed at them. But when InuYasha didn't repeat himself and gave no sign that he knew of their presence, they knew he wasn't addressing them.  
  
"What can we do?" Sango whispered to the monk next to her, feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
Miroku looked at her sadly. "There is nothing." That was the truth. This decision woudl have to be made by InuYasha. No one else was capable. He just hoped the love-sick hanyou would be able to chose the right path. But who decided which was right?  
  
The two continued watching InuYasha, who would occasionally ask questions that he thought no one could hear.  
  
The two decided to give him some privacy when they felt the inu youkai wasn't going to do anything drastic and left for Kagome.  
  
"Naraku!" The last anguished plea InuYasha shouted before completely breaking down.

* * *

"Naraku-sama?" Kagura asked, hesitantly. When the black-haired man had entered the castle he looked devestated. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a dried trail of tears run down his face, which shocked her. She had **never** even seen Naraku sad. Something horrible must have happened.  
  
The wind sorceress gasped loudly, looking around. _No. It cannot be. _ She had seen no sign of InuYasha. That would certainly explain Naraku's distress if something hade happened to him. However, when she inquired she got no response in return but silence.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?" She tried again, hoping that Naraku would say that the inu youkai was sleeping or something, though she knew that wasn't even close to the case.  
  
"He... he is gone." Naraku said quietly, stopping at the shouji to InuYasha's room and opening it. He entered without any other words. Once in he collapsed onto the futon where his lover had slept.  
  
_Gone?_ Kagura thought confused. _What happened? I have no know._ Naraku's behavior was just... depressing.  
  
The wind sorceress ran outside and took off to look for InuYasha, possibly even the miko and her friends - anyone that would be able to help.  
  
All she knew was that the miko had sent the neko youkai to get InuYasha to come to them. She had seen it on its way to the hanyou's room and went to Naraku immedately. He was, unfortunately, curious to see what was going on so let the two leave the castle. Obviously that had been a bad idea on his part that he now knew all too well.  
  
_What is that? _ Kagura thought, seeing a dark blue and red shape on the ground. She was flying arond on her feather and from the distance she was at she couldn't tell. She went down to inspect it, having her suspicions.  
  
_I was right. _ She thought happily, finding what she was looking for.  
  
Kagura carefully navigated through the trees and gracefully landed near the object.  
  
"InuYasha?" The wind sorceress questioned the still figure that was just laying on the ground.  
  
The hanyou neither made any sound nor moved.  
  
She went up closer and stopped next to him. She frowned when she saw traces of tears down his face, like Naraku had._I **really** need to find out what happened._ _Then maybe I can help them._  
  
She actually felt sorry for both of them, she had never felt like that for anyone. However, Naraku and InuYasha's attitudes had both changed drastically when they had fallen in love. They had become a lot more bearable.  
  
Kagura lifted InuYasha up, and put him on her feather. He wasn't as heavy as he looked since he hadn't been eating right after his head injury, but it was still difficult for her to carry him. Fortunately, it wasn't far and her wind powers helped her out. If she didn't then she probably would have had some problems.  
  
Also, the hanyou didn't wake up. She wasn't all that gentle with him since he was pretty heavy. That caused her to worry but she brushed it off thinking that he must have been really exhausted.  
  
The wind sorceress took off and headed back to the castle. She thought it was best to bring InuYasha back with her. They might be able to work something out for whatever had happened between Naraku and InuYasha.  
  
Moments later she arrived and brought the inu youkai to the room he had been staying in. She found Naraku still sleeping on the futon. She figured neither would mind and placed InuYasha next to him. It seemed to calm Naraku down.  
  
Kagura then left again. She wanted to know what had happened to cause both of them to actually cry. She decided to go to the miko and her friends. Hopefully they'd talk to her. She'd just have to find out... and might have to resort to force...

* * *

He felt something warm snugle against him. Arms wrap around his waist; a sigh of contentment. Wait a minute...  
  
He opened his eyes and to his surprise he found none other than InuYasha next to him.  
  
_H-how? And why? _ He thought that the silver-haired youkai was angry at him. If so, then why was he **sleeping** with him again. Not that he didn't want him to.  
  
The crimson-eyed man was about to back up and leave InuYasha alone since he was so confused. However, he was too comfortable and felt his eyeslids close; before he realized he was even close to falling asleep he already had.  
  
Hours later Naraku woke up again to find that he hadn't dreamed that InuYasha was sleeping with him. He smiled sadly. Then began to wonder if the hanyou finding his memories wasn't all just a really bad nightmare.  
  
_It was all too real, though. _ He really didn't care at the moment, however. All that mattered was the precious time that he had with his lover.  
  
Naraku watched InuYasha sleep, the peaceful look making everything feel right again. One thing was wrong, though. It looked like the inu youkai had actually been crying and not too long ago. Maybe while he was sleeping?  
  
He gently rubbed his fingers along InuYasha's cheek, ridding the perfect skin of its marring. It just wasn't right on the hanyou.  
  
_How much did it affect him? _ He thought back to when InuYasha had regained his memories. He had to force his own tears to stop. He had to quit thinking about it. This could be his last chance with InuYasha alone or at all for that matter.  
  
Before he could go anywhere with his thoughts he heard the hanyou in his arms groan, showing that he was waking. Naraku hoped nothing bad came from this. Then he decided to just pretend he was sleeping. InuYasha wouldn't know. He could also get his reaction about the whole situation.  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes, somewhat relunctantly, sice he was so comfortable. He was surprised to find Naraku next to him. He was even more shocked to see his own arms around the back-haired man.  
  
_When did this happen? _ The hanyou thought, different emotions running through him al at once; making him confused. He felt more comfortable then before, though. Sleeping with Naraku only made it so much better, and he was sure that even if it was on the cold, hard ground it would be just as comfortable as long as he was in Naraku's embrace.  
  
_What am I thinking?! _ He thought, suddenly mad. _He betrayed me! _ _Probably doesn't even really love me. _ Althought he was angry and now extremely sad he still didn't remove his arms from around Naraku's waist. It just felt right; he couldn't bring himself to let go. He missed the caring man mor ethan he would admit to even himself.  
  
The inu youkai brought his head up to Naraku's and gently kissed him. How he had missed those lips!  
  
It seemed like forever since he had last seen his lover. How would he be able to live without him for the rest of his life if he couldn't even stay away for a few hours? He realized it was impossible.  
  
InuYasha jumped, startled by the arms that moved and wrapped themselves around his own waist, copying his own.  
  
"Naraku?" InuYasha asked as if he didn't really believe it was him, even though he had been inspecting the man for minutes now.  
  
The crimson-eyed man's responded with with a soft kiss to the hanyou's lips.  
  
They broke apart after seconds. "I missed you so much." Naraku said, the passion he felt seen in his eyes.  
  
InuYasha turned his head and moved his gaze away from Naraku.  
  
The black-haired man's good mood instantely declined. _He still doesn't believe my love. _ He thought sadly. "What can I do to prove my love for you? And do not say 'leave' again, for I shall not. That hurt too deeply the first time. Please do not repeat it."  
  
The silver-haired youkai looked up at Naraku sadly, feeling terrible for saying that to him. Naraku did, however, know his thoughts: he still didn't know if the love was true. After all the horrible things Naraku had done to him in the past, how did he expect him to forgive him so easily? He really wanted to but didn't know if he could... well, he wans't sure if he coudl believe his words.  
  
Then another thought came to his mind. Even if he did stay with Naraku he couldn't actually live with him now that he had his memories. He had to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama with Kagome and the others. He was already commited to that and he couldn't just abandom his friends, which he now knew really were. Unless...  
  
"Come with me then." InuYasha siad suddenly, a crazy idea; he knew it, but it was the only way. The others would have to deal with it or leave him.  
  
Naraku looked at his lover confused. "Go with you where?" _I have a bad feeling about this...._  
  
"To collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Seeing Naraku was about to say something against it he quickly said, "You do not have to stay 'til we gather all of them, just until you prove your love and that you are trust worthy. I really do hate doubting you..." He trailed off, lowering his gaze again. He was ashamed that he didn't trust his own lover.  
  
Naraku gently raised InuYasha's chin and brought his head down, stealing another kiss.  
  
"I wish my memories had not returned. Then none of this would have happened." InuYasha said, sadly.  
  
"Worry not. I shall not give up on your trust. I-I will go with you and prove myself." He said caught up in the moment. He couldn't believe he siad he'd go! Only disaster could come from that! The miko would definitely not appreciate his company and neither would the others.  
  
_This will certainly be interesting. _ He didn't know how he was going to put up with the miko and her friends. To him they were just annoying, especially the miko. She was after InuYasha, as well, to make matters worse. Not that she would get him.  
  
Well, he had said he woudl do anything. And he meant it. If going with him was the only way to prove his love he'd do it. Nothing else mattered.  
  
"You will?" InuYasha said, disbelievingly. He hadn't really expected him to come along. He was overjoyed though. He still did love him after all and did not want to leave him.  
  
"Of course. I said I would do **anything** and I meant it." Naraku answered lovingly. He kissed him again; it quickly turned passionate.  
  
Then Naraku felt InuYasha tremblilng and stopped his advances. His eyes widened when he saw that his lover was crying.  
  
"W-why are you crying, koi?" The black-haired man asked concerned. _Does he hate me now?_  
  
"I want to believe your words so much! You should not have allowed Kagome to get even close to here!" InuYasha burried his head in Naraku's chest, hating the fact that he was crying again.  
  
Naraku wrapped his arms around InuYasha, comforting his torn lover. He felt his own tears fall. The hanyou was right, though. He shouldn't have let the miko come close to his castle. He could have easily prevented it, but didn't think she could do any real damage. How much he had underestimated that! Sh had done the one thing that hurt him the most: taking his lover from him.

* * *

Indeedy... me still no like chapt. --sighs-- Well, I hope you guys like it. Who knows.. maybe some of you will...  
  
Well, how 'bout some review responses then since I can't think of anything worth saying...  
  
**Black Angel of Destruction** - n.n Thx..  
  
**Master Franny** - Heh.. yeah. Well, don't worry I will complete this story.. there'd be no way I would be able to just leave it. Just wouldn't be right, ya know? I hate it when people do that so much anywayz that I wouldn't be able to. Lol... don'tcha like the angstyness. I did... should have put some in this chapt. There is some but not enough... --grins evilly--  
  
**Skittles the Sugar Fairy** - Hope this was soon... n.n  
  
**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - Ohhh.. heh.. sry didn't see that. Well, thx anywayz... n.n Yeah, poor Naraku. Take a lot to make someone like that to cry too... or I guess just losin' a lover makes it happen... -.-;; Well, this chapt wasn't too much of one, was it? Nah, not at all....  
  
**Jalison** - o.O Thx for what?  
  
**MoroTheWolfGod** - Of course! n.n  
  
**Katie the Katydid** - Yeah, I knew that was what you meant. I was just sayin' that cuz I, personally, don't usually read fics that have a pairing in it I don't like.. unless it's _really_ good. It's just much appreciated! n.n;;  
  
**ingra-of-mordor** - Yayness! I'm glad ya didn't think it was. I thought it was too rushed but you're the one I aim to please... n.n  
  
**Shinna** - Hmmm.. me no know.. guess we'll all just have to wait. Hopefully something like the last chapt won't just pop up on the paper again... n.n;;;  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - lol.. glad ya liked it. I think it was prob'ly my fav too..... n.n  
  
**Shoot the Sky** - --sighs-- I don't think that this chapt was better. Hopefully you still liked it. I don't... ;-;  
  
**Slytherin Queen on Zeo** - o.O Whoa there buddy! Heh.. sorry for getting you in such a bad mood.... o.o;; I really didn't mean to write it.. it just came out like that... ;-; Did this chapt help any? I certainly hope so... eesh. That was kinda scawyness there. Well, your review did help to motivate me to write, if that does anything... I felt bad for Naraku and InuYasha... lol.  
  
Thx for all the reviews! This fic is now getting more reviews than my other one. Both bad and good, but I'm really glad people are enjoying this. I didn't think a lot of people would... Thank you! n.n  
  
Lol... I like how if someone said poor whoever.. it was mostly Poor Naraku and no one really wrote Poor InuYasha. lol... guess we all know who's the more popular character in this fic... n.n;;; --ahem-- Sry but I found that quite amusing.  
  
Oh, I also have both Thursday and Friday off of school next week and am at my father's that weekend so maybe there will be some updates goin' on. --grins--  
  
Well, I really hope you guys all enjoyed this chapt and will continue reading this... n.n  
  
_**Plz Review!**_  
  
Ja ne 


	11. You're Kidding!

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned InuYasha. I wouldn't have Kikyou in it... it would makes things a lot easier for me on this story.... -.-;; 

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha

Plz forgive any extra spelling and/or grammer mistakes... I feel really sick and have a huge headache... still typin' this up for all you guys though... n.n

Well, I actually posted this a lot sooner than I thought I was goin' to. I hate where I took this story in the last chapt, but I might have fixed it.. possibly. Let me know what you guys all think.

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

**Chapter Eleven**

**You're Kidding!**

* * *

While Naraku and InuYasha were talking Kagura went to talk to some people herself.

_There they are._ The wind sorceress thought triumphantly. It hadn't taken her too long to find the miko and the others that were surrounding her. It looked like something was wrong with her too. She shrugged it off. _I really do not care what happened to her. _ _I only came to find out about Naraku-sama and InuYasha._

Kagura gracefully landed and walked up to the startled miko and her companions.

"What do you want?!" The monk was foolish enough to ask and in that tone... well, he was just lucky that she was on a mission and killing them wasn't involved.

"What did you do to Naraku-sama and InuYasha?" Kagura asked the miko angrily.

"Something happened to InuYahsa?" Kagome questioned, concerned.

"I think she is referring to their change in behavior. There no doubt was one." Sango stated wisely. The youkai slayer decided to be prepared for a sudden attack, but if the incarnation didn't attack them then there'd be no battle. She hoped that would be the case. They weren't ready for a fight.

"Aye. Naraku-sama came into the castle **crying**! Naraku does not cry! **And** by the looks of it InuYasha had been crying as well. Now, what happened?" The wind sorceress said all in one breath, trying to get it over with. She couldn't stand these people for long without applying force. Hoever, she came for information; not a fight.. as much as it would please her.

The others glanced at each other sadly. InuYasha was still distressed over the break-up with Naraku? Then again that was understandable. That made them feel horrible, though it was none of their faults.. or so they thought. Really, it was all Kagome's fault. Her mere presence caused InuYasha's memories to return.

"Well?" Kagura asked, getting impatient.

"Anou... InuYasha recovered his memories and now knows what Naraku had done to him and all of us." Miroku answered, knowing that no one else was going to say anything. "InuYasha told Naraku to leave him alone and... yeah, that's pretty much how we ended up here." The monk finished.

"By the way, where is InuYasha?" Shippou asked.

All eyes focused on the small kitsune youkai.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned, worried.

"I went to talk to him, but he wasn't in the same place that we left him at. I looked around and still couldn't find him." Shippu replied.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance, knowing they should have stayed by the inu youkai's side.

"Yeah, about that. He is back where he belongs: with Naraku." Kagura said, smugly. _They should have known_ _that this would have happened_ _since they left him alone._

The others stared at the wind sorceress in disbelief. How would they get the hanyou back? If they could. They hadn't been able to before, how would they now?

"Well, I got what I came for..." With that Kagura took off again. This time back towards the castle. _Hmmm.. how can I possibly get_ _them back together now?_ _This is a much more complicated_ _situation than I thought._ She didn't even know if it were possible to help the two now, but she would try.

Once she arrived she ran to the room that she put InuYasha in, thinking that Naraku might be in there still.

"Naraku-sama..." She trailed off at the sight: Naraku was embracing the hanyou. _Well, I suppose that isn't a bad start._

"How many times do I need to tell you to knock before you enter?" The crimson-eyed man asked, angry that she had interupted.. again.

"Forgive me, my lord." Kagura siad, bowing. "Seems like you have everything under control. I shall take my leave now." She smiled and left.

InuYasha and Naraku looked at each other, wondering what that had been about. They brushed it off, for they had more important matters at hand. They had to convince Kagome and the others to let Naraku join them in the search. They didn't know how well it would go over.

InuYasha sighed heavily, knowing this would be no easy task.

Naraku looked at the inu youkai that was still in his arms. He knew how he felt. He very much doubted this would turn out how InuYasha wanted. However, he'd have to give it a try. He said he would after all. And if it was the only way he coudl get the hanyou's love back...

"Are you ready, koi?" The black-haired man asked InuYasha.

The silver-haired youkai took a deep breath. "Hai. Let us go."

"Kagura." Naraku called his for incarnation.

InuYasha looked up at him strangely, wondering what she had to do with anything at the moment.

The wind sorceress suddenly appeared. "Yes, Naraku-sama?"

"Have you seen the miko and her companions recently?" He inquired, sighing. He really did not wnat to do this.

"Aye, my lord. May I ask why?" She had no idea what was going on and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. The look on the two lovers' faces told her that **they **didn't even want to do what they were planning.

"Nay, just take us near them." Naraku said, hurriedly. He didn't know why but he was starting to get nervous about the whole situation.

"Are you sure that's wise, my lord?" Kagura asked without thinking.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Naraku inquired, getting angry. He already didn't want to do his; he didn't need his own incarnation to question him.

"Of course not, my lord. Forgive me." She said, not wishing to raise Naraku's wrath. Last time he had questioned him.. well, it wasn't pretty.

Then they set off, following the wind sorceress.

When Kagura told them the miko was just up ahead Naraku dismissed her. With a bow she left them alone.

"Okay, let's do this." InuYasha said, starting forward. However, he was stopped by Naraku taking ahold of his arm and bringing him close to him; stealing a kiss. "I love you. Do not forget that."

The inu youkai nodded and intangled his hand in his lover's. Naraku knew how he felt already.

They started walking in the direction Kagura told them to go. The two soon foudn who they were looking for. Kagome was sitting ona large rock, head burried in her hands. Shippou had a hand on her knee and was trying comfort her. Sango and Miroku stood nearby talking to each other. The two looked over when they heard something approach and saw the two.

"InuYasha." Sango said in disbelief. None of them thought that he would returned so quickly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, excited. Then she saw who was next to the hanyou.

"What is **he **doing here?" Shippou asked, showing his dislike for the crimson-eyed man.

InuYasha bit back a retort, as did Naraku. They couldn't afford to get them anymore angry at them than they were... well, they were really only mad at Naraku.

The hanyou let go of his lover's hand, thinking it would be better if they didn't show any affection in front of the others.

Naraku frowned, but let it go. This was important to his lover, after all.

"Well, you see. You all know that I love Naraku still.." InuYasha started off nervously, unlike his usual self.

The four stared wide-eyed at him. They couldn't believe it.

"Wait." Miroku said, holding up his hand. "You **still** love him, even now that you know what he has done?"

"Hai." InuYasha answered without hesitation.

They had a feeling that wasn't the worst what the inu youkai had to say.

"Would you guys be willing to let him join our group to search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

The four stared at the two in front of them. Surely they were joking.

Miroku was once again the one to speak up. "You are kidding, right? You cannot really expect us to accept this.. this man just because **you** love him."

The forlorn look on InuYasha's face almost made him change his mind, however, he remembered what Naraku had done.

The monk sighed deeply. "InuYasha, you cannot seriously expect that of us. He has wronged all of us, including you!"

"I am aware of this." The inu youkai growled.

Naraku was growing angry. Did they not realize how much they were hurting his InuYasha? "Believe me. I now regret doing all those things and would take them back if I could." _Only because I cannot give my hanyou the happiness he deserves._

The others looked at the crimson-eyed man sharply as if he was crazy for talking to them, especially about that. They didn't believe a single word he said; probably never would either.

InuYasha was developing a headache. Why could they not just give Naraku a chance?

Naraku glanced at the hanyou concerned. InuYasha still hadn't recovered from the head injury, though he did have his memories now. This would surely cause more unnecessary stress for the silver-haired youkai.

There was no way he would be able to convince InuYasha's friends that he wouldn't do anything to upset them.

Naraku sighed heavily. "Let us go, koi. We shall figure something out later. Your **friends** obviously do not want you to be happy." He said, trying to get the miko to feel guilty.

InuYasha looked at Naraku sadly and nodded. He loved his friends, but couldn't live without Naraku. What could he do? That plan had failed miserably.

The others watched their retreating forms, thinking that maybe it was a mistake. Maybe they should have just let Naraku come along with them.

Kagome was tempted to follow InuYasha, but knew that she wouldn't be welcomed by Naraku so they both left back to the castle with no obstacles in their path.

* * *

Well, once again.. a buncha crap.. --sighs--

_Review Responses_

**MoroTheWolfGod** - Glad ya think so.. n.n

**MasterFranny** - Yeah, thx... I appreciate that. n.n And I know! I shouldn't have wrote that ish about Naraku goin' with them and whatnot. I don't even know how it appeared on the screen... ;-; It makes me sad cuz I hate how that happened! I hope I didn't do _too_ terrible of a job tryin' to fix my own mistake. --scratches back of head-- I think the chapt was actually shorter than the last... sry! --runs away from the giant fork-- ...lol.

**Bloody Cross** - Indeedy... hope you're enjoying it.. n.n

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Lol.. well, I hope it was...

**ingra-of-mordor** - Lol.. well, it's Saturday.. well, technically Sunday now.. sry, but it still got out, right? n.n Heh.. they might not to with them... --sighs-- Why'd I write that in the first place....

**Katze** - Lol.. thx. n.n

**Shoot the Sky** - Yes! ...thx... n.n

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - Yeah, yeah.. that was really stupid. But people ask that question _all_ the time, even if the answer is obvious...

**Jalison **- Lol.. alrighty then.

**Slytherin Queen of Zero** - --sighs-- Yes... very stupid question.. buuut whatcha gonna do? Lol... well, I'm glad ya liked it... .n.n

Well, thx again for the reviews! I love all you peoples for reviewing.. and just the readers, too, of course... n.n;; I'd draw all you reviewers a pic, but.. I don't know how well that would work out. I'd have quite a bit of pics to draw then... n.n;;;

I'm off to bed now....

**_Plz Review!_**

Ja ne


	12. Thank you

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha. 

**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha

Sry 'bout all the grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Yeah, well, my screen has yellow stripes on it at the moment and it's really annoying so.. yeah. It really is, though.... grrr... they won't go away either!! ;-;

Oh.. well, I updated sooner than I wasthought I did. Itwasn't too long of a wait, is it? Sry if it was, but I was workin' on my LotR fic. Good news for you, though. I finally completed it and now I can focus only on this... for a while anywayz... n.n

Hmm.. well, that's good fun. Whenever I highlight somethin' or go to the next line _another_ yellow line appears! Yay.... -.-

But anywayz... hope you like this chapt... Enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Thank you**

* * *

"What should we do?" Kagome asked confused. "Should we really have let Naraku join us?" She really just wasn't sure about what to do anymore.

"No. He could turn against all of us. For all we know he could be controlling InuYasha right now." Miroku said. He, on the other hand, was sure that they should not allow the crimson-eyed man to join them.. no matter what.

"He isn't." Kagome answered without hesitation.

"How do you know?" Sango questioned the miko.

"I just do. You can tell by looking at him that he isn't." Kagome sighed. "Just.. trust me."

The others looked at her for a moment and then decided to do just that: trust her.

"Well, either way, we have no guarantee that Naraku won't betray **us**... again, and then take the shards that we have." The monk spoke up again. He had to convince the others that he wasn't just being heartless. When the two lovers came to them and asked if Naraku could search for the shards with them that's exactly what the others thought. Kagome even blamed him for sending InuYasha away from them. _I did it for their own good. _He thought.

Kagome nodded. She knew that it had been a bad idea to have Naraku with them, but she just wanted InuYasha back with them. She didn't care if they looked for the shards or not; she didn't even care if they moved from where they were at the moment. She knew this was selfish of her and she should think about everyone else's feelings, but couldn't help it. She just wanted InuYasha back with them.

"So.. then, there is nothing we can do.." Shippou trailed off, knowing how much pain Kagome was going through at the moment. Before all this happened her biggest worry about InuYasha was if he loved her back. Now, however, that wasn't even a question... he obviously didn't, even if he had. She might have had a chance before, but now..

The other three looked down at their hands. It was true, they couldn't do anything. It was all up to InuYasha now. He could either give up Naraku and join them again or.. well, that was pretty much the only thing he could do that would actually benefit them. They very much doubted that would happen anytime soon, though. In fact, they knew that it wouldn't.

* * *

InuYasha and Naraku had been thinking about what they could do about his whole dilemma. So far they had come up with one idea that would work without fail. However, they were reluctant to do it.

"I shall not do it unless you are absolutely sure you want me to." Naraku stated seriously. "It **can **be undone, but it is not a good idea. It would also cause you a lot of pain, which I do not want."

The inu youkai nodded. Losing his memories again certainly would solve the matter, but he really didn't want to go through with it. However, there didn't seem to be any way to avoid it. He now knew for sure that Kagome and the others would **never** allow his lover to join them.

Naraku could sense InuYasha's hesitation and didn't want force him to go through with it on his account. "Just think about it more, and let me know your decision when you are absolutely certain."

He saw the silver-haired youkai's body relax as if a great burden had just been lifted. _He did not have to decide right at this minute.__He knew that. _Naraku sighed. He felt sorry for his lover. All of this definitely couldn't be good for his health.

"Why don't you get some rest? I shall try to think of something else." He thought that it would actually be better for InuYasha to sleep than stay up and cause himself a lot of stress. It looked like al of this was wearing him down.

The hanyou nodded and stood up. He started walking towards the room that had become his but stopped, and turned to Naraku. "Will... will you stay with me?" Naraku's presence calmed him down and he really needed him, right now most of all. He didn't like being so dependent and wouldn't have allowed himself to be before losing his memories. However, now he really didn't care if it was around Naraku, that is. He would never ask such a thing around Kagome and the others. He had already shown too much before without meaning to.

"Of course I will." The black-haired man stood up as well and went next to InuYasha. Wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled him into a loving embrace, and kissed him deeply. "I am sorry to be causing so much trouble." Naraku said, looking beyond his lover's shoulders after the kiss.

This apology surprised InuYasha at first, but he quickly recovered. He pulled back and looked directly into Naraku's eyes. "Never think that again. This is not your fault! Besides, it does not matter whose fault it is in the first place. I love you. **That **is the only thing that **does** matter. Alright?" InuYasha stated sternly, making sure not to break eye contact with, showing how serious he was.

"Yeah, alright. Gomen, koi." Naraku said in a low voice, still not convinced it wasn't his fault._ How did I change so much? __I have become soft. _He thought; not sure if he liked it.

"Stop apologizing. There is no need." The inu youkai pulled his lover into another kiss. "Know that I would rather have your love than have my memories."

Naraku smiled, it reaching his eyes as well, which didn't happen often. This comment meant more than anything else InuYasha could have said or done. He knew how frustrated and angry the hanyou had been without his memories. He also knew that the inu youkai never wanted to lose his memories or have those feelings again. Another reason they didn't want to do what they were going to before. But there he was, admitting he'd rather have his love than his memories! He couldn't believe it! No one had even loved him before.. not that he could really blame them..

He held InuYasha even closer, whispering in his ear that he loved him.

The inu youkai was shocked at Naraku's reaction. He hadn't expected it to be so strong. He never got that type of reaction from him before. Never. And now he wished to give the man more reasons to act like that. InuYasha ran his fingers through Naraku's hair; whispering loving words in his ear.

They broke apart after a while and kiss again. "You should get some rest now." Naraku said wanting him to get the sleep he needed.

InuYasha nodded and went into his room with Naraku close behind him. The black-haired man closed the shouji behind him.

Then both of them laid down. Naraku was behind the inu youkai and had wrapped his arms around him like before, holding him close. He kissed InuYasha's head before settling down.

Within minutes InuYasha fell asleep.

Naraku was just glad to have his lover in his arms again. _I shall never let you go again. _He promised himself. _But what can I do to keep you happy? _He had to think of something. Some way that didn't involve the inu youkai losing his memories again. He knew that InuYasha really would never be truly happy without them. Naraku tried to think of possible solutions to their problem. So far having only two, neither of which were good ideas. They could break up for good, which he knew wouldn't work out at all.. for either of them. Naraku had no intention of breaking it off, and he was sure InuYasha didn't wish it either, why else would he be going through all this?

The other option was the one they had been planning before: Naraku erasing all of InuYasha's memories about everyone other than Naraku and Kagura. They didn't want to go through with introductions again, it would be pointless. They knew that the wind sorceress wanted the two together as well, it was as plain as day. Naraku really didn't want InuYasha to agree with the idea, though. It had put him through so much torment and had been a horrible experience for the inu youkai. He didn't want to cause a repeat, although it would be slightly different. They would use it only as a last resort; then probably still would look for other options. He knew that InuYasha really didn't want to do it, either, so he most definitely wouldn't.

* * *

When InuYasha woke up after resting, he felt better then before, but also different. His emotions were so much stronger than when he had fallen asleep and his body felt different as well. He wanted to be with Naraku even more. But he was also so much more confused as to why he **still** loved the man after getting his memories back. _What's wrong with me? I feel so weird._

Black hair was in front of his face, but he thought nothing of it, Naraku had black hair after all. However, when his lover moved he could tell his head was above his own. It was also too far for his hair to be in his face.

InuYasha thought for a minute, and seeing his hands in front of him, he stared wide-eyed at it in disbelief. He had totally forgotten about it!

Naraku had been up for a while just holding his lover close, waiting for him to wake. He felt the body in his arms tense and could immediately tell something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, koi?" Naraku asked, concerned. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see black hair in front of him. He swore that the hanyou's hair was silver.

"I-InuYasha?" Then he remembered. His lover **was** a hanyou after all. He never did know when he changed to the ningen form, thought. He knew now, the night of the new moon. _That could have been useful before. Now it matters not._

"I.. I forgot that tonight was the night of the new moon." InuYasha was mad at himself. How could he forget! He'd been living this way his whole life. He never just **forgot** about it. In light of recent events it had totally slipped his mind. He hadn't had much chance to look outside, though.

_Dammit! Naraku better not betray me now. __I would stand no chance. _He didn't really think the black-haired man would do something like that, but he definitely knew that before he had lost his memories Naraku would have taken full advantage of the situation. Then again, he wouldn't be where he was if he hadn't forgotten everything. This could somehow ruin their relationship. At least that's what InuYasha thought, although he had doubts. He knew that Naraku really did love him; he couldn't really doubt that anymore. However, there was always the possibility...

He was just confusing himself more and more; taking his thoughts in circles.

Naraku could sense InuYasha's uneasiness and felt his heart clench at the distrust his lover now had against him. "You have nothing to worry about. Before this information may have been useful, but now it made no difference. You know that." The sincerity in his voice left InuYasha with no doubts. And he was glad to be rid of them, he felt guilty for thinking such a thing about his lover.

Naraku came closer, leaning over his lover, lips close to his now human ear. "You are hot in either form." He said in a seductive voice.

InuYasha shivered, enjoying the feeling and his lover's voice; his eyes widened. He **never** thought that he'd hear something like that from Naraku, not even in a million years! _Tonight is just filled with surprises. __Not that I'm complaining..._

Naraku tilted his head back and laughed. He loved the reaction he got from his lover! He'd have to do that more often.

The, now human InuYasha, smiled widely at the sound of Naraku's laughter. He didn't get to hear him laugh that often, he didn't know why, though. He supposed it was because they hadn't really had much to laugh about lately. With everything going on.. all being bad, especially when he regained his memories. That had definitely been bad.. no question about that! He loved the sound of the man's laughter. It was so light and melodious. He wanted to hear it more often.

"Thank you." InuYasha said all of a sudden, turning around to face Naraku. This caused Naraku to stop and look at him in confusion.

"For what?" He had no idea what he had done for the hanyou to thank him. If anything he had been making things worse.

"For letting me see this side of you. For taking care me. For loving me. For.. everything." InuYasha smiled at his lover. He was actually glad that he had lost his memories. If none of that had happened then neither would any of this be happening. He would have never gotten to know Naraku this way. He was certain of it, especially since he had detested the crimson-eyed man himself. And he knew that Naraku had felt the same.

Naraku pulled InuYasha close to him, tightly embracing him. No words were needed and none were said.

* * *

Okay.. well, I made them **really** sappy-like and that bugs me, but that's how it's goin' to be. And I think I repeated myself a few times, too. I dunno though. I was talkin' to a couple people on yahoo, so it took me forever to type this and it distracted. Ummm... yeah, forgot what I was goin' to say. Oh, and I also have the next chapt written so I just have to find time to type it up... you guys will get it soon... definitely by this weekend... n.n

_Review Responses_

**MoroTheWolfGod** - Hope the wait wasn't too long. n.n Next chapt should be up pretty soon.. hopefully.. n.n

**inuyasha2kagome** - thx so much! Glad ya like it.. n.n

**MasterFranny **- Yayness! I'm glad I actually fixed it.. it made me so mad that I screwed it up like that.. hopefully I don't do something so stupid again! Yeeah, but I don't really want to add Sesshoumaru and Kikyou in the mess. It's already complicated enough... though I really do want to have Sesshoumaru make an appearance I don't know if I'll be able to have him do that. Ummm.. what did you mean by "Bra-two?" I didn't quite get that and I don't know if I was supposed to....

**Jalison** - Uhhh.. yeah, I dunno. And of course I'll keep writing.... couldn't stop me if ya wanted.

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - Yeah.. heh.. that part kinda slipped my mind... thx for sayin' that and reminding me... Thx.. though I only got worse.. --sniff sniff--

**Slytherin Queen of Zeo** - First off I must say I'm sry for how I wrote your name in the last chapt.... I wrote Zero instead of Zeo. I didn't mean to and feel bad for doing so but I haven't fixed it.. yet. I will though.

**Shoot the Sky** - Well, head injuries do take a long time to recover from.. it is the head after all. I'm glad of that curiosity then...

**ingra-of-mordor** - Yeah.. it definitely woulda been an interesting situation, but ya know how complicated it woulda been? I mean... sheesh.. it's already complicated enough. The story woulda gone on forever, then, too. Thx so much! I'm glad ya don't think that it's crap.. even though I do, but your opinions are more important than mine... Yes! I want to see some other Naraku/Inu fics... I don't think I've seen even one... you know of any?

**ChancingFaith or HomicidalChild **_(I dunno if you changed your name or what that's all about.. wasn't like that yesterday....) _- Yeah, I thought that would be unrealistic, too. And I really didn't want Naraku to go with them in the first place so.. yeah. I'm glad you like my fic, even if you don't like the pairing. I really appreciate that! n.n Hope you're still enjoying it...

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Thx! n.n Hope ya liked this one as well... n.n

**NiteRainKITsune** - Lol.. yeah, she does! n.n Well, I guess ya know now.... have to wait for the next chapt, though... -.-;;

Thx so much for the reviews everyone! You have no idea how much I appreciate everyone's input. Any advice on my writing ability is welcome as well. I aim to please you all... n.n

Finally! I got to post this... n.n ...ya know, I thought they were goin' to do more to the site.. it did take two days after all. --shrugs--

Btw, Happy Thanksgiving! I prob'ly won't be able to post 'til after it... I'll prob'ly update during the weekend...

I'm sure I forgot to mention somethin' but....

**_Plz Review!_**

Ja ne


	13. Human Emotions

**Disclaimer**: I wished I owned InuYasha. I would have lots of fun with the characters... --grins evilly-- ...not that I don't already... n.n;;; 

**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha

/translations/

Okay.. well, apparently my comp doesn't like it when I click "All Programs." This is a diff comp than the one I was usin' before... --shakes head-- Comps just don't like me anymore (did they ever?).. ;-; --sighs-- Ah well, guess I'll just have to make sure I don't click on that.. that seems to be the only time it actually glitches up. At least I wasn't too far with the typing... on the fourth page I think...

Uhhh.. now what did I have before.... don't remember... oh well...

Well, I hope everyone that celebrates Thanksgiving had fun wherever they were! n.n

I reached 100 reviews!! Thx so much guys!! I'm glad you're all likin' this! n.n It was my goal and I never actually thought I would accomplish it... n.n Thx! It was Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu who reached the mark! Thx so much... n.n

Man, I hope this site fixes all the bugs and whatnot that they keep findin'. It would make updating fics a lot easier.. --nods-- I guess it is to be expected with the bugs since this is such a big site, with lots of fics on it. Mostly good ones, might I add.. n.n

As I said in the last chapt... I already had this chapt written out.. just had to type it up. Also, you all had to wait a little while for it. I couldn't just put it out right away. What fun would that be? Have to have suspense. (What suspense? o.o ) Should have waited longer.. n.n;; Don't hurt me... I'm just playin'. n.n

"You're on the top of my to-do list"  
-InuYasha says to Naraku Lol... my mind found that quite amusing for some reason... --winks-- Lol... don't mind me....

How 'bout I finally get on with the fic and stop messin' around? Ya like that? n.n

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Human Emotions**

* * *

After Naraku and InuYasha separated they decided to get something to eat. Both had actually forgotten to eat since they had gone to see Kagome and the others. This time Naraku ate with the now human InuYasha. It was the first time this had happened. Usually Naraku ate by himself, seeing as how he also got up before him.

The two ate in silence, once again trying to think of something they could do about the problem concerning Kagome and the others.

Then InuYasha had an idea. He wasn't sure if Naraku would actually go through with it, though. _Maybe it can work... _He thought about it more for a moment. _Well, it's worth a try._

"Naraku." The hanyou started off, not sure exactly about how he was going to ask his lover. He had said he'd do **anything**, but he wasn't so sure about this.

"What is it?" Naraku could tell InuYasha was unsure about what he was going to say, and he wondered what he could possibly be thinking. Did he come up with a plan? If so, why was he so hesitant about it?

"Are you planning on doing anything with the Shikon no Tama?" The hanyou finally asked. The last time he saw what Naraku had of the jewel it had been nearly complete. Only a few pieces had been missing, the ones that Kagome now had and possibly a few more.

Naraku thought the question was quite random, but thought about it anyway. Why did he need the jewel anymore? He was going to use it to get stronger, however, there was no longer any point. He had wanted to kill InuYasha with everything he was. Now, he couldn't even imagine himself even **hurting** the hanyou.

"Well, now that I think about it.. I have no idea what I am going to do with it." The black-haired man said slowly, thinking as he was talking.

InuYasha took that as a good thing. _Maybe he really will then. __I mean, if he isn't doing anything with it, what's the point in having it?_

"Doushite?" /why?/ His lover still hadn't given him a reason to the question so he asked himself.

"I... Would you consider giving the jewel to Kagome?" He paused, seeing what Naraku's reaction would be. The man seemed more shocked about the prospect then anything. He continued on, "If you do give it to her, then I can go with them for the other shards, which would probably take no more than a few weeks." The hanyou stopped again, but this time he had given all the information of his plan to his lover.

"Forgive me if that was a foolish idea...." InuYasha quietly said after a few more minutes of silence passed. It did look as if Naraku was contemplating about the idea, though. A better reaction then he thought he would receive - a lot better. He couldn't complain about it.

There was a knock on the wood by the shouji. "May I take your trays, Naraku-sama?" Kagura asked, finally listening to her master's wish.

Naraku snapped out of his thoughts. "Y-yes. We are finished." He was kind of grateful for the distraction, however short it may be. "I shall hand it to you in a moment." He had to think of all possible uses of the Shikon no Tama and decide it was better than giving it up. It would be a great relief to have InuYasha truly happy, though....

The wind sorceress heard the stutter in Naraku's voice and wondered what the two were talking about to get that type of response from him. She wasn't sure if she had ever heard the uncertainty in his voice that she just had. She shrugged it off, it was better not to ask.

Naraku came to the shouji and handed the two trays to Kagura, both of which had little food left. Then she turned around and left the two alone again.

"Well?" InuYasha asked his lover once he sat down. He wanted to know what Naraku's decision was and wouldn't leave him alone until he received some type of response.

"You do not have to answer right now. You can think about it more if you wish." The hanyou told his lover after more silence.

Naraku nodded. _I suppose I can give it to that miko. _He thought, still thinking it wasn't that good of an idea though. It could ruin everything for the two. _What would **she** do with the jewel? __Would she make her **own** wish on it? One that would seperate us? __The plan could backfire._

Naraku decided that he should voice his concern to InuYasha. "What would the miko do with the jewel if I gave it to her?"

The human InuYasha froze. He hadn't thought of that. He was fairly sure Kagome wouldn't do anything that would be considered wrong with it. He knew her to be honest. "I am sure nothing bad will come out of it."

Even if this was meant to be reassuring, Naraku could easily hear the uncertainty in his lover's voice, almost as if he were trying to convince himself more than Naraku.

"Sorry, koi, but I wish not to give up the jewel if you are not sure about what the miko would do with it." The crimson-eyed man hated to bring down InuYasha's mood, however, he didn't want something so simple to destroy their relationship, especially if he could prevent it.

There was more silence. _I have to think of **something**! __Some way to assure Naraku that Kagome with do nothing bad with it. __I'm sure she wouldn't. _Even he could hear the doubt in his own **thoughts**.

InuYasha sighed deeply. _Wait... _"Let me go talk to her."

"But it always ends up hurting you. I wish that not to happen again." Naraku said, sadness evident in his voice and body language.

"I know," InuYasha whispered, "but I have to." He paused. "I also think that it is a bad idea for you to come along this time. That seems to make matters worse. Although I would be more comfortable with you there, I think it would be better if you didn't."

Naraku knew that InuYasha had to do this, but was worried about how it would all turn out. He didn't want it to seem like he was holding the hanyou captive, however. Even if he did wish he could so no harm could befall him.

The black-haired man sighed in defeat. "Very well, but let me at least hide in the shadows."

"I do not think that is wise." If Naraku were to hear something he didn't like from one of his friends - could he call him that anymore? - then he was sure Naraku would do something about it; using force, too.

"Then... have Kagura do it." Naraku said, accepting defeat again. This time, though, he wouldn't. Either the wind sorceress went with his lover or he wouldn't go. He didn't wish to lose him again. He already promised he wouldn't let him go and he meant it!

InuYasha knew he wasn't going to get a better deal than that so nodded. He knew Naraku was only concerned about him. With everything going on recently he couldn't really blame him.

"Kagura." Naraku figured that the hanyou wanted to leave as soon as possible so he called his incarnation.

The wind sorceress was quickly showed up again. She opened the shouji and walked in. Shock was shown on her face when she saw two black-haired men in the room. When she came for the food before she hadn't seen InuYasha. Naraku had handed her the trays and she hadn't even entered the room, not to mention even saw in it. _Oh, of course. It is the night of the new moon._

Both Naraku and InuYasha would have laughed at Kagura's look of surprise if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Go with InuYasha to the miko. Stay with him, but make sure you are hidden well." Naraku commanded his incarnation.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kagura said, understanding what she was supposed to do, however, it was strange. Why didn't Naraku just go himself? She brushed it off. No sense in thinking about it. She definitely wouldn't ask either! "Let us leave, then."

InuYasha nodded, nervous about another meeting. He first knelt next to Naraku, who was still sitting where the two had been eating, and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart the two were panting heavily and longed for more. However, they had some self-control and stopped. The hanyou started off towards Kagura. Now ready to leave.. well, more so then he had been before.

Naraku watched his lover leave, with regret, he really shouldn't have allowed him to go. Also, he really didn't want to just sit where he was waiting for his lover to come back, surely with bad news, too. He didn't know why InuYasha was so attached to the humans in the first place. He wouldn't say anything, though. His emotions were also a lot stronger tonight than they usually were, which was probably why he had insisted so much about going to the miko. Naraku could tell without his lover having to even say anything. His reactions were full of a lot more emotion then they had been earlier that day.

Naraku sighed, he'd jus have to deal with it. He would have to for as long as InuYasha was with him, which would hopefully be forever. He could deal with the heightened emotions; probably even have some fun with them. He grinned, he would definitely have to take advantage of that next time he was able.

_We are certainly going through a lot of trouble over this. _Naraku sighed. _And trying so many different things..._

A part of him wished that InuYasha had never regained his memories and would be without them forever. However, the other part that loved him knew that InuYasha could never be happy without them and would constantly suffer because of it. He didn't want that. It would definitely solve their problem, though.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagura walked to Kagome and the others, instead of flying on the wind sorceress's feather. The hanyou wanted the time to think about what he was doing.

"You never did tell Naraku when I turned human. Why?" This question had been bothering him, Miroku and the others since they first found out that Naraku had no knowledge of it. It had nothing to do with what they were doing now, but it didn't matter. He might as well ask while he could. He would probably never get another chance to. He never talked to Kagura by herself.. never really talked to her at all, now that he thought about it.

"I despise Naraku and do not wish to be under his control." The woman replied, angry.

InuYasha was surprised by the amount of venom he heard in her voice. The statement didn't really answer his question, though. Unless she just meant that she didn't want to help him in any way that she could avoid. That would make sense.

He let the matter drop. It was obvious that Kagura did not wish to speak of it.

They continued walking in silence, both thinking. Kagura about how bad of an idea it was to go to the miko again. For pretty much the same reasons Naraku had. Nothing good ever came from it. InuYasha kept getting hurt, and with him human....

The hanyou just had to know what Kagome would think about the whole thing, though. This could either ruin Naraku and InuYasha's relationship or bind it forever. If it were to ruin it.. well, the black-haired hanyou just wouldn't have Naraku give the jewel to them. Not that he could or even would force his lover to give it up in the first place.

He sighed deeply. He'd just have to confront them again. Not that that wasn't what he was doing already.

"They are up ahead." Kagura suddenly whispered after a while.

"Good. Find a well-hidden spot and stay there." InuYasha commanded nervously, without thinking.

The wind sorceress didn't like taking orders from the hanyou, but it was what Naraku had told her to do after all. She couldn't really complain about it. So she did what he told her.

InuYasha kept walking and found his friends not far ahead . He continued towards them, determined to get his answers.

* * *

Hmm.. well, how do ya like how it's goin' now? I think I prob'ly took this in the wrong direction... once again.. --sighs-- Well, I suppose it's not **too** late, though it... yeah. Just let me know what you all think about it. 'Kay? 'Kay. n.n

This time I only have part of the next chapt written out so I dunno how long it's goin' to take for it to be posted. Shouldn't take too long, though... n.n Before Christmas... lol... Don't worry it'll be long before that... I hope. -.- Heh... heh...

Anywayz... _Review Responses_

**Shoot the Sky** - Heh.. I would, but I dunno how much people would actually like that... lol. Then again... I don't really think about that when I write. Whatever appears on the paper is what's goin' to go... I have no control over my fics! Ahhh.. someone could die! Heh.. don't worry no one will... n.n ...I'm fairly sure... lol... nah, don't worry about it...

**inuyasha2kagome** - o.O Llamas? No! Anything but that!! Ahhhh.. --runs away-- Wait. I have to finish the response.. --runs back-- I know! It is so sad. I mean, you wouldn't imagine either of them crying, especially not Naraku... Oh, and, btw, it would be pointless to raid my fridge... there's nothin' in it... -.-

**HomicialChild **- Lol.. okay.. well, that explains it then.. n.n Well, at least this chapt wasn't as sappy, right? Yeah, I felt really weird writing it. I don't really like sappiness. Some is alright, but overly. I almost had it be way too much.. -.- Buuut whatcha gonna do? The plot is pretty much the problem Naraku and InuYasha are having making their relationship. Hmmm.. maybe I should fix my writing then.. I mean, it's not good if someone can't tell what the plot is. Nothing against you, of course. Just my own lack of ability to write. o.O Your comp blows up? Uhhh.. that's kinda odd... I'm glad you're still stickin' with my fic, though. It's much appreciated! n.n

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** - Nah, it's all good. You didn't jinx me! n.n You made it all better.. --grins-- Lol.. well, I'm glad ya liked the last chapt. Personally, I thought it was a bit too sappy, but it's good to have that every once in a while, right?

**MasterFranny** - Lol.. love the caps! n.n Don't worry. Losing his memories is not goin' to happen. Just look at how much Naraku doesn't want to do it. There would be no way he would. He wants InuYasha happy. n.n Such a nice Naraku. --patpat-- --Naraku growls and glares-- Uhhh... nice Naraku to InuYasha... -.- Ohhh.. I get it. I dunno what you're talkin' about. I was _really_ scared about the Giant fork! I mean, who wouldn't be... --shifts eyes-- Darn! I was goin' to whip out my flamethrower too... --snaps fingers--

**MoroTheWolfGod** - n.n Thx! Hope you had fun! n.n And of course you're goin' to receive more. You will until this is completely finished.. n.n I will never leave a story unfinished unless something happens.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** - Lol.. well, it hasn't yet. But it's not as bad as it was before so, that's good. Thankfully, I'm not on that comp right now, though.. n.n I did? Well, thx! That's what I'm tryin' to go for.. well, kinda. Don't think it's really workin' though. InuYasha's not actin' right.. --shrugs-- So long as everyone enjoys it then it's all good, right? n.n

**Slytherin Queen of Zeo** - Yayness! I'm relieved! n.n I am glad that you like where this is goin' though. I hope ya still are, too. --nods--

Wow, too much typin' for me! I typed a lot more in the responses than I usually do. Really hyper-like for some weird reason. Maybe I should sleep.. It's 3am, but me no tired.. --shrugs-- I really hope you all are still enjoying this, though. If ya do have any ideas feels free to let me know and I'll think about them, definitely no guarantee about them actually bein' put in the fic, though. 'kay? 'kay. n.n Thx again for all the reviews!!

Heh.. well, kinda got back into Diablo II again.. somehow... -.- So I dunno when the next chapt will be out. Usually I write mostly at my father's (which is where I'm at) but I've been playin'the gamewith my bro. For some reason I get inspiration here and not that much at home. --sighs-- Sry guys!

**_Plz Review!!_**

Ja ne


	14. Doubts

**Disclaimer**: I wished I owned InuYasha. I would have lots of fun with the characters... --grins evilly-- ...not that I don't already... n.n;;;

**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha

/translations/

I'm so sry about the long wait! I was having problems deciding what I was goin' to do with Kagome. I finally figured it out, though, and decided to write. I kinda started another LotR fic, too, so it took even longer. You should be happy to know that I decided to post this chapt before the other. n.n Doesn't really help much, does it? --sighs-- I tried, I tried. I still really am sry that it took so long. I'm now on winter break so hopefully it won't take as long… well, it definitely won't take **as** long… I just hope it won't take too long. Does that make sense? --shrugs-- Okay... well, I hope you all will enjoy this chapt. I don't really like it, but… whatever.

Btw, ningen means human. I use it instead cuz it's habit from my Yuu Yuu Hakusho fic, and reading some of them. Just in case some of you didn't know that…

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Doubts**

* * *

Kagome gasped in surprise, seeing the hanyou. "InuYasha…" She was shocked to see him human at first, but she looked up; seeing how the sky was clear she was able to see that it was the night of the new moon.

She looked around; this time not seeing Naraku or anyone else with him. This got her hopes up and she almost let herself believe that he had returned to them, however, she caught herself in time.

The other three looked at the now human InuYasha in surprise. It seemed as though **everyone** had forgotten that it was the night of the new moon. He should have remembered, though, but he forgot himself!

"So… Naraku knows now?" Miroku asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

By the monk's tone InuYasha could tell that he did not like the idea. "Of course. He would have found out eventually. There is nothing wrong with him knowing in the first place." The hanyou said, trying to control his anger; being human didn't help any.

The others shifted uncomfortably at the hanyou's attitude. They then decided that they should keep their tempers in check, too. They didn't want InuYasha to run from them again. If possible they wanted to see if they could get him to stay with them.

"What would you wish for if you had the Shikon no Tama whole?" InuYasha asked, directing it at Kagome; getting straight to the point.

The four were taken aback by the question and really didn't know what to answer.

"I thought that you wanted to become a full youkai…" Kagome said confused, as was everyone else. All of them thought he did, too. Even InuYasha thought he wanted that. However, it no longer mattered to him. He didn't need to become full youkai for Naraku. His ningen form would probably be fine.

"What's going on, InuYasha?" Sango asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Naraku is willing to give up the jewel he has, but he wanted to know what you would do with it first." The hanyou told them.

Miroku bit back a retort he was going to say about Naraku and simply asked him why he wanted to know.

"Because you could easily ruin our relationship or do something even worse with it. Of course, if that happened I would **never** forgive any of you." InuYasha said in complete seriousness, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

The miko felt a shiver run down her spine, and it wasn't one of pleasure. She definitely didn't want to get on InuYasha's bad side! Even if he was in his ningen form, like he was now. The threatening tone of his voice alone made her think that. She had seen him in battle while he was human and knew how formidable he was even then. Naraku was lucky to be on his side now. She still couldn't believe all of this.

_What I really want is to be with you. _Kagome thought. That was the truth and she wanted nothing more than that, except for one thing…

The look the young girl gave him wasn't a good sign. The look was one of longing. Now he wasn't sure if she really wouldn't do anything that he wouldn't want.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, deciding to choose her words carefully. "I-I would really want to just stay with you." She said looking at her hands. Then she told the one exception. "But I would rather you be happy." The miko said slowly. That was the one thing she would prefer over being with InuYasha. Only his happiness. It pained her to know that the hanyou would want to be with Naraku way more than her. Just the thought made tear well-up in her eyes threatening to fall.

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, surprised. He thought she would do something unselfish but hadn't been sure. She hadn't been a selfish person the whole time he knew her, so why did it surprise him so much? _Probably because of the look she gave me. _He thought sadly. He felt bad for doing this to her, but he couldn't help his true feelings. It was impossible. If it were possible to just change feelings at will then Kagome could make herself stop loving him. That would solve a lot of problems. Although he doubted she'd want to. He didn't want to stop loving Naraku, after all.

"Arigatou, Kagome." /Thank you/ InuYasha said grateful for her truthful answer. "And I really am sorry for everything."

Kagome choked on a sob, and everyone stared. That was the most unexpected thing the hanyou could have said.

_He is more kind and understanding when he's human, though. _The miko thought. Oh, how she would miss him! She just hoped that she'd still be able to see him. Then a thought hit her: could she return to feudal Japan after using the Shikon no Tama and making the wish? She doubted it. After all, she wasn't able to go through the well without it on her. She sighed heavily. What could she do, then? She should just give up on InuYasha's love. It was obvious it would **never** be returned now. Only if she used the jewel would it be possible and she refused to force someone into loving her. It just wasn't right.

"Kagome?" Sango asked concerned. She had been calling the miko's name a few times but she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Hai, Sango?" She blinked at the youkai slayer confused.

InuYasha jumped into the conversation. "I was just saying how I would return with news. And please do not move from here. It will be easier to find you if you just stay." The human InuYasha gave a small uncharacteristic smile. He then turned and left.

When he was away from them he whispered, "Let us go, Kagura. I got my answer." One that he was happy with, too. He was sure Kagome wouldn't go against her word. She was trustworthy… for the most part.

Kagura came out from behind a tree and nodded, following the hanyou. He really hadn't needed to say anything, since she had heard everything that had been said. She had also been surprised by the miko's response. She couldn't really argue against it, though. Not like she wanted to in the first place.

The four watched InuYasha leave until he was out of view and then still stared after him. Kagura was far enough away from him that they couldn't see her.

"Well, then…" Miroku started awkwardly. None of them knew what to say to such an encounter.

"We should just stay here." Shippou stated, as if it wasn't obvious. InuYasha had said he would be back after all.

The others nodded and started to set up camp. They had a feeling they would be there for a while.

Miroku and Sango heard soft sobs coming from their left and turned to see Kagome crying. They let her be, however. Everyone knew how horribly this whole thing was affecting the young girl.

Kirara went to Kagome and rubbed against her legs, mewing softly.

The miko reached down and petted her absent-mindedly.

Shippou opted to stay away from Kagome this time. He knew that she needed time to herself. Any attempt to comfort her wouldn't help. It was best to leave her alone with her thoughts. Who knows… maybe she could think of something to help her sadness… if only a little.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou started up a fire. It was chilly during the day know, since it was getting closer and closer to winter.

* * *

It was silent as InuYasha and Kagura walked back to Naraku. The hanyou wanted to walk again, hoping to organize his thoughts before he reached his lover. However, he doubted he'd be able to.

Before he knew it they were already there.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Naraku. He was resting against a tree, one leg drawn up with an arm draped over it. His head was back against the bark and he had his eyes closed. The setting sun sent rays of orange through the trees and onto his body; only increasing the beautiful effect.

InuYasha swallowed hard. "C-can you give us a moment, Kagura?" He whispered, still looking at his lover. The sight before him was just too… appealing.

The wind sorceress looked at the hanyou amused by his reaction. He was practically drooling over the sight. Then she left without a word.

InuYasha quietly walked up to Naraku, trying not to wake him.

All of a sudden Naraku's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. The action startled the hanyou, causing him to lose his balance and he fell into his lap.

"You cannot sneak up on my, especially while you are human." The crimson-eyed man said, also amused by his lover.

"Oh, so you are saying that I cannot as a youkai either?" InuYasha asked, having recovered from his shock.

"Of course not, my hanyou. I am stronger than you." Naraku said teasingly.

"I don't know about that. But either way that does not mean I could not sneak up on you." The human InuYasha said as a matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Naraku said raising an eyebrow. "You shall have to test that theory of yours."

"Oh, worry not," he whispered in his lover's ear, "I will, and I shall prove my 'theory'"

A shiver ran down Naraku's spine. He pushed InuYasha to the side, onto the ground and straddled him. He kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you." InuYasha replied, with the same expression.

"Let us just say I had a **very** good dream." The crimson-eyed man said mischievously, kissing his hanyou again.

"And I just had a good conversation." The still human InuYasha said, he supposed it was time to talk about it, as disappointing as it was. He had really been enjoying this… to say the least.

Naraku let go of InuYasha and leaned against the tree as before this time, though, he had a look of disappointment on his face.

The hanyou frowned. _Should have waited. _He thought, regretting his choice. Even if it was important for them, it wasn't as if they needed to be in a hurry. However, he shrugged it off, thinking that they might as well get it over with. Then they could get to the real fun.

Naraku stared at his lover, waiting for him to fill him in on what had happened. By the hanyou's good mood he knew things went how he said they would, but he didn't know by how much they had.

"So, what happened?" The black-haired man asked after more silence. _I wonder what he's thinking about... _He thought. His lover had been oblivious to his stare. He had to be thinking about something hard.

"Oh, well…" InuYasha stuttered trying to get his thoughts back to the subject at hand. "Kagome first said that she really just want to… be with me." Seeing the flash of anger in Naraku's eyes the hanyou quickly continued. "However, she knows I love only you so she said that she only wanted my happiness. I could tell she was serious too." He said the last part in a whisper.

Naraku's anger disappeared. He trusted his lover and his judgment. Even so, he could still get more information from Kagura if needed.

"I told them I would go back…" He trailed off and Naraku knew that he wished to go back with the Shikon no Tama, feeling as though this was proof enough for Kagome's loyalty to him.

The crimson-eyed man thought for a while and InuYasha didn't interrupt him, knowing that this was a difficult decision.

"Naraku sighed. "Very well." He said, giving into his lover's wish.

It was when InuYasha hugged him tightly and then kissed him, that he was positive that he made the right choice, even if it would prove to be a mistake later. This made his hanyou happy and that was all that counted._What has become of me? _He thought, shaking his head. He was too soft, treating InuYasha this nicely. His old self would be ashamed. He loved InuYasha, this he could not deny, but he failed to see **how** it had happened. No matter how much he thought about it he could think of nothing. Only that he could have loved him for longer than he thought and the incident with him losing his memories brought it out of him.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked, looking at Naraku worriedly. He had sat down next to his lover, enjoying the closeness they shared. Something seemed to be disturbing his lover, though. He had a far off look and hadn't responded to his name before.

Naraku was snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that his lover had asked him a question, but he had no idea what it was. "Nani?" /what?/

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked. He remembered something similar to this happening before, too. Naraku had avoided his question that time. He would try harder to get the answer this time, though.

"Nothing." Naraku answered, easily lying. "Doushite?" /why?/

"You just seem distracted." The black-haired InuYahsa said. "You have acted like this before only once. I am just concerned."

Naraku turned and kissed InuYasha. It was a short one, but it conveyed his feelings all the same as a long one.

"Worry not. I was only thinking." He said, truthfully this time. He thought InuYasha deserved that much.

The hanyou sighed and let it go. He wouldn't be able to get anything from him. "Would you tell me if something was really wrong? I mean, you trust me, right?" He looked down at his hands, unsure about everything now.

Naraku lifted InuYasha's chin and looked directly into his deep black eyes. "If I did not trust you would I have let you go to the miko?"

The hanyou looked to the side, avoiding his lover's gaze. "But you sent Kagura with me…"

"That was only to ensure your safety. You should know that." He said sadly, hurt evident in his voice. His lover was doubting him now… "And if something was seriously wrong I would tell you in the minute I could."

InuYasha felt a lone tear fall down his check. _Damn human emotions. _He thought wishing the day was over already so he could return to his normal self. He embraced Naraku tightly. "I am so sorry, Naraku!" He knew how much his doubt had hurt his lover and he intended to make it up somehow. He would probably have to wait until the whole ordeal with Kagome was over.

_Why did she fall in love me with me anyway? __Most of the time I treated her badly. _The thought baffled him, but this was not the time to think about it.

Naraku wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on his shoulders. He accepted InuYasha's apology, knowing that this whole situation was taking a toll on him, especially since he was in his ningen form.

InuYasha turned his head and kissed Naraku's cheek, still holding onto him as if he were his life-line, which was exactly what he was to the hanyou. He would do everything to keep his lover, despite his doubts earlier. He knew Naraku would never betray him, just as he would never betray Naraku.

* * *

What's with me and sap? It's makin' me mad. I need to get more angst goin' on. –grins-- Maybe I can have somethin' in the next chapt… --shrugs-- We shall see…

I'm surprised that you peoples are still reading this. Very grateful, though. n.n

Oh, and the next chapt **might** be the last… not sure quite yet. It is very possible though. Just to let you all know. Hopefully I'll be able to get it out soon anywayz. n.n

Merry Christmas, just in case I don't get it out. That is only a few days away now… Hope you guys all have fun! n.n

_Review Responses_

**sesshy101** – Sry! It took forever and a day to get out. Plz forgive me!

**XxXinukaiXxX** – Thx! n.n And good luck on that. If ya do find one, let me know. n.n

**Kiharu-sama** – I know! I wish more people would write this pairing! That's one of the main reasons why I just _had_ to write it. n.n You have nothing to worry about, I'll never discontinue a fic, unless I have no choice…

**MasterFranny** – I know! I totally agree! I had Kikyou… Kagome as much, but still hate her, too. n.n;;; Yeah, I don't think the confrontation was exciting. I don't think any of the chapt was, but… whatcha gonna do? Oh, no! Not the Giant Fork! Lol… Sry the update took so long, btw.

**Anita-chan** – Thx, and I'm glad to hear that you're liking it. Glad ya reviewed. n.n

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter** – _Very... extremly _important! Thx so much for reminding me! I would have been so screwed if you didn't! Heh… you just said that I was updating faster and then look, took about a month for the next update! I am so sry! I honestly didn't mean for it to take so long! Heh… well, I guess ya figured that out… was it what you expected?

**Katze** – Sesshoumaru? Hmm… well, he hasn't quite entered the scene yet… and may not. He may be apart of the family, but they aren't really the best family, ya know? I dunno… I've been trying to have him make an appearance, but there just hasn't been a part that seemed right to put him in. …sry. I'm sure he'd find out sooner or later…

**Shoot the Sky** – Oh, I know! Bugs the heck outta me!

**ingra-of-mordor** – n.n Thx so much! I'm glad you're likin' it so much! Yayness! Thx so much… your review put a smile on my face. n.n Always a good thing.

**MoroTheWolfGod **– Well, that's good! n.n Glad ya had a good time.

**inuyasha2kagome** – Yeah, I woulda liked that, too, but prob'ly not a lot of people wouda liked that. And it would be back to square one with InuYasha. And I did email you about that officer thingie, but you never emailed back so I dunno what's goin' on with that. Let me know. I said that I'd prob'ly do it… I think. If you want to we could talk on yahoo or something, if ya have anything. –shrugs-- Up to you…

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** – Yayness! I'm glad that you haven't read anything like this before. n.n

**OhTheConfusion** – o.O Changed your name again? Talk about confusion! Confusing me! Lol… I know that your comp doesn't literally blow up. I mean, I know I'm dense, but not _that_ dense. n.n;;; And that really sucks! I've been havin' problems with my comps, too…. no fun, no fun. Lol… well, I hope this isn't dull or the same as usual! That is possible, though… --ponder-- Sry that the update took so long, btw.

Wow… you guys. Thx so much for all the reviews! It's very encouraging and I felt so bad for not updating in such a long time. Plz forgive me! Even if I don't deserve it! ;-;

I just realized this… this fic has almost every holiday in it. Thanksgiving, Halloween, Christmas… prob'ly the New Year next… then what? Valentine's Day? O.o That's still a ways away…. Heh... don't mind that…

Well, have fun everyone! n.n And don't forget to…

**Review…. plz**. n.n

Ja ne


	15. Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha for any of the characters involved. ;-;

**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha

/indicates translations/

I must apologize in advance for this chapt.

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Thoughts**

* * *

InuYasha sat alone against the tree, Naraku having gone inside. It was now dark outside, the stars replacing the sun's light. The hanyou had wanted to think things over before going back to Kagome and the others to decide if this really was the right choice. It wasn't that he doubted the miko's word… it was that he didn't know if he actually wanted her to make a wish. Even thought he no longer loved her he still liked having her as a friend. He also thought that if she used the Shikon no Tama that she wouldn't be able to go back through the well, and would be stuck in her own time.

Naraku giving the jewel to Kagome would prove his love to him, but he still couldn't forget about what he had done to Kikyou and himself over fifty years ago. Although he desperately wished he could. It was holding back his trust of the man. He knew that somehow Naraku had come to love and trust him with everything he was and InuYasha wanted to do that same.

He sighed deeply burying his head in his arms, which were on his legs that were drawn up against his chest.

The human InuYasha knew that no matter what he thought he'd still wish to be with Naraku. There was no use in even trying to deny that. He really just did not want to leave him. His love now ran too deep for his once loathed enemy.

_If I had not lost my memories none of this would have happened. _The hanyou thought with a frustrated sigh. _But I'm glad it did. _The only reasoning for that was indeed the fact that he got to know the other side of Naraku. The more caring side, the more lovable one; the one he would not give up for the world.

He shook his head, trying to ride himself of such thoughts. _I have become a hopeless romantic. _He thought angry with himself. _Guess I have changed almost as much as he has. _Comparing the old Naraku to the new one would lead one to believe they were two totally different people, just with the same look. However, they were one in the same, which was somewhat unfortunate since InuYasha couldn't forget about the cruel act his Naraku had committed all those years ago. His thoughts were only taking him in circles.

_Where is the sun when you need it? _The hanyou asked himself, looking up at the sky; seeing only stars between the branches of the tree he was under.

* * *

Naraku had just finished the conversation he was having with Kagura. He had to get more specific information about the encounter. He could have asked InuYasha for it, this he knew, but his lover desperately wanted to just give the miko the Shikon no Tama and be done with it. The hanyou would also say anything to give Kagome more credit; to convince him that she was worthy of trust with the jewel.

The wind sorceress also seemed to believe that Kagome had been telling the truth. He knew at one point Kagura wanted to betray him and was looking for every available opportunity for it, but he knew not if that was still the case. He had his suspicions that she didn't anymore, though. For the most part, he thought he could trust her, at least about this. There would be no point in lying after all.

Naraku went back to his lover, having the needed information to confirm the trust InuYasha held in Kagome. Before he went outside he had grabbed the Shikon no Tama. He was going to give it to the hanyou so he could give it to Kagome. This would make him truly happy so it was worth the risk. Both InuYasha and Kagura had thought the miko to be telling the truth as well so there was less of a chance of something going wrong.

The crimson-eyed man found his lover against the same tree as before; the only thing different was his position. He wondered what could have been wrong; the hanyou looked frustrated and sad.

"Here." Naraku said, once he got to InuYasha.

The hanyou looked up and saw the jewel in Naraku's outstretched hand. He smiled up at his lover. He picked it up and put it in his dark blue haori; making sure it wouldn't fall out.

Naraku, however, didn't smile back but frowned. InuYasha's smile failed to reach his eyes, as it usually did; instead there was a look of sadness. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused it. Nothing had happened recently that he was aware of, and from the information he had received nothing had happened with Kagome and the others. He knew that he hadn't said anything to get him down, unless it wasn't recently.

Naraku sat in front of InuYasha, making sure he could look directly into his eyes.

The hanyou stared at his lover with confusion now. The look he was giving him was of concern and he wondered why, unaware that his eyes had given away his crestfallen mood.

Naraku looked into InuYasha's deep black eyes and with genuine concern asked, "What is truly wrong, koi?"

The hanyou tried not to look away but couldn't help it with Naraku's piercing gaze.

"Nothing." He answered, not wanting to tell Naraku the true cause… at least not yet. "I am merely tired." He said turning back to face his lover.

The kumo sighed heavily. _And he was worried about **me **not trusting him? _He knew his eyes displayed the hurt he felt, but he had finally broken their stare and had lowered his eyes so InuYasha was unable to see. _I cannot really place blame on him, though,_ _with what I did to him and Kikyou..._" He regretted ever doing it, but still wouldn't it back. He had wanted nothing more than for the miko's death, and still did. Onigumo was the only part of him that loved her. He kept that part buried deep within himself, however. He wouldn't try to release him again until he was sure of the outcome.

"Get some rest, then. After, you can go back to the miko if you wish." Naraku told InuYasha in a defeated manor. He would give the black-haired hanyou time, time to himself to think things over… once again.

InuYasha stared up at his lover in surprise. It was obvious by the look he was giving him that he knew something was wrong. The hanyou was sure that Naraku wouldn't give up until he had pried it out of him. However, he hadn't even questioned his transparent lie.

Naraku stood up and turned away from InuYasha about to leave. "I am going to rest as well." He paused, thinking for a moment. "One thing, though: please tell me before you go back to the young miko."

He then started to walk; this time to his own room instead of InuYasha's, which was usual as of recently.

The hanyou watched sadly as Naraku left. He knew that he had once again torn his lover's heart, but he couldn't help it. _I will fix this after I meet up wtih Kagome and give her the jewel. _He promised himself and even Naraku, although he could not hear.

InuYasha thought about just going on ahead to Kagome and the others right then, however, he couldn't. He would rest up and then leave – first telling Naraku, of course. That was the least he could do.

The hanyou entered the castle and wandered around a little bit first, trying to remember where his lover's room was. He had only been in it a few times; the first two being on accident.

InuYasha found it at last and went in without knocking or anything to show he was there. He saw that Naraku was already lying in his bed, whether or not he was sleeping was yet to be seen.

The still human InuYasha crawled into the bed carefully so as not to wake his lover if he was in fact sleeping; he knew Naraku wouldn't mind if he was there anyway. He went behind him and snuggled against his back; that was when Naraku finally let it known that he was awake still by turning to face the hanyou. He flashed a smile and closed his eyes again, already in a comfortable position, unlike before.

InuYasha returned the smile even though Naraku couldn't see it. He also closed his eyes after, deciding that they didn't need to say anything at the moment. Besides it seemed that his lover was content enough. Words could wait for the morning.

When Naraku woke next he found himself once again facing a silver-haired youkai. That meant that it was the morning of the next day. InuYasha had finally lost his human form; going back to his youkai one. It was a good thing… for the most part. The hanyou no longer had such an intensified sense of emotions (more than he was used to at least), though some were still high. He would hopefully have more control of them as well. This also had its bad side. Because he **didn't** have such strong emotions he would react differently to his lover… maybe.

Naraku sighed. His thoughts were getting him no where, which had became normal as of late. He wasn't so sure he liked it either. He'd just have to wait and see how InuYasha was when he woke up. It shouldn't take too long for him to, especially since he was no longer human. In his youkai form his senses were more alert so he would probably feel his movements.

The kumo looked at his hanyou and ran his fingers through the now silver hair. He watched him as he slept, seeing his peaceful features, and how he seemed to lean into his touch.

InuYasha was so relaxed that he didn't wake until minutes after Naraku had been touching his hair. He opened his golden eyes to see the crimson ones of his lover. Definitely not a bad sight for him upon waking!

Naraku kissed InuYasha. "Ohayou." /Good morning/ He greeted, smiling.

The inu youkai smiled in return and kissed his lover, this time it was filled with a lot more passion and lasted a lot longer. He felt different, too, and knew that it was morning. Naraku had also said good morning, he knew for sure he was back to his youkai self.

Naraku could feel the passion and love in the kiss but… something was missing. He wasn't exactly sure, though. He just knew that it wasn't the same as it had been a couple nights ago. He figured InuYasha should just hurry and get the whole thing with the Shikon no Tama over and done with. Maybe that would help his attitude as well. It was worth the try; they could always have a deeper conversation when he returned.

"What is it?" He hanyou asked, concerned. His lover had just stopped and it looked like he was thinking.

"Are you going to go to the miko now or later?" Naraku suddenly asked; the question was etched with an odd sense of concern.

"Anou… I guess I will go now." /Well…/ InuYasha said disappointed. _What? Does he wish to get rid of me now?_

"Do not get the wrong impression. I merely wish to get this over with." The kumo sighed. "After, if you will, I want to talk about a few things. Now is not the right time."

The inu youkai nodded, having a pretty good idea about what was going to be asked. He had a few questions of his own, too. He brushed this off, however, leaving it for later. He had to concentrate on the task that had been put before him sooner than expected, since Naraku wanted him to go.

"Kagura…?" There was no need to finish the question; his lover knew what he was talking about.

"Hai." Naraku said, and then summoned the wind sorceress. She thought nothing of InuYasha's change back; he did usually look like that after all. Speaking to her he said, "Follow him again. The same thing as before, but with more caution. If they catch you while he is giving the jewel to them, who knows what they will think."

_Good idea. _The hanyou thought. He hadn't even thought of that possibility. It would certainly be a bad thing if she was spotted.

Kagura nodded and bowed, leaving again. She knew what was going on. She was shocked to hear that Naraku was just **giving** the jewel to the miko, but there was nothing she could say or do… not that she would.

InuYasha stole a kiss from Naraku before setting off again. All he had wanted to do was stay with Naraku for a while. Perhaps this was for the best, though. He was doubtful of his lover; this gave him more opportunities to get rid of the doubt.

* * *

The others had woken up about an hour ago and were waiting for InuYasha to show up. They had certainly been right about tone thing: they had to stay where they were for quite a while; it was a good thing they set up camp.

Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were all gathered around the fire eating when they jumped, hearing a voice ask, "Any for me?"

They turned to the direction of the voice and saw a grinning InuYasha. This time the change in the hanyou's features didn't surprise them, it was the next day after all; this was pretty hard not to remember.

Kagome smiled back. "Of course, there's plenty left still." The young miko had made ramen again since it seemed to be everyone's favorite, especially InuYasha's. It wasn't as if she knew he'd show up, however.

She served the hanyou some of the ramen and he gratefully accepted it and quickly ate it. When he had caught the smell of the food in the air, he realized that he had had nothing to eat.

Before Kagome knew it there were tears silently falling down her face again. _Why can't I stop crying?! _She scolded herself, she didn't want to seem anymore weak then she did. Having the inu youkai with them again just made it seem like everything was back to normal, however, she remembered that he was only there to talk and possibly give them the Shikon no Tama.

Everyone had stopped conversing and looked sadly at the miko. They all knew why she was crying and were powerless to help her, even InuYasha.

* * *

Oh, and I just realized what I had done. I kinda put 'kumo' to describe Naraku, which means 'spider.' Read a few fics with it and it got stuck in my head, and then on the paper. -.-;; I don't feel like goin' back and pickin' through it to find it…

'Kay. I really do not like this chapt at all! It was so freakin' boring… I'm surprised if you didn't fall asleep while reading. There is prob'ly drool all over your keyboards from sleeping. --sighs-- I am so sry everyone. I promise the next chapt will be better and not as boring. Hopefully getting' somethin' goin' on. Hey, hey… mind out of the gutter. n.n 'Kay, 'kay, maybe that was only me. n.n;;; But seriously, next chapt will be better and more than likely the last chapt. I know I said that for this chapt, but this just didn't tie up the loose ends. Whatever… doesn't matter. I just hope I didn't bore you guys too much.

Hope everyone had a great… whatever you celebrated.

_Review Responses_

**Inulover28** – Lol… yeah, ya gotta love that winter break! Yeah, I kinda type too fast and miss some things. Sry, I try to fix them… doesn't really work that well though. Merry Christmas to you, too. n.n

**MasterFranny** – Lmao! Believe me… if only I could write that! Lol… Hope you had a great Christmas, and have a great New Year, too. n.n

**Kurama&KarasusDaughter** – Lol… yeah, prob'ly a lot more than it could ever be possible, buuut... whatever. n.n Lmao! Well, I woulda been! Thx again for tellin' me! n.n It was less than a month, too! Woohoo. n.n;;

**sesshy101** – Hold up. Are you 'inuyasha2kagome?' If so did they delete your whole account or somethin'? Why'd they take it off anywayz? o.O Alrighty then... well, you have fun with your sugar. n.n

**OhTheConfusion** – Lol… it's alright. It's no big. Not hard to figure out anywayz. Besides it is your name, so have fun with it. n.n Lmao… horror! That's great. Yeah, I guess but I don't really want to be good at romance… kinda. I don't even know how I am... as you say. I have no experience in it and am definitely not romantic. -.- --sighs-- Whatever… doesn't matter. I can't make it go any farther – the relationship that is - anywayz... even if I wanted it to. ;-; Lol… thx for the compliments. And, yeah, I think your name does fit! Lol…

**Shoot the Sky** – Lol… yeah, I really did not want it to be _that_ sappy, though. Some is alright, but… oh well. Did I do some bashing? Heh... oops… really did not mean to… --shrugs-- Glad ya still like it! n.n

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** – Ha hah! I wrote your name without looking! -.- Don't ask… Thank you very much! It's much appreciated! I hope ya still feel the same after this chapt…. -.-

**Black Angel of Destruction** – Lol… 'kay, 'kay. And Merry Christmas to you, too. n.n

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Hope it didn't disappoint you too much!

**Kiharu-sama** – Lol… well, hopefully you're still excited, though I dunno how you could be… -.- Yeah, plz do tell me. I would be interested in seeing what other people would do with them… n.n

I'm so disappointed in myself. I think I may edit this chapt and repost it. --sighs-- We'll see. If I do end up doin' that then I'll say it in the summary of this fic, just to let you all know. It is winter break so we shall see….

Thx everyone, though, for the continued support. I hope you guys all had a get Christmas or had fun with what you were celebrating. -.-;; Have a great New Year as well. n.n

**Plz Review!** Tell me how to fix this chapt!

Ja ne


	16. Trustworthy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. ;-; Only… --ponders-- …nope, not even an OC this time… 

**Warnings**: Shounen ai, Naraku/InuYasha

Sry for all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

/indicates translations/

This chapt is almost twice as long as they usually are. Since I thought the last chapt was so horrible I figured you all needed something a lot better… not to mention longer. n.n I must thank everyone so much for the support they gave for the last chapt! Thank you so much you have no idea how much that meant to me! n.n

Oh, and a big thx to Kurama&Karasus Daughter! She helped me out with a major factor of the story that I spaced on before. Also, she suggested something that I thought would help this fic along. Thx so much! n.n

* * *

**Evil Temptations**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Trustworthy**

* * *

"Kagome, I truly am sorry," InuYasha said with absolute sincerity. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

The miko looked at the hanyou with a tear-stained face. She had controlled her emotions and stopped crying as soon as she was able.

The sight tore at InuYasha's heart and he wished he could take away her pain.

"Leave Naraku then," Shippou said, the name dripping with venom.

Anger arose within the inu youkai at how his lover was treated, but quelled it, knowing it was pointless. Naraku had earned it, after all.

InuYasha closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Miroku asked, knowing that the hanyou cared deeply for the four of them as well.

"I just… can't. Naraku... he just…" the inu youkai breathed deeply, trying to gather his thoughts. "If you could only see the other side of him then you would understand."

There was silence after this was said for a good couple minutes. No one knew what to say to that. None had actually seen that side of Naraku that InuYasha spoke of, and they very much doubted they ever would.

Miroku looked down at his right hand sadly. He just didn't get it. How could InuYasha love such an evil man? It was all his fault that his father and his grandfather had died. He'd be ext in line, too, once the wind tunnel expanded and swallowed him whole.

The inu youkai saw the monk stare at his hand with an expression of utmost sadness, and some confusion. He had no idea about the confusion, but knew exactly what caused the sadness. It was then that an idea struck him. He was sure that Naraku would agree with it… eventually if not right away. "Miroku, I could get Naraku to stop the expansion of the wind tunnel; even remove it if you wish."

The monk's mouth dropped open in shock. He never even thought it was a possibility. "R-really?" He couldn't believe it. Dare he get his hopes up?

InuYasha nodded with a smile. He'd **have** to convince his lover now. If he didn't he doubted whether the monk would even trust **him** anymore.

"Oh," the inu youkai said suddenly, remembering the whole reason he was there in the first place, "I have something for you." He put his hand in his sleeve and pulled it out within seconds holding the near complete Shikon no Tama.

They all stared at it speechless. None could believe that Naraku had actually given the hanyou the much wanted jewel. Every youkai wanted it for their own purposes. And here one of the most powerful – and evil – youkai just **gave** it away, and to humans no less!

"Are you going to take it?" InuYasha questioned after minutes of silence, which also had everyone just staring dumbfounded at the jewel as if it were going to dance for them.

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and reached out for the jewel, only to find the hanyou having closed his hand. She looked up at him puzzled.

"Promise me one thing first, please," the inu youkai said softly. "Only guard it. Do not make a wish with it."

This only confused the miko more. She thought that he was under the impression that she was going to use it. She was going to as well… possibly. She did have her doubts about going through with it. Still… she had to know.

"Why can she not use it if she wants? Is it not the real thing?" Miroku asked, though he very much doubted it was fake, the absolute power radiating off of it certainly made it seem genuine. However, with the power that Naraku had he didn't doubt he'd be able to make another one with almost the same qualities. He hadn't thought Naraku would just **hand** over the jewel in the first place.

InuYasha shot him a dark glare. "It **is** the real thing," he said through clenched teeth, nearly unable to keep his anger from fully surfacing. "You know that as well as I, for you can feel the power from it, too, right monk?" the hanyou spat out, saying the title almost mockingly.

Miroku felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to find Sango next to him. She gave him a look that told him to just let it go.

The monk sighed deeply, calming himself; glad of the youkai slayer's support, he didn't mean to start a fight with the hanyou again. "You still did not answer my question," he said once his anger was controlled.

By this time InuYasha had also gained the upper hand on his emotions. He had to think for a moment before remembering the question. "Oh, right…it was I who did not want Kagome to make the wish; Naraku said nothing about this."

The others looked at him, only more confused, however he noticed Kagome was staring at the ground.

_Anymore vague, please. _Miroku thought.

Seeing everyone's confused expression he continued, regardless of Kagome, trying to clear it up. "I merely wished that she could stay in this time. I doubt she will be able to if she uses the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome's head snapped up at the confession. She had been staring at the grass as the wind played gently with it, causing it to wave against the breeze. What InuYasha said were her own thoughts. She didn't think the inu youkai would care, though. "I… I thought you loved… Naraku…" she trailed off, as it was painful to think of, but impossible to avoid.

"I do, but that does not mean I do not wish to be friends with you still," the hanyou told Kagome truthfully.

The miko was saddened by this, but there was a bright side to it: InuYasha still wished to be friends and didn't want her to leave. She could handle that. She did want to see him still, after all.

She nodded and looked at the inu youkai, a little happiness returning to her. "I won't use it. I promise. I will guard it with my life."

InuYasha smiled, he knew she'd agree and was glad to have it confirmed by her. Now, he would just have to talk to Naraku. Getting him to stop the wind tunnel would hopefully make the monk at least a little more trusting of Naraku, as well.

"Miroku, do you wish for the wind tunnel to be completely removed or to just stop it?" the hanyou asked, not quite sure which he'd prefer.

The monk couldn't believe this. This was what he had been waiting for for years and now he had the chance. He had always thought of just getting rid of it; never of stopping it from growing bigger. He didn't think it was possible. The wind tunnel was a formidable force and had been useful on many occasions. The only thing that was able to stop it was the poisonous insects Naraku sent, and strong youkai, such as Sesshoumaru. They had no idea what he was up to; didn't really care to find out either, who knew what his reaction to InuYasha and Naraku's relationship would be. He shuddered to think about it.

Miroku looked over at Sango and his mind was made up. "Just stop it from getting bigger," he finally answered. He wanted to protect the youkai slayer when he could, even if she could stand up for herself most the time. Sure, he still had his staff and sutras but the wind tunnel was much more powerful. The only thing bad about it was it consuming him.

All but InuYashsa were surprised by this decision, not knowing his rational. They were sure he had a good reason for it. Why else would he keep it?

"Sango, will you let me take Kirara? It will be faster that way," InuYasha asked. He was just going to go to Naraku, ask him quickly and then return to tell them the answer. He was tired of going back and forth and thought this was an easier way. He just hoped Kagura had enough sense to stay where she was, or at least remain very well hidden. The neko youkai's senses were almost sharper than his.

At the youkai slayer's nod Kirara went to InuYasha, changing to her bigger form. She didn't mind this; the hanyou was good company anyway.

InuYasha got on Kirara's back and leaned forward whispering a thank you in her ear.

Then they were off, back to Naraku – and his? – castle.

The others watched them leave, hoping that the inu youkai would be able to convince Naraku to stop the curse he had placed upon Miroku's family.

* * *

It had been an hour since InuYasha and Kirara left and the others were getting really anxious. They started to wonder if it had been a bad idea to let the hanyou leave again. The only thing that stopped them from going after the inu youkai was that they knew it could take a while to convince Naraku to end the curse.

A thought suddenly hit Miroku. In order to remove the curse Naraku would have to come himself and stop it. He wasn't so sure he wanted the evil man to mess with him anymore than he had. However, he no longer had a choice. It would probably be worse if he denied it since it was because of him that Naraku had to come along in the first place. The monk had no idea that he had wanted to come with his lover to begin with, but couldn't since InuYasha wouldn't let him. Now there's an odd sentence!

They were all fidgety now. Shippou was asking questions non-stop. "Why aren't InuYasha and Kirara back yet?" "Did Naraku do something to them?" And other such questions.

"Shippou! Calm down, we know as much as you do about this," Miroku finally snapped, yelling at the small kitsune.

"You are—" Shippou was cut off when Kagome pointed into the sky, shouting, "Look, I think they're finally back."

Everyone stood up and looked harder.

Sango stared wide-eyed at the sight, for another person accompanied them. "H-how did he convince Kirara to carry Naraku?" she asked with awe. The neko youkai didn't really seem that pleased about it, even from this distance, but she was still doing it regardless.

The others also stared. It was unbelievable! This meant that InuYasha had been able to convince the kumo to stop the curse, as well.

Kirara landed gracefully and the two got off, standing closer than the others would have liked, but knew it was to be expected so tried to let it go, which was easier for the others than Kagome. The neko youkai switched to her smaller form once the two were off.

Naraku got right to the point. "First off, InuYasha asked me to give you some information about me doing this. I did not think it necessary, but…" he shrugged, looking at his lover, his look urging him to continue. He sighed and went on. "While I can remove the curse, it was set upon your family generations ago and I am unsure of how it may affect you," he finished, looking at the inu youkai as if saying, 'There. You happy?'

InuYasha smiled, showing that he was. He was also glad that Kagura had decided to stay hidden, but follow him back to the castle. Kirara hadn't seen her, either. This time, however, she had stayed behind. There was no point in her going with the hanyou after all, Naraku was with now.

Miroku stared surprised. That was certainly unexpected! Everyone else had about the same reaction. Another complication seemed to arise again.

"Is it able to kill me?" the monk asked. That was his only real concern. After all, if he were dead then how would he be able to be with Sango?

"No," _Unfortunately. _The kumo added in his thoughts. The only reason he was doing this was because InuYasha desperately wished him to. He would make sure he was given something for all this later.

The others, besides InuYasha (he had been told already), let out a breath of relief.

Miroku looked at Sango again with longing and said, "Very well, go ahead." He wasn't so sure if he should trust Naraku, but InuYasha seemed confident that he would do nothing to jeopardize his health, and he trusted the hanyou.

Naraku looked over at InuYasha, his eyes asking if he really had to.

The inu youkai nodded and smiled. He was happy that the monk would finally be rid of his curse **and** still be able to protect himself with the wind tunnel. This also helped prove Naraku's love for him… not to mention how much power he had over the kumo. _I really need to do something about these doubts from over fifty years ago! _He thought, then he got to thinking of ways he could. Unfortunately, there weren't many options.

The crimson-eyed man went up to the monk reluctantly, and then, even more so reached out for Miroku's hand. He drew back at first, not trusting the man, but when Naraku reached for it again he let him grasp it in both of his own hands.

The kumo closed his eyes and concentrated.

After what seemed like an eternity he reopened them and looked at the monk, who had a dazed look on his face. He let go of the hand within his own; immediately after Miroku's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Miroku!" Sango and Kagome shouted in unison, running up to him.

Shippou glared daggers at Naraku, thinking he did something wrong and betrayed their trust… or what they had for this.

Naraku merely shrugged. "I told you I knew not how it would affect him," he tried to explain. "You shall just have to wait 'til he wakes… if he does," he said the last part in a quiet whisper; the only one able to hear was InuYasha, who was none-too-pleased. He had to let it go, though, for his lover had given a fair warning. He also said that he wouldn't **die**; not that he couldn't go into a comatose state for the rest of his life. They failed to think of that consequence, now it was far too late. They'd just have to hope for the best.

"Come, let us go, koi." Naraku said, not caring about the outcome of the monk's health. He still wished to have his conversation with the hanyou as well, and he definitely wasn't going to have it with the humans around!

"Iie, I wish to see Miroku wake," the inu youkai stated firmly. He knew his lover didn't like his friends, but that was of no importance. He wouldn't leave his friends – especially not Miroku – at a time like this. He wanted to make sure the monk was going to be alright. It was all his idea after all.

Naraku sighed and gave in… **again**, to his lover. What harm could it do anyway? He just hoped that the monk wasn't going to be out for long.

* * *

Miroku started to stir about an hour later. Sango, however, was more concerned than relieved, for she felt a strange wave of heat coming off of the monk. She felt his forehead and found it burning. The monk's head was resting on her lap, so she could easily feel the unnatural heat. She also noticed how heavily he was breathing and the sweat that glistened on his burning forehead.

The three looked on in concern, seeing the youkai slayer feel Miroku's forehead.

"He is with fever," she informed them worriedly. "Miroku, can you hear me?"

The monk slowly opened his eyes, looking at Sango. He smiled and closed them again.

The rest of the day passed with everyone taking care of the sick monk, hoping for the best. Naraku stayed out of everyone's way and let them take care of him. He didn't care about his life so why should he bother? He waited patiently for his lover to be ready to leave.

It was during the middle of the night when Miroku's fever finally broke.

Everyone was extremely relieved when he awoke early in the morning and seemed coherent.

Miroku opened his eyes to see everyone staring down at him intently. "W-what… happened?" he asked hoarsely.

Kagome gave him some water and he gratefully accepted it.

"You fell unconscious after Naraku tried to get rid of the curse and developed a fever soon after," Sango explained. "Do you think it's no longer a threat to you… the wind tunnel that is?"

Miroku was silent, assessing himself, he did feel different, but wasn't sure if it was just because of the fever he had. However, he had been sick before and it hadn't felt like this…

"It no longer is threatens him," Naraku answered confidently for the monk. His voice had startled the monk, for he had forgotten he was there.

"How do you know?" Shippou asked in anger, he wasn't happy about what had happened to his friend.

"I'm the one who originally created it," Naraku spat at the small kitsune. He didn't need this. He really didn't have to remove it in the first place. He also could have just as easily killed the monk and be done with it. He didn't think that would go over too well with his lover, however.

"Yeah, that helps your case…" the miko mumbled.

_Like I really care_, the kumo thought. He didn't want to even be around these humans in the first place.

"You know, I think he is right…" Miroku said slowly in surprise.

All eyes focused on him, not sure if they had heard right.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's gone," he elaborated.

Sango hugged him tightly; ecstatic to hear the great news, as was everyone else. Miroku cursed his weak state, for the embrace would have been an extremely easy grope. Although, he couldn't say that the hug didn't help.

Naraku locked eyes with InuYasha and saw the happy look them; he was glad the hanyou convinced him of this. It was only to please his lover, however; not for the monk's life. He hadn't gotten **that** soft… yet, and he hoped he wouldn't.

InuYasha turned back to his friends and walked over to them. He then told them that he would see them soon and everything else that was needed, especially about Kagome **protecting** the Shikon no Tama and not using it.

Naraku was slightly taken aback at this request, for he thought that the miko was going to use it. He had no idea that she needed it to return through the well… he didn't even know about the well! He brushed it off, it really didn't matter what she was to do with it so long as she did nothing against his relationship with InuYasha.

The inu youkai came back to his lover. "Are you ready yet?" he asked in an exasperated tone, as if Naraku was the one who kept them.

The kumo snorted and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist; pulling him close. He kissed him deeply not caring if the humans were there or not. And if InuYasha cared he most certainly didn't show it!

They broke apart breathing heavily. _That kiss had a lot more in it than the one from yesterday! _He thought, glad that his hanyou had sorted out at least some of his thoughts over the night.

They hadn't been able to touch each other affectionately the whole time they were with the miko and the others. Naraku wasn't happy about that arrangement, but put up with it. He knew that all that would accomplish was more fighting and all he wanted to was have InuYasha wrapped in his arms again. It had been difficult holding back, but he had done it and now would get his reward for it once they got back… he would make sure of it.

Naraku grinned mischievously.

InuYasha stared at his lover with wonder. _What is he thinking? _He thought the look the crimson-eyed man had was suspicious. He thought nothing more of it, though. He was sure he'd find out sooner or later.

They continued walking, hands entwined in each others.

* * *

It had been about a month after Naraku had the wind tunnel curse from Miroku and his future family. InuYasha had confirmed that the monk was doing well and that no complaints had risen.

InuYasha and Naraku's relationship had been doing well for the first few weeks. The inu youkai had pushed aside his thoughts about Kikyou for as long as possible. Naraku had proven his love for him and his trustworthiness.

Naraku and InuYasha were both sleeping. However, the hanyou's sleep was neither peaceful nor restful.

The kumo felt his lover tossing in his sleep and turned to face him. He had an anguished look on his face and was muttering under his breath. He knew InuYasha was having problems sleeping, but didn't know it was due to nightmares, for he had never been woken up from them before now.

"Kikyou! No!" the hanyou yelled, sounding horrified by the events playing through his mind. "Kikyou!" he let out a final shout before bolting upright, eyes wide in fear.

Naraku was shocked by this. Well, he had been trying to wake him up…

The man also felt saddened by this, for this had finally showed him the reasoning behind the inu youkai's strange behavior towards him. He knew that he could never stop it either.

"Are you alright, koi?" he asked concerned by the hanyou's heavy breathing.

InuYasha looked at Naraku and jumped. He shook his head, shaking off the last of his dream. _Naraku is my lover. He is on my side. _He kept telling himself over and over again, before he finally calmed down.

"InuYasha?" He wanted to reach out and hold the inu youkai but doubted that was a good idea at the moment.

"Un, I'm fine," /yeah/ the hanyou finally said, his breathing controlled as well.

"Is Kikyou the reason why you are wary of me?" the kumo asked after minutes of silence. Now was as good of a time to talk about it as any other, probably better in fact.

InuYasha's eyes snapped up to look at his lover in shock. "H-how…"

"You were screaming for her in your sleep," Naraku explained.

The hanyou lowered his gaze to his hands in his lap. He slowly nodded, confirming Naraku's suspicions.

"Why did you keep it from me?" the black-haired man asked sadly.

"What's it matter?! You can do nothing to fix it!" the inu youkai shouted in dismay, for me really wished his lover could.

InuYasha looked up and saw the despair on Naraku's face. "Gomen nasai, I did not mean to yell. This is all just too frustrating." /I'm sorry,/

"I understand," Naraku said emotionlessly.

Both just sat there in silence for a while before one finally decided to speak up… against better judgment.

"Do you regret leaving Kagome? Do you still love her? Or even Kikyou?" Naraku asked, crestfallen. This whole situation made him begin to doubt everything.

InuYasha's mouth dropped open in shock and horror. "How can you think such a thing?!" he shouted furious. "If I did not love you do you really think I'd really still be here?"

The kumo lowered his head. "No," he answered. There was no doubt about that. He didn't force that hanyou to stay and no longer even had him followed if he left the castle. No, there was no doubt about the love. Only doubts about if InuYasha really wanted to stay with him… no, if he **could** stay with him.

"Believe me, I wish I could just forget about these memories… and even Kikyou," the inu youkai said truthfully. "C-could I?" He looked into his lover's eyes.

Naraku had offered to get rid of his memories before. Could he just get rid of certain parts without mishap?

The kumo stared at him wide-eyed. _Did he just ask me if I could erase his memories of Kikyou? _He wasn't entirely sure. "I… I thought you wanted to keep all your memories," he finally said slowly. This was a huge shock. He had **never** expected this!

"It no longer matters. I don't love Kikyou. She is only a distant memory. Now made of clay and with a personality too different from before. Besides, I love you, and live for you only," the inu youkai said passionately. He pulled his lover to him and kissed him deeply. "Erase my memories of Kikyou so I no longer know the cruel act you once did. Then I will be able to love you fully again. Onegai, koi," /Please, love./ he pleaded with Naraku.

"Is that what you really want?" He had to be sure. Messing with memories was tricky and he didn't want the hanyou to suffer as he had before. If he truly wanted to go through with this he would do all he could to prevent him from suffering again.

"Hai," the inu youkai answered without hesitation.

Naraku sighed heavily, hoping he wouldn't regret this later. "Very well." Who was he to deny his lover his wish and one he was so sure of?

"Arigatou," InuYasha said absolutely sure about his decision. This would make it so he no longer had any doubts about his lover as well. **And** he'd finally be able to get a full night's rest without the nightmares. He did feel guilty for doing this to Kikyou, though.

"Sleep first, koi. It will be painful if you're awake. I do not wish that," the black-haired man told his InuYasha caringly.

The silver-haired youkai nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes.

Naraku bent down and kissed his lover. He ran his fingers through the hanyou's hair soothingly. This quickly lulled him to sleep, which was the purpose of the motion.

* * *

When the inu youkai next woke he found his lover's arm on his chest and his legs tangled within his own. He smiled at the sight.

Naraku had felt his movements and slowly opened his eyes. "How do you feel?" he questioned concerned.

"Fine," the hanyou answered, confused. "Doushite?" /Why?/ He didn't know of anything that had happened recently to cause him not to be. He had no idea of what he had asked Naraku of about Kikyou. In fact if you asked him who she was he would have no idea, perhaps only the name would be familiar.

"No reason," the kumo answered with a smile. "Just making sure."

This only increased the inu youkai's confusion, but he let the matter drop. There was no point in prying after all. However, for some reason he had a feeling that Naraku had just done a huge favor for him. He found that he didn't care to know either. He definitely felt like paying him back for it, though!

InuYasha rolled over, ending up on top of his lover, which was the point.

Naraku's eyes opened wide in surprise. This was most unexpected! What was InuYasha doing?

The inu youkai took full advantage of his lover's shock and pinned his arms above his head. He straddled his body; making sure he wouldn't be able to get up.

Naraku couldn't believe this! He had **never** seen this side of InuYasha, but hell if he didn't like it! This got him all the more excited, his lover taking the dominant role. He may not be able to get up, but he really didn't want to even if he could!

InuYasha kissed Naraku deeply, savoring his taste. He then ran his tongue along his neck; placing kisses up and down it. This rewarded him with a moan from his lover.

The only thing about their position was that neither could use their hands, which was getting increasingly difficult not to. Both wanted to feel each other's skin beneath their fingertips.

It finally became too much for the hanyou and he freed the kumo's hands in order to feel the other's smooth skin. It was too tempting to hold back.

Naraku was also able to return the favor now that his hands were free. And that was exactly what he did.

InuYasha came up for another kiss.

_This is more like it! _Naraku thought. There were no questions about the love his hanyou felt. The emotions he conveyed through his actions told him everything he needed to know. He now had no second thoughts about getting rid of the inu youkai's memories of Kikyou.

Everything they had gone through to keep their love alive had been well worth it. Words alone could not express the true amount of love they felt for each other; there was no point in trying either. They knew and didn't need to hear it.

* * *

Man, I wonder if I could have made that any more sappy… blech… -.- Whatever, it works, right? Well, I certainly hope so! n.n Sry I couldn't continue the scene… it felt weird. Cuz I am stupid like that. I had more written down, but… yeah. I hope ya guys enjoyed it regardless. That is the last chapt. It's so sad… ;-; It was up for a good six months… That's crazy! I hadn't realized it had been up for so long! Time flies…

How 'bout I stop rambling and get on with the _Review Responses…_

**MasterFranny** – I hope they are now! n.n Seems like they're havin' good fun at least. Lol! n.n;;; InuYasha movie on… MTV? Nuh uh. When? I don't believe it. Happy New Year to you, too, btw. n.n

**Shoot the Sky** – Glad ya think so! n.n

**inulover28 **– Yeah, I suppose those are kinda unavoidable – the fillers that is. Lol… np. n.n Awww… sadness, cuz ya really need to get that out! n.n Need to know what's goin' on with Kurama and everything! n.n I hate it when the chapts give ya trouble! It's such a pain! Well, good luck on it! n.n

**MoroTheWolfGod** – Lol… that's the last of them. ;-; Hope ya enjoyed! Happy New Year to you, too! n.n

**Kurama&KarasusDaughter** – Don't shut up! The suggestions did help. Only used one of them, though, but they were all very good ones! Thx so much, btw for all your help! I woulda been so screwed before if you hadn't reminded me about the amount Naraku had of the jewel. I feel like I should do something for ya… like draw a pic or something, but I dunno of a way to give it to ya. Or even what you would want me to draw you. You have no email… Well, just thx so much for the help! And Happy New Year! n.n

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** – Thx! It's much appreciated! And I hope ya liked this chapt, too!

**sesshy101** – Ahhh... well, that explains it. What? Chat room? They're crazy… it wasn't even close. Well, I'm sry! That freakin' sucks! Wish I could help.

**RockySpirit** – Thx! n.n Glad ya liked it!

**Kiharu-sama** – Lol! Well, I think that everyone has selective hearing! Yeah, one! Lol… Glad ya liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapt as well! Wasn't too long a wait was it? n.n

Thx so much for all of your support! It was much needed and appreciated! n.n I will try to come up with other fics for InuYasha, though they're not too easy. LotR are the easiest ones… which is why I am goin' to end up with like five of them… -.- But anywayz… we'll just have to see. I really do hope that you all enjoyed this chapt, though! I must say it was better than the last! …at least I think so…

Happy New Year everyone!

_**Plz Review!**_ It's the last chapt… ya know ya want to! n.n

Sayonara


End file.
